Rise of the Last Gorgon
by Kazriku
Summary: SEQUEL to Birth of Scelus the Kishin! It was three years after the war against the Kishin Scelus who threatens the lives of many. Now, that peace is being threatened again by the remaining Gorgon sister: Shaula. What are her sinister plans? How are he plans affecting our favorite Shinigami and his friends? (Rating may change in the future. More summary inside)
1. Three Years Later

**RISE OF THE LAST GORGON**

**A/N:** This story is the long (well not really!) anticipated sequel for my first Soul Eater Fanfiction: _Birth of Scelus the Kishin_. Characters from the last story will make their appearance with some new ones, including from the manga Soul Eater NOT! However, not much reference to the Soul Eater Not (SEN) story will be used. In my story, Shaula had been pretending to be a normal human, never met the characters from SEN until now. And as a heads up, I'll probably update once a week or once every two week. Depending on my free time and my plot bunnies. I have to work on some of my other old stories and finish them ASAP. Anyways... Please enjoy this story!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Summary:** It was three years after the war against the Kishin Scelus who threatens the lives of many. Now, that peace is being threatened again by the remaining Gorgon sister: Shaula. What are her sinister plans? How will her actions affect the new Shinigami (Death the Kid), the revived Vessel of Sins (Scelus), the Demon Dagger Infinity (Belmont Beildschmidt) and the new leader of the Witches (Crona)? And how is she involved with the Star Clan? There's drama, adventure, romance, action, adventure, angst and a whole lot of stuff thrown in this story!

**Pairings:**

Death the Kid & Crona, Maka & Soul, Black*Star & Tsubaki, One-sided!Patty & Black*Star, Liz & Loup(OC), Ragnarok & Jenna(OC), Azusa & Tezca, Eruka & Free, Stein & Marie, Akane & Tsugumi AND MORE! Lots of OCs are appearing in this story and there will be appearance of [_deceased_] characters in flashbacks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter One: Three Years Later**

_Kishin… A Demon God._

_ They say a Kishin is a God who allows his soul to be corrupted by Madness._

_ Madness. It is an illness of one's mind. It attacks anyone; doesn't matter the age, gender, race, species, mortal or God. It corrupts the mind and the soul turning its victim into nothing but a puppet who only desires destruction. Many studies have been done on Madness. There is __no cure for Madness__ but one has to learn to control it or be consumed by it. _

_ There have been rumors that a mortal can become a Kishin. This information has yet to be confirmed. From my latest findings, Kishin Asura was actually what I'd categorize as a Demi-God since he was a part of the previous Shinigami's soul that he had removed to attain "Controlled Madness". Then there's White*Star of the Star Clan. He was not a Kishin but his strength was slightly above a Meister of Spartoi level and __almost__ at God level. Too bad he was killed before I could find out more… he could have provided me with vital information that could reveal the secret to evolve a mortal into an actual Kishin. Perhaps I should try __experimenting on the remaining descendants of the Star Clan__. They are one of the few humans with unique soul wavelength who can attain power without consuming pure souls._

_ My sister Medusa had attempted to create one by using a Witch but she failed. The subject was incomplete, a defect. It doesn't matter though because I can research the flaws and remove them before I could attempt to create one. As for my subject… he shows great promise. My research is almost complete and soon I will claim him to start the final stages of my experiment. Other than that, I have one advantage where others don't. I have the Vessel of Sins currently in my care. How fortunate of me that he remembers nothing. The past three years I've fed him with lies and he places his trust in me. I will study him to see how a Kishin is born. I will prove to them all… who is the superior one of the Gorgon sisters._

_Research__: Star Clan, Nakatsukasa Clan, Evans family, Beildschmidt family, Grimm family..._

_Note (research + experiment):_

_- What would happen if a __**normal**__ human consume a __Kishin Egg Soul__?_

_- What would happen if a weapon consumes __more than 99__ Kishin Egg Soul? - consumed by Madness? Evolve? Death?_

_Additional notes__: humans who consume an unimaginable amount of pure souls in hope to be Kishin could never rival the power attained by the Star Clan when they chose the Path of the Demon. They do become strong but not strong enough… Black Blood seems to be one of the vital 'ingredients' for creating a Kishin… need to find Medusa's research notes._

_~ S. G._

* * *

'Alright, class is dismissed!' said Crona as the fourth bell began to ring.

The group of young witches stood up from their seats and shuffled out of the room, they gave their thanks and respectful bow to the Dragon Witch as they pass by. Crona smiled gently at them and wished them a good summer break. She was dressed in a simple hooded ankle length black dress that splits at the sides up to her knees with white cuffs and hem, dark grey tights and white ankle-strap platform sandals with black soles. A pair of white dragon wings was on the back and narrow dragon eyes were on the sides of her hood. She also had a pair of metal Shinigami buttons on each of her cuffs. Eruka stood beside her, waving cheerfully, 'And don't forget to hand in your research essay before the second semester start!'

'Hai, Eruka-sensei!'

Once the students were out and the door clicked shut, Eruka heaved a sigh, 'Boy! They're quite a handful! I don't remember school to be this tiring!'

Crona grinned, 'Maybe because you never went to school?'

Eruka put her hands on her hips, 'I do too! Well… I skipped a lot of classes though when it got boring. Anyway, do you have plans for the summer break Crona-chan?'

'Hmm, not yet. I actually haven't made plans yet…' said Crona as she gathered the papers and scrolls on her desk to put them in her brown leather satchel with a black rose print. She then took off the butterfly wing hair clip (a gift from Angela) holding her hair up and let her long hair fall down her back. The Witch had let her hair grow down to her hips. She had thought about getting a short haircut but always ended up changing her mind. Besides, Kid seemed to like her with long hair. She blushed slightly at the thought of the Shinigami as she tied her hair in a loose ponytail.

'Well, me and Free are thinking about going to the beach! It's been a long while since we went to the beach,' said Eruka thoughtfully. She and the immortal had begun their relationship about a year ago not long after he returned from wandering to find clues to his past. The man had no home and stayed with her which she protested at first but soon had to let him stay since he proved to be a better cook than her (which she reluctantly admitted). It was a Valentine's Day when he awkwardly asked her out by preparing a rather romantic candlelight dinner that surprised her and at the same time melted her heart. She had teased him though; she never thought to see the sweet and charming side of him. After all he more than often shows himself to be a silly and odd man.

Eruka's appearance had changed too; her long silver hair is now tied to a loose plait, her once thigh-length black with white polka dot dress is replaced with a knee-length dark green dress with light green long sleeves and hem. She still wore her black tights, orange frog hat and her white boots but with the top folded so the boots are now up to the mid of her calf. She had a pair of silver earrings resembling the shape of tadpoles and lastly she added orange eyes shadows to accentuate her eyes as her daily make-up with the black circles at the corner of her mouth.

The two young women turned to the door when it swung open. Angela rushed in, 'Crona-nee! Eruka-nee! Let's go! Let's go!'

The young Chameleon Witch had grown a few inches taller and her medium length hair is tied to a pair of loose ponytail behind her head. She still wore her black chameleon hat and her outfit resembles a knee-length black yukata, the obi was a light grey and made a big bow behind her. There were lizard patterns decorating the bottom of the yukata and the sleeves in red, blue, green and yellow. The extra length of the obi (that hung below the bow) was long and floated behind her in a curl like a chameleon's tail. She wore two elbow length white gloves with small yellow circles on the fingers like her old gloves. She wore cream long pants and a pair of wooden clogs with red straps.

Vanessa came running in and she grinned nervously, 'Sorry, I had trouble catching up with the kid.'

The now sixteen year old Fox Witch is wearing a long sleeved orange fox hoodie which she kept unzipped. She wore dark blue tight jeans with a chain dangling on her right hip and brown combat boots. Under her hoodie, she wore a plain dark grey tight sleeveless tank top revealing her toned belly. She wore a couple black rubber arm bands on her wrists. Around her neck was a brown leather choker with five small silver spikes. She had cut her red hair short and spiky with the bangs slightly longer down to her nose, tips highlighted black and combed to the right of her face. She had two small round earrings dangling on her left ear.

Crona smiled as she pulled up her hood, the gold bracelets on her wrists clinking, 'It's okay Vinny-chan. C'mon let's go home!'

Angela cheered and grabbed Crona's hand as she bounced on her heels, 'I miss otouchan! And Tsubaki-nee! A-and even that baka Black*Star-nii!'

Eruka sighed exasperated as she rolled her eyes, 'Angie, you've only been gone for six hours!'

'I know! But it feels like forever! Can I quit school?'

Vanessa chuckled as she put a hand on the youngest Witch's head, 'Nope. Just suck it up. You'll get used to it kiddo.'

Angela pouted, 'Aww…'

Eruka looked at the clock on the wall, 'Free should be here in three, two, one.'

There was a flash of light and Free was standing in front of them with a loopy grin. He raised a hand and waved casually, 'Hey ladies.'

Eruka grinned, 'You're right on time honey!'

Free blushed at the pet name and he cleared his throat, 'Everyone ready to go?'

Everyone nodded their heads. Free couldn't help but blush when Eruka wrapped her arm around his waist, he still feels embarrassed when people saw them being close like this but Eruka seems to want to show the world that she and Free are an item. He raised a hand to his Demon Eye and focused the right amount of energy to use for the teleportation. There was a flash and a swirl of wind and then the light faded and they found themselves at Shibusen's entrance. A few students stopped to stare or gape while others moved on, knowing who they are and knowing its normal.

Angela cheered when she saw Mifune sitting on the steps waiting for her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and began blabbering about her day in school. The man smiled at her and praised her gently. Mifune's appearance doesn't change much. He just had to tie his hair in a ponytail and he's still wearing the usual outfit, the ones he preferred. Mifune had been working at Shibusen now as a sword training teacher and he had finally made it official that Angela is his adopted daughter. He and the young Witch live in the same neighborhood with the Nakatsukasa since Angela had become attached to Tsubaki who became a sister figure to her.

Vanessa stretched with her arms over her head, 'Well, I'm gonna go find Loup-nii! I got a message for him from Hanna.'

Eruka and Crona waved the girl off. Eruka tugged on her boyfriend's arm, 'C'mon Free! Let's go eat before the movie!'

'Uhh, yeah.'

'See you tomorrow Crona-chan! We'll discuss about our holiday at your place, okay?'

Crona nodded, 'Umm, see you tomorrow Eruka-neesan.'

She then turned and headed toward Shibusen. She gave a polite nod to Mifune who is being dragged by Angela who is now complaining about being hungry. The man smiled and nodded back at her, 'Thank you for watching after Angela.'

'It's no problem.'

'Bye Crona-nee! See ya!' said Angela.

When Crona entered Shibusen she was greeted by people who are familiar with her and a few Witches who are working in Shibusen as tutors to improve the Meister's Witch tracking and combat skills in case they face a rouge Witch and also as healers in the infirmary. Kim is currently the head of the Medic Witches and she worked alongside Nygus. Her partner Jacqueline who had ascended to Death Scythe is currently stationed in their base in Eastern Europe. The Witches working in Shibusen were dressed normally so not to alert the new students. A few Animas worked in Shibusen as well; their task is to help improve the student's stamina and tolerance in battle. Sometimes an Anima is paired with a Meister in recon missions as their sensitive senses and strength proved useful. Loup was one of them and was elected the leader of the Hunting Squad in Shibusen's Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). He was often partnered with Akane*Hoshi and his weapon partner Clay Signmore.

Most of the young Spartoi are now working as staff of Shibusen, filling in the empty slots as the number of students enrolled in Shibusen had doubled. This is because Shibusen is also taking in Animas and Witches who have Meister traits. Maka works as a teacher, teaching students the basics of Soul Resonance, Chain Resonance, attaining a Witch Hunt skill and strategic battle. Black*Star followed Loup and joined the CIA. He mostly works solo though, using his developed Shadow Skills to hide and gather information. He had matured and become more serious and a skilled ninja under Belmont and Tsubaki's father's strict training. He was quickly gaining rank among the Espionage Agents. When they were off duty, Black*Star took in students to train and Tsubaki works as a part-time teacher. Kilik works as a close quarter combat trainer with Sid. The two are also in charge of gym classes. The twins, Thunder and Fire, have yet to ascend to Death Scythe and Kilik had taken fewer missions lately. He was concentrating more on his job and the twins' education. The twins' image had change as they grew older. Fire started styling his hair up in spikes while Thunder preferred her hair down. They still wear the same styled clothes with differing colors. They had begun to have their own circle of friends and became less attached to each other.

Belmont and Damont work as trainers specializing in wavelength control taking Stein's job. Sometimes they were sent out on S Class missions. Stein had returned to his laboratory to do research on any findings brought back by the CIA agents, Spirit is –reluctantly- currently his assistant (where he sometimes had to call Damont to neutralize Stein's Madness). When there's nothing to do at the lab, he works as a part-time teacher. Ox and Harvar who had ascended into Death Scythe level has been stationed in Western Europe, replacing Justin. Marie, Tezca and Azusa had returned to their respective posts in Oceania, East Asia and South Africa. Tezca and Azusa were currently dating and Tezca would come to visit Azusa when he's free.

Ragnarok and Armageddon work as Field Agents since they have the highest surviving rate when it comes to investigating dangerous areas. When they're not sent out, Armageddon works as a class teacher, teaching theories to the new batch of Meisters while Ragnarok works as a security guard, patrolling the dungeons with Free as his partner. Sometimes the Demon Sword stopped by the infirmary to check on Jenna when she comes over to share her findings with Kim and Nygus. Crona guessed the two were dating secretly because they've become really close and Ragnarok turns gentle around her.

Crona passed the mission counter and a dark haired Asian girl with pigtails waved at her cheerfully, 'Good afternoon Crona-san!'

Crona smiled and waved back, 'Good afternoon Tsugumi-chan.'

A tall young man with spiky hair combed to the left of his head and bangs covering his left eye approached the table with a paper. Crona saw Tsugumi blush when he came over at her side of the counter, 'G-good afternoon A-Akane-kun!'

Akane pushed his glasses up and he smiled at the blushing girl, 'Good afternoon Harudori-san. I wish to take on this mission, please.'

Tsugumi blinked when she noticed the attached tag on the paper, 'Akane-kun, isn't this a mission for the students?'

'Yes it is but no one has taken it for months now. The details on this mission are somehow related to a case Clay and I are currently investigating. Besides, it's an S Class mission. I don't think it's suited for the… students.'

Tsugumi's eyes skimmed the texts on the paper, 'Hey, you're right! This isn't a mission for the students' level!'

'Would you please approve it?' asked Akane as he flashed another smile.

The girl blushed and fumbled for the rubber stamp. Once she stamped the mission paper she handed it back to the taller teenager, 'B-be careful.'

'Will do. Thank you Harudori-san.'

Akane turned to approach Clay who was staring at the mission board but he stopped halfway when an orange blur collided with his partner. Clay groaned as he pushed Vanessa up who had ran into him. The girl grinned cheekily, 'Oh, hey Clay! Akane! You guys seen Loup? I can't find him and I've been running around!'

Clay tried to keep a straight face when he realized who it was straddling him, 'Hey, Vinny. Nope, didn't see him today though. Maybe he went on a mission with a different group?'

Vanessa crossed her arms, 'But he didn't leave a note!'

'Oh, if you're looking for Loup-san, he's probably at the cafeteria. He just came back from a mission not too long ago,' said Tsugumi.

'Really? Thanks Tsugumi-chan! Excuse me! Hup!' said the Fox Witch as she jumped to her feet then flipped over Clay who was still on the floor. They watched her ran off toward the cafeteria.

'Where'd she get all that energy?' asked Clay as he stood up dusting himself.

Akane shrugged, 'Who knows? C'mon, we got a mission.'

Crona who had been standing watch silently turned and walked toward her destination. She passed the infirmary and said a quick hi to Kim and Nygus who were caring the injured students. She stopped by the library to return a couple of the books she used as reference for her lessons. She and Anya (the librarian) had a few minutes of small chit chat before Crona left. She passed by a classroom and had a glimpse of Maka giving written tests to her students. Maka's attire is still smart and slightly formal consisting of a long cream coat (almost like the one she wore when she was twelve) with three buttons with red cross on them and white cuffs on the sleeves. There were floral patterns embroidered on the sleeves, shoulder and hem. She also wore a white button up shirt underneath with a red cross tie like her father's and she wore a brown pencil skirt and black tights. As for her shoes, she wore a dark brown ankle high zipped heeled boots with one white strap for each boots. Her hair held up by a Shinigami insignia hair clip. This is to suit her teacher image.

Crona gave a wave to her friend and Maka waved back with a smile before turning to give a Maka chop to one of the male students who Crona guessed had said something inappropriate in class. She left the hall with a small chuckle, went up the flight of stairs and down another long winding hallway, went through a huge wooden door then down a quiet hallway with no doors or windows until she came to a stop at a huge wooden door with the Shinigami insignia on it. She was about to open the door but it swung open and Soul stood there slightly surprised to see her. He was wearing formal attire fitting his current position as Death Scythe. He wore a red button up shirt with white tie underneath a black suit with white cuffs and black dress pants with simple black dress shoes. There was a small Shinigami brooch on his tie. His hair had been cut shorter. The only thing informal on him was the red headband he wore to keep his bangs off his face. He smiled at Crona, 'Hey, Crona.'

Crona nervously smiled, 'S-Soul-kun.'

Soul shut the door behind him, glancing over his shoulder with a concerned expression before returning his attention to Crona, 'Umm, Crona… can we talk for a bit? It's about Shini… Kid. It's about Kid.'

The Witch's eyes shifted to the door worriedly, 'Kid-kun? W-what's wrong?'

Soul rubbed the back of his neck then sighed, 'I think there's something bothering him. He's zoning out a lot lately and has been frequently asking Ox to give him updates of any suspicious movements. It's like he's acting paranoid.'

Crona bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor, 'I-I'll talk to him.'

Soul narrowed his eyes, 'Crona… you've noticed too, haven't you?'

'… yes. He's been restless lately and having nightmares. I have to sleep with him to keep him calm…' the Witch blushed when she realized what her words may imply, '…w-we didn't do anything more than that though!'

Soul chuckled and patted her shoulder, 'You take care of him. He doesn't look good. I've got to go find Spirit and Stein-hakase.'

Crona turned quickly, 'S-Soul-kun! Other than S-Stein-hakase and Maka-chan's papa, p-please don't tell anyone else about this… not yet.'

'Okay. But if it gets… serious, you gotta tell us.'

'I will'

'Good luck.'

Crona waited until Soul closed the door at the opposite end of the hall then she turned to push the door behind her open. She walked in and let the door swing shut behind her. The young Witch sucked in a deep breath then let it out in a quiet sigh as she walked toward the center of Death Room. Death Room had changed and became –as predicted- symmetrical ever since Kid took a step in the room as a Shinigami. Everything inside the room had distorted itself according to his 'obsession' even though he didn't command it. There was a black leather chair, a white polished table in the center of the room and eight mirrors were floating behind him. Two piles of papers were neatly placed on each corner of the table.

Kid was sitting against the table, arms crossed and eyes closed. Crona hurried her steps and stopped in front of him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, 'Crona-san.'

Crona smiled, 'Kid-kun!'

She frowned with worry when he flinched and raised his right hand to rub against his temple, 'A-are you alright?'

He nodded, 'Yes, just a headache. All these work… I guess the stress is getting to me.'

The Witch led him to the leather chair and sat him down. She pressed her thumbs against his temples and rubbed small circles. Kid sighed and leaned forward into her touch, 'Thanks. That helps.'

'You've been working hard these few months, maybe you should take a few days off.'

'But I'm the Shinigami. I have duties.'

'I know that but… but you're exhausted. Stressed. You need rest Kid-kun. You can't lead when you're vulnerable.'

Kid grabbed her wrists gently, 'What good am I as a God if my body has needs like that of mortals? I can't protect everyone if I have to eat, rest or sleep!'

Crona knelt in front of him, 'But if you're like the other Gods… you would have never learned to love. You would never learn to value the simple things life can offer. You would never value friendship. Yes you're a God and yes you're more human than Gods are supposed to be but we love you for who you are now. I love you just the way you are.'

Crona pulled him to a gentle hug. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back loosely. He shut his eyes and inhaled her scent. She smells like lavender and lilies. Kid smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, 'Thank you Crona-san…'

'Let's go home.'

The both stood up. Kid held Crona's hands in his and he smiled as he gave her a peck on her forehead. He chuckled when her face reddened, it's simply too adorable. His eyes roamed around her face and he automatically fixed her hair so they would look symmetrical. Crona smiled as she let him fix her hair, her eyes staring lovingly at his face that is full of concentration. She brushed her hands on his cloak, trying to smooth the visible creases. She pulled his hood over his head, 'Where's your mask?'

Kid turned and pulled open the middle drawer and grabbed the mask lying there. His eyes lingered on it, a sense of nostalgia and sorrow washing over him before he dismissed them. Crona gently took the mask from him and she smiled, 'Shall I?'

He smiled and nodded. He shut his and moments later felt the cool porcelain mask pressing on his face. He opened his eyes and held out a hand, 'Shall we?'

Crona smiled and placed her hand in his white gloved hand, 'Let's take the scenic route.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'But-'

Crona gripped his hand, she smiled and her face pinkish, 'I think everyone knows. No need to hide it anyway.'

'Are you sure? You okay with it?'

'I'm s-sure.'

Kid smirked, 'You don't sound so sure.'

'I'm just a little nervous.'

Kid wrapped released her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, 'It's okay. I'll stand by your side.'

Crona sighed and leaned against him, 'I know.'

* * *

Shibusen was abuzz when words spread of seeing their Shinigami-sama was walking the halls with a beautiful woman who seemed to be a Witch. Curious students tried to take a peek while those who already know just pass or stand aside and greet the couple with smiles and admiration. The couple's admirers were slightly disappointed when they saw their crush and idol with someone out of their league. Although many of the young batches of students had never seen Kid without his mask, there had been rumors about his good looks among the seniors and the staff. Crona had gained her own group of admirers because of her current status and beauty. The beautiful Black Rose of Witch Society who works fiercely with the Shinigami to maintain peace among Witches and humans. Words about the two had been around but not many had witnessed them intimately together.

Tsugumi was currently on her break when she saw Crona and Kid walking hand in hand. Her eyes widened with shock because she never knew about their relationship, 'C-C-Crona-san! A-and S-Shinigami-sama?!'

The couple stopped at the girl's sudden outburst. Tsugumi's hand flew to cover her mouth. Kid chuckled when Crona's already pink face turned darker. He leaned toward her and asked, 'And this is?'

'Ah, s-she's Harudori Tsugumi-chan. She works at the Mission Counter,' said Crona.

Kid tilted his head, 'You seem to know a lot of my staff more than I do.'

Crona grinned, 'That's because you're always cooped up in your room all day and come out at night!'

'You're right, I need to get out more.'

Tsugumi tensed when Kid turned his attention back to her. She bowed, 'P-pleasure to meet you S-Shinigami-sama!'

'It's a pleasure to meet you too Harudori-san.'

Tsugumi blushed madly, her mind already making up imaginary faces to fit Kid's deep and slightly husky voice. She almost dropped the folders she was carrying but quickly regained her composure as Crona and Kid took their leave, 'H-have a nice day!'

Tsugumi stood there stunned until Meme and Anya came over to her, 'Ah, Tsugumi! Why are you gaping like a fish? Actually, I've been seeing a lot of people doing that today… is it a new trend for you commoners now?'

'I uhh… It was… I just saw Shinigami-sama…'

'Oh really? Must be amazing,' said Meme with her sort of monotone voice.

Anya sighed, 'How lucky of you… anyway, what's the plan for dinner? We still going to stop by Deathbucks café to visit Master?'

'Anya-chan, I think Tsugumi-chan is still in shock… she's not responding,' said Meme as she peered at her friend's face.

* * *

A pair of black beady eyes trailed after Kid and Crona as the couple leave Shibusen and headed down into the till bustling streets of Death City. They were greeted with warm smiles by the public and even received a few small gifts that made Crona flustered. The spider then retreated into the shadows.

A young woman was sitting by the window of a restaurant. Her eyes caught on the sight of the couple as they pass by the restaurant she was in. She sighed as she stirred her coffee; a small smile graced her lips, 'Looks like it's begun. Let's see who will be the first to succumb to madness and become the next Kishin.'

* * *

**That's all for chapter one! Yeah a bit boring, not much action... anyway I am not sure color what are Shaula's hair and eyes so Ill just make them up (hmm, I'm going with magenta eyes and dark maroon hair. If you have other ideas for her appearance I'll make a consideration). The age of the characters from NOT! has been added by 3 so they fit the "three years later" verse. So here's the age for the characters at the start of this chapter!**

**Angela, Thunder & fire:** 10 years old

**Vannesa,Tsugumi, Anya & Meme:** 16 years old

**Maka, Kim & Patty:** 17 years old

**Soul, Black*Star, Kilik, Ox, Jacqueline:** 18 years old

**Akane*Hoshi, Crona:** 19 years old

**Kid & Harvar:** 20 years old

**Clay, Tsubaki, Liz & Jenna:** 21 years old

**Ragnarok & Loup:** 22 years old (Ragnarok should be 35 but because of his previous _merge_ with Crona he appeared younger)

**Ryanne:** 28 years old

**Belmont & Damont:** 30 years old (though they look in their mid 20's due to the Black Blood)

**Hanna:** 33 years old

**Armageddon & Mifune:** 38 years old (I'm guessing Mifune's more or less the same age as Don)


	2. Life is Mundane

**A/N:** Hmmm, I am a little sad... so little review. But oh well, I am a writer and whoever reads this fanfiction I hope is entertained. I'm still trying to determine if I should change the rating to M but then I am not writing err... lemon scene. Just too much fluff and maybe (lime) in the future chapters. This is because the characters have grown older, so it's almost impossible for me to write the story not according to their age and how they should be acting when well, they're in love an stuff. Yeah, the story will be much serious but I will not omit some random humor in the story! This is after all Soul Eater! There, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy reading!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Summary:** It was three years after the war against the Kishin Scelus who threatens the lives of many. Now, that peace is being threatened again by the remaining Gorgon sister: Shaula. What are her sinister plans? How will her actions affect the new Shinigami (Death the Kid), the revived Vessel of Sins (Scelus), the Demon Dagger Infinity (Belmont Beildschmidt) and the new leader of the Witches (Crona)? And how is she involved with the Star Clan? There's drama, adventure, romance, action, adventure, angst and a whole lot of stuff thrown in this story!

**Pairings:**

Death the Kid & Crona, Maka & Soul, Black*Star & Tsubaki, One-sided!Patty & Black*Star, Liz & Loup(OC), Ragnarok & Jenna(OC), Azusa & Tezca, Eruka & Free, Stein & Marie, Akane & Tsugumi AND MORE! Lots of OCs are appearing in this story and there will be appearance of [deceased] characters in flashbacks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Life Is Mundane… Let's Make It Exciting! Shall We?**

Kilik restrained a yawn. He was sitting in his office enjoying the quiet moment as he reviewed his student's physical performance reports. The young man had let his hair grow long and had them in dreadlocks which were tied together, he still had cornrows lining the sides and back of his head. He wore a white T-shirt which had a symbol resembling a red fireball on it with the symbol of yellow lightning at the sides of the fireball almost resembling a pair of wings, a clay-orange cargo pants with the bottom decorated white with a design resembling fire up to below the knees and black sneakers with a white Shinigami insignia at the sides. He wore red-yellow sweatbands on his wrists, the yellow in the middle and was zigzag in design. There were a couple of chains dangling by his left hip. He had a necklace with dog tags and black plain stud earrings on his ears.

Kilik sighed and pushed up his glasses to rub his tired eyes when he realized he hasn't even reached half of the list. He dropped the folder he was reviewing and leaned back in his seat, feet propped up on his desk. Maka walked in and she gave him a disapproving look, 'Kilik, feet off the table. You should be showing a good example for the students!'

The young man smiled nervously as he put his feet down, 'Sorry.'

Maka heaved a sigh as she took a seat at her desk. She undid her bun and let her hair fall down her shoulders. She used her fingers to comb her hair as she stared at her students' papers with a frown. Kilik chuckled, 'Your students that bad huh?'

'I caught ten of them cheating in my test… and looking through the papers, I guessed only 10% passed the test. What's wrong with kids nowadays?'

'Man, you sound like an old woman Maka. Chillax.'

Maka frowned at her friend, 'Well, how about you?'

'Well… I'm still going through with the EAT class students' files; saw a good number of them are doing great. As for the NOT students, they are pretty much average with less than ten who are bad at P.E.'

There was a knock and Soul entered the office. He raised two paper bags and grinned at them, 'Who wants some burger?'

'Awesome! I'm starved!' said Kilik with a wide grin.

Soul chuckled as he sat on an empty chair between Maka and Kilik, 'How are you guys doing?'

'Ughh, don't even ask!' said Maka with a grimace as she grabbed a wrapped burger out from one of the paper bags.

'Bad day?'

'What about you Soul? Got any news from Ox and Harvar?' asked Kilik after taking a bite.

Soul loosened his tie, 'Yeah, they said hi. Things are clear in their area. They're coming over for the monthly meeting next week.'

'Cool! I kinda wanna have a practice spar with them.'

'Kilik!' said Fire as he burst through the door, stopped in front of the African-American man and bumped fist with him. Thunder ran past him and wrapped her arms lovingly around Kilik's neck from behind. She grinned cheekily, 'Kilik-nii!'

'Hey rascals, how's class?'

Fire was bouncing on his heel excitedly as he began shadow boxing, 'It was great! Thunder and I are at the top of our class in our sparing test!'

'Awesome! I'm proud of you two!' said Kilik as he ruffled Thunder's hair.

The girl blushed and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, 'T-thank you!'

Soul grinned as he gave the twins a burger each, 'And here's your reward!'

'Thanks Soul! We're starved!' said Fire.

Maka watched amused. She still finds it strange to hear the twins being talkative. They were usually quiet. _I guess Kilik's choice to officially enroll them as students was a good thing after all_, she mused. Maka waved Thunder over and the girl shyly approached her. She grinned as she patted the little girl's head, 'You two be good and do your best okay?'

'Of course! We wanna make Kilik-nii proud!'

'Thunder! Fire!' said Angela as she ran into the office.

Mifune sighed as he watched the girls hugged and began chatting excitedly. Fire was as usual bragging about him and his twin's achievement. Mifune took a seat at the table across Maka and gave her a polite nod, 'They're making a lot of noise aren't they?'

'Nah, I'm cool with it. Besides it kinda cheers up the room,' said Kilik.

'It's not that bad. And we're done for the day so it's okay,' said Maka.

'I thought you have a day off today,' said Kilik.

'Ah, you know Angela… she drags me everywhere she wants.'

The younger teachers chuckled. Soul raised a paper bag, 'Burger?'

'Uhh, thank you,' said Mifune as he tentatively grabbed the bag.

The elders watched with amusement as the kids began chatting animatedly. Fire was showing off his break dancing skills in front of Angela and Kilik occasionally warning the boy not to set fire to anything in the room when he's trying to show off his fire ability skill. The bell soon rang, indicating the end of the school term for Shibusen. Maka smiled wistfully when she thought about the long summer break. The kids were now trying to convince their guardian to take them on holiday trips for the summer. When they left the office, they saw Kid and Crona in the hall surrounded by awed students while they were on their way out. Maka smiled at the sight and Soul couldn't help but gave a wolf call which made the Dragon Witch blush madly and trying to hide behind Kid.

'They make a cute couple, don't they?' asked Maka.

'Yeah, I guess… we ain't that bad either you know?' said Soul with a lazy grin.

Maka rolled her eyes and nudged his ribs, 'Shut up.'

Soul's eyes trailed after the couple, eyes narrowing slightly as he gazed at Kid's back. He turned to Maka, 'I'll be home a bit late. I need to see your old man and Stein.'

'Huh? What's up?'

Soul shrugged, 'Sorry, it's kinda confidential.'

Maka pursed her lip, 'Oh okay. What would you like for dinner?'

'Hmm… surprise me.'

The young woman rolled her eyes and walked away, waving her hands casually, 'Don't be late.'

'Yeah,' he replied. Once she was out of sight he let out a quiet sigh and rubbed his neck, 'Never thought being a Death Scythe could be troublesome.'

* * *

Patty hummed cheerfully as she wiped a glass with a rag. Her hair had grown down to the middle of her back and she tied a section of her hair into a loose ponytail. She had gained a few inches taller now that made her boobs not as big as before and she wore the Deathbucks Café waitress outfit. She placed the glass on the shelf then grabbed another glass and began wiping it. Master, the owner of the café, poked his head in, 'Hey Pats, it's closing time! You can take an early leave. I had Tyler mop the floor and Josie take care of the dishes.'

The girl saluted, 'Aye boss! Thanks!'

She placed the last glass on the shelf then went to the back room. She changed out of her waitress outfit to a casual outfit consisting of a green top, white denim jacket with a Shinigami insignia on the shoulders, pale blue jeans and white ankle boots. After making sure she didn't forget anything she grabbed her backpack and headed to the main entrance. Master waved her over and gave her a box, 'Here's some leftover cakes. I remember Liz likes Strawberry Shortcake, right?'

'Yeah! Wow, you still remember that ossan?'

Master smirked, 'Of course. I may be old but my memory is still sharp you know. Now you take care. Don't wander off and make your sister worry!'

'Gotcha!' grinned Patty. She pecked his cheek then skipped out merrily. She stopped when she saw Kid and Crona surrounded by admirers and she waved at them, 'Kiddo-kuuuun~ Crona-chaaaan~'

Crona saw her and waved at her. Patty run toward them and grinned cheekily at the couple, 'Out on a date?'

'Eh?! N-no! W-w-we were on our way home,' stuttered Crona. A few people '_awwed'_ at her in the background and some men saying '_She's so cute!_'. Kid shifted closer to Crona protectively and the men started when Kid turned to look at them. They quietly backed away. He returned his attention to Crona who was currently being crushed by one of Patty's bone crushing hugs. The children surrounding the two girls got excited and asked if they could hug Crona as well. Kid smiled at Crona's flustered reaction and gave a nervous nod. The children cheered and crowded her.

'A-ah! Wait! O-one at a time! Don't push!'

'Hooo~ Crona-chan is famous ne?' asked Patty who had suddenly appeared beside Kid.

He chuckled, 'It seems so.'

'Ne, ne, Kiddo-kun! Did you see neechan at Shibusen?'

Kid tilted his head to the left, 'Uhh, no.'

'Umm, it's okay! I'll see her later at home anyways! Oh! What about Black*Star?'

'He's currently on a mission. Won't be back until tomorrow.'

'Aww…'

Kid turned to her, 'Why?'

Patty chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek, eyes wandering, 'Uhh, it was nothing.'

'You know, you've been asking about him a lot lately.'

The girl tensed, 'Huh?! Really?! Ahahah, I didn't realize!'

'I suggest you not to be too hopeful.'

Patty grinned cheekily, 'Don't worry about me Kiddo-kun! I'm happy if everyone's happy!'

Kid sighed and patted her shoulder. Patty had slowly grown out from her childish antics, something that Liz finds as a relief. She had become more like a normal teenager and getting into trouble lesser and lesser. She surprised everyone when she announced she wanted to find a job half a year ago and she had decided to be a waitress at Deathbucks Café where she and her sister worked part-time in the past. She had become the customers' favorite waitress with her cheerfulness and child-like innocence. At first Liz was worried but Loup had convinced her that it could be a good thing for the girl and Vanessa had assured her that she'll work part-time there to keep an eye on her. Vanessa works with shifts so the two girls only meet four times per week.

Patty blinked when she heard a familiar tone. She took out her cell phone and checked her mail, 'Ah! Neechan wants me to go shopping with her! I'm gonna go meet her at the supermarket! I'll see you two later! Oh and here! Can you help bring these home? And put them in the fridge! Oh and don't eat the Strawberry Shortcake! That's neechan's favorite!'

Before Kid could say anything, Patty had ran off after shoving the box she was carrying,which he didn't notice before, into his hands. He stared at the box warily, 'I don't think the cakes survived…'

Crona let out a small sigh when the children were ushered away by their parents; the elders giving her apologetic smiles and a wish for a good day. She tugged on Kid's cloak, 'Where's Patty-chan?'

'Uhh… she ran off to meet Liz. Said something about going shopping.'

'Oh. What's in the box?' asked Crona as she tilted her head curiously.

'Umm, cakes?'

Crona giggled, 'Well, what's left of them. I don't think they'll be in one piece with how Patty-chan was moving.'

Kid chuckled, 'As long as they're edible, it should be fine. Liz'll be disappointed though. Her Strawberry Shortcake won't be in a piece…'

'Ah, let's stop by Shareem's Kebab! Ragnarok has been craving for some Lamb Kebab lately.'

'You spoil that man too much,' said Kid with a sigh.

'Eh?'

'Nothing. C'mon, it's going to be dark soon and Shareem's Kebab closes at six right?'

'Ah! Let's hurry!' said Crona as she lead the way.

Kid smiled and followed her. He tensed when he felt someone was giving off an evil vibe. He looked around quickly and scanned with his Soul Perception but find nothing suspicious. He shook his head, _don't get paranoid Kid. You'll drive yourself crazy._ He quickened his pace to catch up with Crona, not noticing a girl staring at him with a smirk.

* * *

Liz was tapping her foot impatiently, looking at her watch every fifteen seconds. She had her long hair tied to a high ponytail and a green headband keeping her bangs off her face. She was wearing a blue blouse and black pants with ankle high brown high-heeled boots. On her both wrists dangled two silver bracelets and around her neck was a necklace with an oval Victorian style pendant with a Shinigami insignia in the middle. She wore a silver ring with cobalt colored gem on her left hand's ring finger. Her eyes caught on the ring as it glints in the sunset's light and she smiled thoughtfully. Loup had proposed to her on her twentieth birthday and it was a pleasant surprise. She giggled at the memory.

_'Uhh, L-Liz?'_

_ Liz turned to her boyfriend. They were having a quiet picnic for two at what Loup calls as his quiet haven. They were in the forest surrounded by trees and bushes with blooming flowers that gave a calming scent when the wind blew. The leaves above their head rustled and dance with the wind. She loved how it was warm but shady here, and if she lie down on her back the specks of light coming through the thick canopy reminded her of stars at night. The grass was soft and the chirping birds were nice to listen to. Liz was never the nature type because she's always worried about bugs and getting dirty but here, it was nice and calming. Even romantic. She blinked when she noticed Loup was shaking._

_ 'Loup? What's wrong?' she asked concerned._

_ 'Ah umm… I g-got you a present.'_

_ She smiled, 'Aww that's sweet of you but I'm happy enough you brought me here. It's amazing! This is good enough for me!'_

_ 'B-but this is i-i-important.'_

_ 'Why are you stuttering?'_

_ 'Uhh, h-here,' the man shifted and took out a small box from his jacket pocket and shakily gave it to her. Liz raised a brow at him and took the box but she clasped her hands on his shaky hands first, gave him a pat then took the box._

_ She stared at it warily then at Loup who was staring at her nervously, 'What's in it?'_

_ 'O-open it and see for yourself.'_

_ She pursed her lips, confused by his odd behavior. Where had that cocky jerk of a boyfriend of hers had gone? She shrugged her shoulders and opened the box. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but gasp, a hand flying to her mouth. She raised her gaze to meet Loup's flushed face, 'Loup… is this…?'_

_ He scratched his neck awkwardly, ducking his head, 'Y-you can say n-no if you're not ready. I mean… we're s-still young and all… so… a-and sorry… maybe I'm going too f-fast.'_

_ The werewolf yelped when Liz smacked his head. He looked up at her surprised when she giggled, 'Idiot. There's no way I'd say no!'_

_ Loup took a while to process what she said. His eyes widened, 'Is that a yes?'_

_ Liz huffed, 'Yes.'_

_ 'Really?'_

_ Liz leaped into his arms and hugged him tight, 'Yes!'_

_ Loup began laughing, 'You said yes! She said yes! This is not a dream right?'_

_ Liz gave him a passionate kiss. She smirked at his flushed and surprised face, 'It's real. It really happened!'_

_ Loup grinned and pressed his forehead against hers, 'Happy birthday Liz! I love you!'_

_ 'I love you too! And thanks for the best birthday present ever!'_

'Oneeeeechaaaan~'

Liz snapped out of her daydream and saw Patty running toward her. She smiled at her baby sister, 'You're a bit late Patty.'

'Sorry! I met Kiddo-kun and Crona-chan on the way!' said Patty. She's just an inch shorter than Liz when the two of them are not wearing heels.

'Oh? So Crona finally managed to ask him take the scenic route home.'

'Huh?'

'Never mind. C'mon, let's do this quick so we could get home before seven!'

'Ne~ Master remembers your favorite cake! He gave me a slice to bring home!'

'Ah… hmm, where's the cake?'

'Oh! I asked Kiddo-kun to take it home!'

'Good, I hope it's still in one piece…'

'So what's for dinner?'

'Uhh… I'm gonna think about it when we get inside.'

'Eeeh? You haven't decided? How about we have some spaghetti and salad?'

'Hey! That doesn't sound so bad. But Ragnarok's going to complain though…'

Patty shrugged, 'He's still gonna eat whatever we put on the table anyways.'

Liz chuckled, 'Yeah.'

As they entered the supermarket, Patty began gossiping about her workmates and her customers even though Liz told her not to do it when they're in public. She chuckled at the humor she finds in her sister's stories. She kind of misses the childish Patty because that Patty made her feel young but now that Patty has _grown up_ it kind of makes her feel old. Like a mother seeing her daughter growing up fast. Liz smiled at Patty when the girl picked out the sauce for their spaghetti. Liz watched her ran off to find the noodles as she lazily pushed the shopping cart. A small frown appearing on her face, the situation invoked a bittersweet memory of when she was young and running around in the supermarket to help her mother with the shopping. She never knew why her mother abandoned them. She just assumed it was because of what her mother does… Liz shook her head to get rid of the memories.

She put on a smile when Patty returned with four packs of spaghetti noodles, 'Ne, do you think this is enough? Should I get more?'

'Ah no, we should probably grab a couple more packs. With Rags and Don four might not be enough for everyone.'

'Okie! I'll be right back!'

Liz sighed as she watched Patty ran off again.

* * *

Black*Star kept himself hidden in the shadows a he spied on the two men below him. His eyes narrowed when he couldn't understand their conversation because they're speaking using sign language. The blond man smiled and nodded, 'Okay, I'll send the message to Milady.'

'Be careful,' said the redheaded man.

The men shook hands and the blond man walked out of the alley. Black*Star considered to either follow the man or stick with the man still below him. He tensed when he watched the redhead took out a silver flask and took a drink from it. He sighed then put the flask back into his coat's pocket then turned and walked toward the other end on the alley. Black*Star looked at the man then the other exit then back. He decided to follow the redhead.

The man had led him to a rundown apartment. The man entered the building and Black*Star discretely followed him, 'What the hell is he doing here?'

Tsubaki who was in Ninjaken form strapped to his back hummed in thought, '_Maybe he's meeting someone else?_'

Black*Star entered the building and went after the man using his Soul Perception. He paused when he felt the man's soul gave a strange flutter. There was a scream and the ninja quickly dashed up the flight of stairs. He frowned when he felt the man's wavelength began to get erratic, 'Something's going on!'

When he reached the room where the man's presence was he pressed his back against the wall. Tsubaki was confused, '_What is it?_'

'His wavelength… it's different now.'

'_Different how?_'

The wall to his right exploded and Black*Star took a few leaps back. He grabbed Tsubaki and unsheathed her from the scabbard, 'He's turned into one of **them**.'

A disfigured creature walked out from the collapsed wall. The man's right arm resembles a large pincer and his back was hunched with five inches spike growing along his spine. His face was swollen and he has six eyes, four smaller eyes appeared on his forehead. Sharp jagged teeth rowed his mouth and there seemed to be some red scales on random parts of his exposed skin. The creature roared and ran toward the ninja.

Black*Star shot a hand forward and the shadows on the wall shot out and grabbed the creature. The ninja shifted his stance, 'Let's make this quick and end his suffering!'

The two partners did a quick Soul Resonance before Black*Star ran straight at the restrained creature. It let out a screech and then disintegrated to dust leaving a red soul floating in the air. Black*Star turned to stare at the soul, his eyes narrowed at the sight of a black flame in the center of the soul. The black flame shifted to a shape resembling one half of a Ying Yang then exploded and swallowed the soul leaving nothing. The ninja cursed, 'Damn it… we didn't get anything in this mission either.'

Tsubaki transformed and stood next to him, 'What do you think is happening? What's with all these mutants and self-destructing souls?'

'I don't know… but I got a feeling this is just a smaller problem to a bigger one. Let's head back and report this.'

'Hai.'

The two ninjas disappeared in the shadows leaving nothing.

* * *

Maka hummed an offbeat tune to herself as she stirred the stew she was making. She turned to the counter and began chopping some carrots. She looked up at Blair who was busy putting on mascara, 'Is there a special occasion today Blair?'

Blair beamed at her, 'I got a date with my new boyfriend!'

Maka tensed, 'EH?! When did that happen?! I mean, you getting a boyfriend?!'

'Eeto ne, last week. I met him when I was having a walk and got chased by this scary dog! He saved my life!'

'Why didn't you use magic to protect yourself?' muttered Maka as she continued chopping the carrot.

'I was scared! Anyway, he jumped out and took care of the dog with one blow!'

'Hold on a sec! Is this boyfriend of yours… human?'

'Oh no! I'm a cat! It's logical I'd choose a cat to be my mate!' said Blair as she waved a hand with a giggle.

Maka sighed, 'Well… uhh, what's he like?'

'Oh he has this beautiful dark hair and this deep mysterious eyes! He's so cool and such a gentleman! Don't worry, you'll see him later! He's gonna pick me up!'

Maka nodded absentmindedly as she add the carrot in her stew. Twenty minutes later she was with Blair sitting in the living room watching a drama. Blair was antsy and Maka was beginning to get annoyed with the cat-girl. There was a knock on the door and Blair shot up to her feet, 'Coming~'

Maka frowned in confusion, cats don't normally knock on doors. Do they? She got up and followed Blair who was waving her over excitedly to the door. Blair turned to her, 'H-how do I look?'

'Uhh, beautiful?'

Blair grinned, 'Thanks!'

She swung open the door and squealed as she tackled the dark haired man. The man smiled and patted her head and back, 'Hey there. Sorry I was a bit late.'

Maka couldn't help but gape at the tall handsome man hugging Blair. His voice was deep like the main character of the drama she was watching on TV. Like Blair said, he had green eyes that were intense and mysterious. His hair was short with his bangs slightly long that it reached down to cover his eyes. He combed his hair to the right. His face was sharp and angular,his ears and nose slightly pointed. His skin is a bit pale, almost like Kid's. He wore a blue buttoned shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a white vest and black jeans with brown boots. He had a studded leather armlet on his left wrist with chain bracelet. He also had a pair of studded earrings on his ears. If she had to describe him, he kinda look like a J-Rock artists without the colorful hair. He looked at Maka and smiled as he bowed, 'Ah you must be Maka Albarn. Blair talks about you a lot. I am Salem.'

'Uhh, h-hello. It's nice to meet you uhh, Salem,' said Maka uncertainly.

'Salem is a cat with magical powers just like me!' said Blair when she saw the confused look on her friend's face.

'Oh. I thought you were the only cat who can use magic.'

Salem smiled at her, 'Oh no. There are others like us but not many. We don't usually walk around as humans though.'

Maka nodded numbly. Blair clasped Salem's hand and beamed, 'Let's go Salem!'

Salem smiled and nodded. He gave a bow to Maka then led Blair away with his arm around Blair's waist, pulling her close against him making the cat-girl happy. Maka stared at the two lovers as they disappeared down the flight of stairs. She scratched her head, 'Whoa… I didn't know.'

When Blair and Salem exited the building Soul saw them walk away. He paused in his steps and stared at the couple, 'Huh? Who's that with Blair?'

He shrugged then entered the building. Salem looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed when he got a glimpse of Soul as he entered the building. He then returned his attention to Blair who was chatting animatedly. A maroon haired woman walked pass the couple and she turned to gaze at them with a sly smirk, then her eyes moved to the apartment where Soul and Maka are staying.

* * *

**I ain't entirely sure if I could update weekly but I will do my best. Please a review but please don't demand me to update so soon because I have a life too... R&R.**


	3. A Familiar Face

**A/N:** Slightly late post due to bad internet connection at my place. The Haze had hit South East Asia region and my country is affected as well. It made the days extremely hot and make me lazy and sickly too. Hoping it'll pass as soon as possible so I could open my window and enjoy the view to chillax and get inspiration. Anyways I'm a wee bit unsure about this chapter so I apologize if it's confusing especially the Stein & Spirit part at the bottom of the chapter. My muse told me it's acceptable thus I'm posting it up. I'll make a note if I made changes to this chapter in the future. Anyway, a curious reader asked if I'm an English speaking person. English is my second language. My first language is Malay. Third would be Japanese and fourth is Arabic & Spanish. I love learning languages for fun! It became a hobby and I collect dictionaries too... hahahah. Anyway enjoy reading this chapter!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Familiar Face**

The dirt covered dark haired man paused to stare at the flight of stairs leading toward his destination. He was dressed in a sleeveless knee length sandy brown denim coat, a white plain V-neck T-shirt which was covered with red and brown dirt, dark grey jeans with torn knees and brown military boots. His dark hair was short and spiky combed to the back with little strands falling in front of his forehead and his eyes were hidden by a pair of biker goggles. On his wrists are brown leather bracelets. He stared at the flight of stairs with disdain. Some people were running or walking up or down the stair. A few were sitting on the steps, either tired or resting to catch their breaths or just enjoying themselves. Behind him was a marvelous view of Death City. He took in a deep breath then sighed, 'Man, can I skip the stairs?'

He saw a Witch flew above him and he grinned, 'Let's fly!'

Nearby people were startled when the dark haired man flew up the flight of stairs without the aid of any item that would identify him as either a Witch or a Meister who own a Death Scythe. The young man laughed feeling excited at the rush of air, his coat and hair flapping in the wind. He landed on the courtyard, on one knee and hands on the ground, after doing a full 360 flip in the air. He put on a charming smile as he stood up and bowed at the three girls standing before him with shock written on their faces. He walked around them, casually dusting his hands on his coat. He entered Shibusen and took a moment to look around before heading for the elevator. There were not many people in the building as a majority of the students are on holiday, especially the newbies. The senior students still come to take on missions for extra cash. They gave the stranger odd looks but ignored him as he seemed to know where he's going.

The young man had his hands behind his head and was humming a tune. He exited the elevator then turned to the stairs and skipped up the flight of stairs until he reached the long hallway. He walked along the hallway until he reached a door. He grinned widely when it swung open and Kid stood before him, 'How may I help you?'

'Hey there Shinigami-kun! Long time no see!' said the man with a wide grin.

Soul, Harvar and Jacqueline who were standing behind tried to get a glimpse of the man out of curiosity. Kid frowned slightly, 'Do I… know you?'

The man chuckled and pulled up his goggles, 'Aww, don't tell me you forgot who I am?'

Kid tensed when the man opened his eyes, revealing eyes similar to his. The Shinigami blinked and stared at the grinning man, '…Scelus?'

The Death Scythes tensed, 'Scelus?!'

Scelus pulled the stunned Shinigami into a tight hug, 'In the flesh!'

'Hey guys? What's the-' Maka paused and stared at Kid who was being hugged tightly by a stranger. She gave Soul an odd look and he gave her an awkward shrug.

'H-how?' asked Jacqueline as her eyes narrowed cautiously. She noticed Harvard shifting his stance, ready to take action if necessary.

Scelus turned to her, 'How I'm alive?'

Everyone tensed at the venom in his voice even though he was still smiling. Scelus chuckled as he ran his right hand through his dirty hair, 'Well… I'm not entirely sure. One day I woke up in a cave and I found a way out and began journeying. I lost my memories so I dunno where to go. Some nice people found me and took care of me until I'm back on my feet. That was… about three years ago. A year later I went on a journey to find things and people to help me remember who I am. I regained a bit of my memories and it led me here.'

His eyes roamed over their faces, 'Hmm, other than Shinigami-kun here I don't remember any or you guys.'

Soul gave Kid a wary glance while the other shifted uncomfortably. The door at the opposite end of the hall swung open behind Maka and Crona's voice was heard, 'Kid-kun?'

Scelus looked over Soul's shoulder and he held his breath at the sight of the Witch. Crona saw the stranger staring at her and she gripped the door tightly while slowly inching herself to hide behind it. Scelus grinned at her, 'Hey there sugar! My name is Scelus! What's yours?'

Kid turned to the man and glared at him venomously. _I-is this bastard interested in my woman?!_ Soul seeing the angered look on his friend's face quickly stepped in front of Scelus to block his view of Crona and at the same time Maka stepped in front off Crona, 'So, why are you here?'

Scelus turned to the albino with an annoyed pout, 'Ah, well… I was hoping you could help me get my memories back.'

'Well, we're currently on a meeting…' said Jacqueline, her eyes trailing back to the door behind her where she now can see Spirit, Azusa, Marie, Nygus, Stein, Ox and Kim squeezing to see why Kid left the meeting.

The door behind Scelus opened and Belmont and his twin brother walked in. The younger of the twin had an annoyed expression and his face flushed, 'When I say no, it means no!'

'Aww c'mon bro~ it'll be fun! Ry and I will-'

'Hold it! We got company,' said Belmont as his eyes narrowed at the sight of Scelus.

The man smiled at him and waved casually, 'Hello.'

Damont tensed then his left arm transformed into a blade and he pointed it at Scelus who remained unfazed, 'You!'

Belmont stumbled when his brother grabbed him and pulled him back, 'Whoa! The hell?! Niisan?'

'Stay away from him Belmont! It's Scelus!'

Belmont tensed, 'S-Scelus?'

'Uhh… do we know each other?' asked Scelus.

'Whoa there! Everyone chill! Let's all calm down and talk about this in the room okay? No need to start a scene,' said Soul.

'You guys seem busy. And it's getting a little too crowded here. I'm gonna go find some food. I'll come find Shinigami-kun later then,' said Scelus as he turned around. Kid couldn't help but shiver at the nickname '_Shinigami-kun_' because it brought back the memories of three years ago; when he was being consumed by Madness. Scelus gave a casual wave and took his leave, his eyes lingering for a few seconds to catch a glimpse of Crona's face.

Damont eyed Scelus warily then let his arm transform back to normal. He kept his twin close. Crona looked at Kid with concern when he came walking toward Death Room and she shuddered when Scelus gazed at her with a smile. She squeaked when Kid pulled her after him into the room and she quickly followed him and when she wanted to go to her seat Kid tugged on her hand and pulled her to sit next to him. She remained quiet even though she's confused. Everyone took their seats and gave him a confused look. Kid's eyes narrowed, 'Looks like we have a new agenda to discuss… Scelus has returned.'

* * *

Jenna, younger sister of the raucous werewolf named Hanna, was busy sketching a design in her drawing pad. She's dressed in a long short sleeve white dress with baby blue laces lining the collar and hem. She wore a sandal with blue strap and on her left wrist is a bracelet made of brown wooden buttons. Unlike her sister, she doesn't accessorize that much. Her long curly red hair was being braided by Ragnarok who seemed grumpy but was actually enjoying it, the pink tint of his cheeks giving it away for anyone who noticed. As for the man who doesn't care much about his look, he was dressed simply in a white tight-fitting sleeveless top, black cargo pants and dark grey military boots. His grey studded belt looped around his waist twice and he wore grey leather bracelet over bandages on his wrists. Jenna looked at him over her shoulders, her blue eyes wide and questioning, 'Ne… Which one is better? Black and red or black and white?'

Ragnarok seemed thoughtful, 'Black and white. That seems to be the brat's theme color.'

The woman nodded, 'Umm, should I add more colors for the decoration?'

'Well, I don't really care though,' said Ragnarok as he tied the end of her hair with a rubber band. He peered over her shoulder at her sketchpad, taking the opportunity to take a whiff of her flower scented perfume. _What's with girls and flowers? Well, at least she smells nice_, he mused. He tensed when Jenna leaned back and she squeaked when her back touched his knees. She quickly leaned forward again, flustered.

'Umm, t-thanks…. For braiding my hair.'

Ragnarok grinned, 'No prob.'

'I didn't know you know how to braid though. It's… cute.'

The man felt his face burn with embarrassment. He coughed and bopped her head gently making her squeak, 'Back to business Jenny.'

'O-ok. Well, I'm done sketching the set up for the tables. You think it's too plain?' asked Jenna as she raised her sketchpad

Ragnarok took the book from her and he nodded, 'It's not bad. I think the simpler it is the better. Oh, and as for the colors… we could use other colors for the decorative banners. Last time you were thinking of making the ballroom like uhh… what was it? A garden theme?'

Jenna smiled shyly, 'You remembered that?'

Ragnarok nodded, 'Y-yeah.'

'Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but I need to borrow my brother for a moment,' said Armageddon. He was dressed in a similar outfit as his brother with the exception of his black top and his white cargo pants.

Ragnarok and Jenna jumped and they turned to the older man with a mad blush on their faces. Hanna was grinning slyly, wiggling her eyebrows at them. The werewolf was dressed in a dark grey top with her toned belly exposed and a military green cargo pants with brown boots. There's a leather studded black belt looped twice around her hips. On her wrists are silver chain bracelets and leather straps, and around her neck was a thin belt she looped three times round her neck. Both ears had two silver studs. She have tribal-like tattoo on both shoulders down to her elbows. Ragnarok shot up to his feet and followed his brother, shooting Hanna a glare on the way. Hanna innocently skipped to her flustered little sister and began bombarding her with questions. Ragnarok looked over his shoulder, 'Oi woman! Stop teasing your sister!'

'Mind your own business you stuck-up brat!'

Armageddon sighed and dragged Ragnarok out of the ballroom which was filled with people decorating the room and setting up tables and chairs. Ragnarok huffed when his brother released his firm grip on the back of his neck, 'What's up Don?'

'We got a mission.'

'What?! But we have work!'

'Listen to me, I'm not done talking. It starts the day after the party. So don't worry about it. I just want you to know about it and not make plans for that day.'

'Ah… okay. You could've just told me in there.'

'You're not going to pay attention if Jenna or Hanna is nearby.'

'Hey! I'm not that easily distracted! And I'm free, I didn't have anything planned for that day anyway.'

'Good. Now get back in there and save your damsel in distress.'

'You get in there and take your woman with you,' growled Ragnarok as he walked back into the ballroom.

Armageddon smacked his brother's head, 'Don't be rude. You should respect every woman.'

'W-what?! She's not a woman! She's-'

'What? A Wolf? A beast?' asked Hanna as she sneered at Ragnarok with a malicious grin.

'I was going to say a crazy old hag. OW! Damn it Don, I swear every time you smack my head I think a few brain cells died!'

'Hey Don! Smack him some more until he's nothing but a vegetable!' said Hanna eagerly.

Ragnarok growled menacingly at the woman then at his brother, 'Don't you dare!'

'Now, now, don't fight. We're all adults so let's behave like adults,' said Jenna calmly.

'Keh, you're lucky Jenny's here. C'mon Don, we need to make some rounds and make sure everything's going accordingly,' said Hanna as she tugged on the tall man's remaining arm (_Note: he lost his left arm in the last story_). The woman stuck out her tongue at Ragnarok before they went out of sight, turning into a corner.

Jenna held Ragnarok's fisted hand and began rubbing gently to sooth his anger. He relaxed a few seconds later and turned to her, eyes gentle, 'You okay?'

'Y-yes. Don't worry, neesan won't hurt me,' she said with a smile. This is why she's attracted to this man. He's volatile but he's always gentle with her. She could always trust him to protect her even though she's capable of protecting herself; after all she's a werewolf.

'Well, for a big sister she sure loves to bully you,' said Ragnarok with a huff.

'She doesn't have many female friends growing up. She only knows how to act tough and all boyish… but I'm used to it. I know she cares.'

There was a crash followed by panicked cries somewhere in the room and Ragnarok sighed, 'C'mon let's get back to work. Those idiots can't handle anything without someone bossing them around.'

Jenna giggled, 'You're such a bully.'

'Well, I'm not happy I'm stuck with this job so why not abuse the power?'

'Ragnarok!'

'I'm joking.'

* * *

Crona stared nervously between the two men. Kid was glaring daggers at Scelus who was looking back at him with an amused smile. Even with Damont and Soul standing guard behind them, Crona doesn't feel comfortable being in the room. Ahh, why didn't she leave with Marie and the others and let the boys settle this themselves? Why does she have to stay here and be in this uncomfortable situation? She really doesn't know what to do. She sat uncomfortably still, waiting for something to happen. She knows the two men behind her are feeling nervous as her. Scratch that, Damont has this dangerous protective vibe around him, ready to spring into action and Soul was giving off a nervous and confused vibe. As for her, well she's feeling a bunch of emotions mashed up together and threatening to drown her in an ocean called uncertainty.

'So… do you think you could help Shinigami-kun?' asked Scelus.

'Please, call me Death. I'm not sure I could. We were not… close. If you are the same Scelus that we know, only chichiue knows your past… your true story,' said Kid keeping his face calm even though he feels great animosity toward the man.

Scelus smiled, 'And where can I find him?'

Kid clenched his fists tightly and said through gritted teeth, 'He's gone.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know Gods- ah, does it have something to do with the war three years ago?'

'Yes, chichiue sacrificed himself to protect everyone.'

'He's a hero.'

Kid bit his tongue to restrain his anger. He remembered the previous Scelus told him to befriend the new Scelus if he ever met him but he couldn't help but feel hostile with the man in front of him. Something about him was just wrong and dangerous. It feels like he's standing in front of a Kishin, an enemy. Crona gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. Damont cleared his throat and spoke, voice tight, 'So tell us what you remember.'

'Like I said before. Just my name.'

Soul raised a brow suspiciously, 'Nothing else?'

Scelus shrugged, 'Nope.'

Damont narrowed his eyes, 'Do you know who you are? I mean, what you are?'

'Those nice folks who found me said I may be a God. They say only Gods have gold eyes. Is it true? Because I can do things human can't like fly and telekinesis.'

Kid leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers intertwined, 'We are not sure what you are either. Everyone had assumed you're a God.'

'Cool! What kind of God?'

Everyone tensed at the question. Kid shut his eyes thinking what to say, he then sighed, '…an exiled God.'

Scelus tilted his head and for the first time his smile was replaced with a frown, 'Exiled? What did I do wrong?'

'You didn't do anything wrong... The other Gods… they say you have broken a law.'

Crona, Damont and Soul stared at Kid with wide eyes. They've never heard about this before. Crona had suspected Kid keeping secrets that he had discovered while he was in the claws of Madness but he never said anything. He never opened up to anyone, including her. Scelus stood up, slamming his hands on the table, 'Tell me what you know!'

Kid winced at a sharp pain in his head, images flashing in his mind too fast. Scelus was getting impatient of waiting; he grabbed Kid and the instant they made contact the two were thrown back. Kid slammed hard against the back of his chair and Soul gripped the chair steadying it before it tipped back. Scelus on the other hand had flown, crashed into his chair then it tipped over and he was sent sprawled on the floor. He sat up with a groan, eyes wide, 'W-what was that?!'

Damont had leaped into action and had a blade pointed at Scelus, 'What did you do?!'

'I didn't do anything!' said Scelus defensively.

'Kid-kun!' cried Crona concerned as she held Kid's arm.

Kid hissed, a hand rubbing his temple, 'I... I'm okay…'

'Hey! Put that blade away! I didn't do anything! Honest!' said Scelus.

'At ease Damont,' said Kid as he got to his feet, Crona still held onto him to catch him if falls.

Damont hesitated then took a few steps back, eyes still on Scelus warily. Scelus winced as he got to his feet, 'What was that just now? Those images…'

'Those were memories…'

'Of who?'

'The previous Scelus.'

Scelus stared at Kid, 'Previous… what do you mean by '_previous Scelus_'? I'm Scelus!'

'You are Scelus. But I am not sure if you're the same Scelus… you could be a different one.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa… how many "_Scelus_" are there?' asked Soul.

Kid turned to his friend, 'Scelus is a name given to a certain… God. It's the same as the name Death given to a chosen Shinigami. You could say it's like a title.'

'Then… wh-what does Scelus do? What does it mean? What am I?'

'I'm not very sure… he said, he said he's a _Vessel of Sins_. He didn't explain the details though… but he was supposed to help keep balance.'

Scelus ran a hand through his hair and tugged on his hair, 'Aaargh, there's just more questions now! Don't you have a record or something? Didn't anyone write a story or history about me? I need to know!'

'Well, you may not like what you'll find though…' said Soul.

Scelus turned to him with wide desperate eyes, 'What? Why?'

'You weren't a good memory to many for centuries,' said Damont.

Scelus tensed, 'Are you saying… a-am I a bad guy?'

'Ah, please. Don't make assumptions. We're not sure if you're the same Scelus as the previous one or if you're a new Scelus who replaces the previous one's duty. Let's work together and gather as many information as we could and maybe we'll find the answers you seek,' said Crona.

Scelus sighed then smiled, 'That sounds reasonable. You're brilliant Crona-san!'

Crona blushed, 'I-it was nothing really.'

Kid stepped in front of her, 'Perhaps chichiue had hidden something about your origins in the library. For the time being, you must be exhausted with your travels. Soul, can you help him find a room?'

Soul tensed. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, 'Uhh, sure. The guest room?'

'It would do. Do you mind?' asked Kid as he turned to Scelus.

'Ah I don't mind. As long as I have a bed to sleep on and a roof over my head I'm okay,' said Scelus.

Kid nodded, 'Soul will show you the way.'

'Oh! I've heard about a party being held in the weekend while I was in the hallway. Can I come?' asked Scelus with an innocent look in his eyes.

Kid was about to reject but Crona stopped him. She smiled, 'You're a guest to Shibusen, of course you're invited.'

'Thanks! I'll see you guys around! Hey Soul can you give me a quick tour around Death City? I especially wanna know where I can get good food!'

'Uhh… yeah.'

When the two left Death Room Kid and Scelus turned to Crona, 'What were you thinking?'

'W-well… isn't it better if we could keep him in our sights?' asked Crona nervously.

Kid sighed, 'True but…'

Damont raised a hand, 'I'll keep an eye on him.' The man then vanished as he sunk into his own shadow. Kid sighed and snapped his fingers; the furniture on the platform melted and disappeared, leaving him and Crona standing on the round platform of Death Room.

'Let's ask those with good Soul Perception to be wary of the guests too. Just in case,' said Crona as she looked up at Kid with wide eyes. He nodded and was about to turn away but Crona made him turn to her. She gently cupped his face with her hands, 'We'll watch each other's back okay? I won't lose you…'

'I'm afraid I'll lose you…'

Crona smiled gently, 'I trust you'll take care of me.'

Kid sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. He shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, 'What if I…'

'You're strong… Kaito.'

His eye snapped open and he gazed into Crona's strong faithful eyes. Only the Beildschmidt twins and Crona called him by that name. The name his mother gave him. Crona calls him by that name when she's serious and wants him to pay attention to her. Sometimes she calls him b that name when she's concerned ad cares. She smiled, 'And if you're sinking in Madness, I'll dive in and save you. Just like before. I won't let you be lost in Madness. I won't let it take you from me again.'

Kid felt relief washed over him. Crona had reminded him that he have friends and someone who loves him who would do everything they can to help him. He pulled Crona to a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck, 'Thank you Crona… I'm tired, let's go home.'

Crona's brow scrunched together with worry, she bit her bottom lip and nodded, 'Okay.'

Kid let out a weary sigh as he let Crona lead him to a mirror. The silver metallic rim had what look like magic symbols engraved on it. Crona pressed a palm on the mirror and muttered a spell. The mirror shimmered and they walked through it. When they walked out of the mirror, they walked out through a mirror located in the library at Death Mansion. Kid's eyes roamed over the shelves of books and old scrolls. He turned to Crona when he felt her grip on his arm tightened. She looked at him with worried expression, 'Do it later. You need rest Kid-kun.'

He nodded and let her led him out of the library and to his room. He didn't say anything; he's feeling bone-weary and everything passed in a blur. Crona was talking to him but he couldn't concentrate on her voice. There was a dull throb in his head; it was still manageable though so he kept it to himself. His eyes blinked slowly and he found himself staring at Crona's worried face. How did he get down here? He could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear her. Her hand on his forehead was comforting, he sighed and mumbled something, he wasn't sure what, then he drifted into nothingness.

* * *

Spirit sat quietly as he observed Stein's face. He was worried about their current Shinigami and the appearance of a man who called himself Scelus doesn't help. He fiddled with the end of his tie, left knee bouncing up and down, 'Stein?'

'I am not sure what's wrong with Kid.'

'Do you think his uhhh… _illness_ has something to do with this Scelus?'

Stein frowned, 'No. This Scelus is weak. And I still think he's a different one than before. This one is still how shall I say it? Still developing? He's like what Kid explained, a Vessel of Sins, but he doesn't seem to know what to do. Kid explained to me before, the Vessel of Sins' duty is to trap _dangerous_ Madness in his soul, to contain it and prevent it from morphing or infecting someone to be a Kishin by purging or neutralizing the Madness. If this Scelus is that clueless and not having any idea what he should do, there is a risk he'll be a Kishin, like the last Scelus.'

'Wait… how'd the last Scelus become Kishin? And when did Kid tell you about this?'

'It was a private chat between us, not too long after the Peace Treaty was signed. Kid wanted me to help him understand Scelus. I couldn't tell much though from what he knows… apparently the last Scelus turned Kishin because he himself was driven mad and the Madness he trapped in his soul took over him, manipulated him easily. And there's also something about Scelus' punishment… where he was cursed to wander the Earth eternally as a spirit or something unless a Shinigami reaped his soul and end his torment. Add to that, his ability to purge Madness was taken from him… that was the reason he had that huge amount of Insane Wavelength in him.'

'Wow… didn't know it was such a tragic story… Kid tell ya why he was punished?'

Stein shrugged, 'He's not sure… he said there was a woman involved.'

'Forbidden love?'

Stein let out a mirthless chuckle, 'I don't think so.'

'Okay back to Kid. Is it getting worse?'

'Yes, it's getting worse. Kid's losing energy… he gets tired easily and his focus is affected too. I'm guessing it's got something to do with his Soul Wavelength.'

'Why so?'

'Well, he was forcefully ascended to a full-fledged God. I think it's backfiring now. His body is having a hard time adjusting to the sudden change of his… soul.'

Stein sighed at Spirit's confused expression. He scratched his head, 'Uhh, how should I put this simply? Imagine a person who never got sick. Suddenly he was exposed to an environment where he is exposed to many viruses; eventually he gets sick because his body cannot produce antibodies to fight the different viruses attacking his system. If his body is strong, it will fight all of the viruses but if he's not, he'll die.'

'So, you saying Kid's got no _antibody_ for the… Shinigami powers?'

'No… he's not _immune_ to Madness. When Kid reaped Scelus' soul three years ago, he destroyed the _illness_ we called Madness. Now, years gone by and of course, the weakened Madness Wavelength is increasing all over the world. Assuming the current Scelus not knowing who he is, then he's not doing his duty to _purge_ the Madness Wavelength to keep the balance. It's affecting Kid because he's still adjusting to his powers. I'm assuming his current weakness or illness as you call it is a phase but it'll be dangerous to him because his defense against Madness will be weakened. Kid is vulnerable to Madness at his current state…'

'Are you implying that he'll turn into a Kishin?' asked Spirit worried.

Stein sighed as he lit a cigarette, 'I don't know. But I'm hoping it won't happen. I don't know what will happen if Kid falls into Madness… last time he got free from it because of Scelus. If he's consumed by Madness now… I don't know if he could pull himself out of it. I don't even know if we could pull him out.'

Spirit groaned and rubbed his temple with a thumb, 'Okay, what matters is this could be bad, very bad for us right? So we need to keep an eye on him and the guy who called himself Scelus.'

'Right. Now can you help me get the folder Ox just sent in?'

Spirit picked up the cream folder with a red 'confidential' stamped on it lying beside him on the couch. He stared at it warily before handing it to Stein who was writing something in his notepad. The scientist gave a nod, 'Why don't you go home? Spend the rest of the day with Maka.'

'You sure? What about-'

'I'm good. I don't feel crazy today.'

Spirit stared at his friend who had opened the folder and began reading the report paper. He then shrugged and headed toward the door, 'I'll stop by later to check on you.'

'No need. Marie said she's coming over later after she'd done with her errands.'

The redhead smiled, 'Okay. Good luck.'

Stein scoffed, 'I don't need it.'

When he heard the door clicked shut Stein looked over his shoulder, making sure his friend's presence is going away and not still there behind the door. He then returned his attention to the report folder, 'Looks like we got a Rogue Witch.'

His eyes caught on a photo of a symbol that resembles the sign for the zodiac Scorpio. His eyes narrowed and he looked through at some other files that had the same symbol. The last one was sent by Black*Star from his last mission. Stein dropped the photos and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, 'A Rogue Witch, mutants and strange disappearances. They must be related.'

The phone to his left rang and he picked it up, 'Stein.'

'_Stein-hakase, it's Tsubaki_.'

'Ah, Tsubaki… how's your mission in Las Vegas?'

'_Black*Star and I lost the lead. We encountered a couple of mutants here.'_

'Does it have anything to do with the same person you're tracking?'

'_We think so. We're sending the details of our mission to you now. As usual Black*Star's asking for Tezca-san's help with the delivery though… we don't trust the mailing system._'

Stein nodded understandingly, 'And don't use e-mail. Someone will track the file.'

'_Anyways, how was the meeting? Did we miss anything?_'

'Not much. It was as… formal and boring as always,' he said smoothly, deciding to keep Scelus' presence a secret from the two ninjas.

'_Oh, umm… can you tell Maka-chan that we won't be attending the party? We're still trying to track our last lead; we know he's still in the city._'

'I'm sure she'll understand. You two be careful okay? Don't leave evidence behind that could help your enemy track you.'

'_Don't worry about it Stein-hakase, we'll watch our backs_. _I'll call you again when we got new information_,' the line then went dead.

Stein sighed as he put the receiver back on its hold. He raised his head when there was a crash coming from the back room then Tezca came stumbling out, dusting his clothes, 'You seriously need to clean up your place Stein. It's a mess back there! If you're lazy just make sure nothing is blocking the mirror!'

'Sorry about that Tezca. That the folder from Black*Star?'

'Yup! Here ya go!'

'Thanks.'

'Hey Stein?'

'Yes?'

'Uhh… if there's trouble, you tell us okay?'

'Of course. At the moment there are just too many speculations. I'm not very sure if we're dealing with something serious or just a criminal gang.'

Tezca nodded, 'Right. See ya around, Azusa'll be grumpy if I keep her waiting!'

He watched as Tezca ran back into the back room. He let out a yelp and a curse then there were the sounds of things falling, 'I'm serious about you making sure nothing's blocking the mirror!'

'Got it! I'll ask Spirit to help me clean up the place.'

He heard Tezca chuckle, 'Liar. You're planning on making Spirit do all the cleaning!' then there was a flash of light and the room fell silent. Stein sighed and opened the folder that he just received. In it were sketches of people who turned to mutant that Tsubaki had drawn. There were also sketches of rough map of areas they've been to and some strange symbols that looks like magic symbols. He began reading through the hand written report that Tsubaki had written (Black*Star's hand writing is just so hard to read). He picked up his pen and began making notes from the report and cross-referencing it with the ones from Ox and others that have the similar information in them. He frowned. Whoever the Rogue Witch is, she or he seems to have a pattern almost similar to Medusa. His brows knitted together as he tried to think if Medusa ever mentioned having any other family member other than Arachne. He made a mental not to ask Crona and Ragnarok when he got the chance. _Let's hope he or she is not a 'Gorgon'. Medusa and Arachne had caused a lot of problem to us before and it'll be a pain to handle another one…_

* * *

**_Hey ho! I'm gonna start filling the bottom part (Author Note 2) with Info of my Original Characters! I have a feeling that there'll be a lot of fluffiness in the future chapters! Yaaaa~ Anyway don't forget to leave a review to keep me motivated! Cheerio!_**

**_LOUP ECKZAHN_**

**_AGE:_**_ 22 year old_

**_HAIR COLOR: _**_Silver Grey_

_**EYE COLOR:** Yellow_

**_SPECIES: _**_Witch-Werewolf_

_**FAMILIAR: **Wolf  
_

**_MAGIC ELEMENT:_**_ Lightning Type_

_**JOB: **Shibusen's CIA Agent (Tracker)  
_

**_PERSONALITY: _**_Quiet, Overprotective, Observant and Cool. He loves to tease Liz and he becomes sarcastic when moody._

**_NOTE: _**_He is Liz fiance. He has a little sister named Vanessa. Orphaned at the age 12 and was adopted by Hanna and her pack even though he is of Witch origin. His mother was a Witch and his father is a mystery since his mother doesn't talk much about him, he was only told his father dies protecting the family. Loup and his sister are neutral when it comes to Witch, Human and Anima politics, deciding not to choose sides. The two siblings had worked as informant in the past and are friends with Kim and Jacqueline. Since he had to hide his identity as Witch and Werewolf in the past, he trained himself to use weapons especially guns and knives. He is also exceptionally good with Wavelength control and Soul Perception, both skills he developed with hard work and training._

**_VANESSA "VINNY" ECKZAHN_**

**_AGE:_**_ 16 year old_

**_HAIR COLOR: _**_Red-Orange_

_**EYE COLOR:** Yellow_

**_SPECIES: _**_Witch_

**_FAMILIAR:_**_ Fox_

**_MAGIC ELEMENT:_**_ Fire Type_

_**JOB: **Student & Part-time Waitress at Deathbucks Cafe  
_

**_PERONALITY:_**_ Cheerful, Hyper, Mischievous and Compulsive. Her mood changes quickly._

_**NOTE: **Loup's younger sister. She became best friends with Patty and she loves to tease her brother. Vinny is quite athletic. Growing up with her brother she was trained to defend herself however she's not fond of using weapons. She prefers using magic and close quarter combat skills. When Crona reopened the Witch Academy, Loup had asked her to enroll so she could learn to control her magical powers since she has the tendency to make things explode. She has a little crush on Clay and likes to stalk him as part of her 'training'. She is still afraid of skeletons and maggots because they reminded her of the Boogeyman who killed her mother._


	4. Hide and Seek with Madness

**A/N:** Late post due to bad connection and slight writer's block! Chapter EDITED as promised! And because I noticed a few things did not match up and had to make slight changes!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hide and Seek with Madness**

The sound of music was heard echoing down the gloomy hallway. It was pleasant yet eerie and ominous at the same time. Giriko was humming an offbeat tune herself as she was heading toward her destination. She was still dressed in her usual outfit, doesn't even bother to change her appearance. Even if _he_ is now a _she_, doesn't mean his personality will turn feminine. She scoffed at the thought and grimaced slightly, _damn little bitch making me stuck in this body. I know it'll be a giveaway if I used a male body but what's the point of hiding my identity anyway? Those Shibusen rats aren't stupid enough to not know who I am. One look at my soul and they'll know_. She stopped outside of Shaula's office, gave the door a knock then opened the door.

Shaula sighed as she looked up from what she was writing in her book, 'Giriko, how many times must I remind you not to enter unless I give my permission?'

'Lost count,' muttered the Demon Chainsaw, her eyes trailing toward the Gramophone playing the music.

'So, why are you here?'

'I'm bored.'

'Go find entertainment then.'

'I want to kill someone.'

Shaula smiled feeling amused, 'Itching for a kill I see.'

Giriko's fingers twitched, 'How long do I have to wait? I'm not a patient person you know.'

'You've waited for my dear sister Arachne for eight hundred years, why is waiting for three years so hard for you?' said Shaula as she walked toward the Gramophone sitting on a low round table by the window to the left side of her desk.

'That time was different; I was in _hibernation_ most of my time. And now… I seriously need to kill someone. I'm bored and I want to feel some nice warm blood on me!'

'Ah your bloodlust is… intriguing. I'm curious how come you haven't gone mad yet with that amount of bloodlust in you… a normal human would have let madness take over him so it could help him fulfill his desires.'

'I ain't normal, we know that. So… how much longer?'

Shaula sighed as she stopped the music, 'Just a few more days…'

'How many days?' Giriko ground out between gritted teeth.

Shaula hummed thoughtfully, 'Less than two weeks. Well, if you're itching to go on a killing spree I've got a mission for you.'

Giriko looked up, eyes glinting excitedly, 'What is it?'

The Witch grinned widely at the sight of madness in Giriko's eyes. She slipped out an envelope from her sleeve and gave it to Giriko, 'A group of pawns of mine are of no use to me anymore. And they're giving me a headache with their demands. Why don't you go meet them and give them their reward?'

The Demon Chainsaw grinned maliciously, 'Will do.'

'Make sure there are no survivors.'

'I'll make sure of it.'

'Good. Have fun.'

Shaula held back a chuckle as Giriko quickly left. She took a seat on her chair and stared at the papers strewn on her desk. There were some photos attached to some of the papers, each of different people with different descriptions. She picked up a photo of Belmont who seemed to be arguing with Damont about something with Ryanne in between them with an amused smile. Shaula grinned as she propped her left arm on the desk and let her chin land in her palm. The fingers of her right hand tracing Belmont's face, 'Soon my dear Belmont… we will meet and I'll make sure you never leave my side. I lost you once but I won't lose you again.'

* * *

'Belmont!'

Belmont snapped out of his daydream and looked up at Ryanne who was smiling brightly in a gothic themed tight-fitting black dress, showing her curves. The shoulder straps were thin, the front of the dress started just an inch above her breasts, the back cut low to her waist but hidden under the corset. The body of the dress was covered with a black corset that has white floral patterned lace around it and around the hip just below the corset is a red ribbon that was tied to a medium sized bow behind her. The front skirt of the dress was down to her mid-thigh with the back skirt down to the mid of her calf. The woman raised a brow at him, 'What about this one?'

Belmont huffed and looked away, his cheeks burning, 'You look good in any dress.'

'Aww, you're just saying that because you want to get out of here as soon as possible,' said Ryanne with a pout.

Belmont got up to his feet from where he sat on one of the waiting seats, grimacing slightly when he heard his knees creak. He brushed the left shoulder strap back up her shoulders when it slipped down, 'No really. You look great in any of the dresses you picked out.'

Ryanne smiled with a small blush on her cheeks, 'You mean it?'

Belmont smiled as he gazed into her blue eyes; he never realized how much he missed gazing into those deep blue orbs. Her eyes often remind him of the vast sky, of freedom. The Medic Witches may have helped restore her vision with the aid of magic but the faint scars around her eyes are still there as a reminder for him and her to what she had once lost. Ryanne always smiles but he knows she's scared of losing her sight again. He brushed her bangs aside and gave her forehead a peck, 'Yeah.'

'Thank you… but I don't know which one I should get!'

The woman squeaked when Belmont wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her flushed against him. Red eyes gazing into blue eyes, 'Just take this one.'

'But-'

'Don't worry about the price. I'm paying for it. Besides, we've been here for hours. Damont will get all whiny if we're late for dinner.'

'Oh alright. Now hands off so I could go get changed,' she said as she playfully slapped his left shoulder.

Belmont released her and watched her headed toward the changing room, his eyes lingering on her swaying hips, he was sure she did that on purpose, damn her. His cell phone gave off a rock themed music and he flipped it open, 'Talk to me.'

'_Hey Belmont~ Are you guys on your way home? I'm almost done preparing dinner!_'

'We're just finishing here.'

'_Whoa! Ry took her time huh?_'

'Yeah. You know how she I when she goes shopping… Uhh, you want us to get something on the way home?'

'_Ah yes, almost forgot! Don't forget to pick up our suits at Suzie's._'

'Okay.'

'_And don't wander off somewhere. I've worked my ass preparing today's dinner!_'

'Yeah, yeah, don't you worry about it niisan. We'll be home in fifteen minutes... twenty tops.'

'_Okay, see ya guys later!_'

Just as he ended the call Ryanne jogged lightly to him, 'Was that Damont?'

'Yeah, he's almost done with dinner. We're stopping by at Suzie's place to pick up our suits on the way home.'

Ryanne's eyes caught the clock hanging on the wall, 'Ahh, shoot. Sorry I got carried away…'

Belmont smiled fondly as he patted her head, 'It's okay. C'mon let's head home.'

He took out his credit card and paid for the dress then escorted Ryanne out. The woman slipped her smaller hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Belmont gripped her hand lightly and led the way. They chatted idly about the coming party, people they know and random things. Ryanne was doing most of the talking and currently she was talking animatedly about a novel she had been anticipating when they reached Suzie's Cleaning Service. The bell above the door gave a cheerful jingle when they entered. A petite woman with short blonde hair greeted them with a wide grin, 'Hey Ry! Reiji! So here to pick up your suits eh?'

Belmont nodded, 'Yeah.'

'Okie dokie! Why don't you take a seat while I go get them?'

The couple took a seat on the provided plastic chairs as Suzie went to the back room. They waited quietly, enjoying the music coming from the radio on the counter. Belmont noticed Ryanne kept gazing out the window, 'What is it Ry?'

'Huh? I just… nevermind.'

'C'mon, what's up?' he prodded gently.

Ryanne's brows creased together, 'I have this feeling like we're being watched.'

Belmont frowned slightly, 'What does your Soul Perception tell you?'

Ryanne shook her head, 'There's no one suspicious though… Just regular people out there doing regular things… sorry, maybe I'm just paranoid because Scelus is in the city.'

Belmont pulled her closer to him as he expanded his Soul Perception to scan the vicinity. The frown still on his face when he found nothing out of the ordinary, _maybe it's a Witch_._ Damn it, if only niisan is here… could've scope the area with Shadow Perception._ He looked up when Suzie returned with his and Damont's suits. She grinned at the couple, 'Aww~ you two look adorable!'

'Can it Suzie,' Belmont grumbled.

The blonde giggled, 'Grouchy as always. I hope you guys have fun at the party!'

'Thanks Suz!' said Ryanne with a smile as she pulled Belmont toward the door.

Suzie waved cheerfully at the departing couple. She sighed, 'Never thought I'd see the day those two get along so well together. Oh! It's almost closing time!'

When Belmont and Ryanne reached their apartment they were greeted by a cheerful Damont who was taking off his apron and throwing it haphazardly on a nearby chair, Belmont scowled at the sight. Damont grinned widely after looking at the time 'You guys made it just in time!'

Belmont raised a brow, 'Niisan, it's just dinner.'

'Not just dinner! Today we're celebrating!'

Ryanne's eyes widened with wonder, 'Celebrating what?'

Damont looked horrified for a moment, 'Our anniversary of course!'

Belmont and Ryanne looked at each other then turned to Damont, 'What?'

'Today's the day we were introduced to each other! Our 10th First Meeting Anniversary!'

Belmont blanched, 'You serious?'

'Of course!'

Ryanne giggled, 'We don't have to celebrate such frivolous thing Damont.'

Damont pouted, 'But it's important! It's a celebration of how our relationship starts!'

'Niisan, I don't understand you sometimes. Besides, our first meeting wasn't… pleasant.'

Ryanne grinned, 'It was pleasant to me!'

'Yeah! Though it hurts when she tackled us…'

Belmont sighed at the memory. The first time they met her was the day they briefly returned to Shibusen and took a mission where they had to work with her on a case. The case was what got them together and closer. She helped them heal from the pain of losing their comrades especially their best friend Wes. The day they were going to have their briefing, she appeared out of the blue and tackled them to the ground squealing something about the perfect twins she ever seen. He finds her scary and annoying back then, Damont said she was interesting and fun. Ryanne was always following them, stalking them, and at times blurt out embarrassing things about the two being potential _twincest_ couple, he doesn't understand what she meant back then but when he found out what it meant he was constantly embarrassed and irritated. He blamed that on Damont though for encouraging her and making her fantasy come true. Belmont snapped out of his thoughts when Damont kissed him fully on the lips. Ryanne was squealing excitedly beside him. He stumbled back, his right arm flying to cover his flushed face and his grimace at the _sudden_ _attack_, 'Ni-niisan! What the hell?!'

Damont chuckled, 'Sorry, couldn't resist. You're irresistibly cute when you're daydreaming!'

'OHMYGOSH! You two are killing me! That was so HOT!' squealed Ryanne happily, her face beet red and her hands cupping her cheeks, 'I'm so happy I get to see THAT!'

Belmont groaned, 'Shut up…'

He nearly lost his balance when Ryanne tackled him and kissed him passionately. Damont's face turned beet red at the sight and he turned away rubbing his face, 'Ah, I'll set up the table.'

Ryanne pulled back and grinned, 'Feeling better?'

Belmont averted his eyes and leaned back, cheeks flushed, 'No.'

The woman smirked slyly as she pressed her body against him, 'Aww, c'mon.'

Belmont gulped and his face reddened. He glared at her half-heartedly, 'Back off Ry.'

'Tsundere much,' said Ryanne as she stepped back.

'And you're a….a sadist.'

'I take that as a compliment!' said the woman with a cheeky grin. She took the bags in his hands then dropped them on the couch before going back to Belmont who was still standing by the entrance watching her warily. She grabbed his hand and led him toward the kitchen. Damont approached Ryanne and gave her a quick kiss then stuck out his tongue at his younger brother who rolled his eyes, 'Nice try but she loves me more than you.'

Damont seemed thoughtful before saying, 'And I love you more than her!'

'I love you boys!' said Ryanne throwing her arms up with a silly grin on her face. Damont beamed happily at the declaration.

Belmont sighed and let his forehead land on the table with a dull thud, 'Idiots… I'm in love with a pair of idiots.'

* * *

Days had passed and there was no incident. The night fell and the ballroom was filled with invited guests. Damont began to relax but made sure he could sense Scelus using his Shadow Perception. He shifted to his other foot as he scanned the guests in the ballroom. Soul had stepped up and took over the piano when the band took their break. Akane joined him by playing a violin and Anya was playing the cello. A man passed by and Damont gave him a nod, signaling there was no problem. The man nodded back then headed off to probably check with the other securities. His eyes caught sight of Ryanne who was tugging at a reluctant Belmont, asking for a dance. Both he and Belmont wore matching simple tuxedo, making it hard for the others to differentiate them. He grinned and waved at his brother when the younger twin gave him a helpless look.

A tall dark haired man dressed as a waiter approached him with a tray of drinks. The man smiled at him, 'Would you like a drink sir?'

'Nah, I'm cool.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Very well,' said the man as he walked away, approaching Belmont and Ryanne. The two were now shooting nasty looks at each other and whispering heatedly, he was sure they were throwing threats at each other, as usual. They stopped arguing and he watched his brother took a glass from the waiter then gulped down the liquid before giving it back to the waiter who had yet to walk away, probably curious about the couple. Damont chuckled when Ryanne took out the big guns and shot Belmont her kicked puppy eyes. They both know Belmont always relent if either of them gave him the puppy eyes, 'He's such a softie.'

He jumped when someone spoke behind him, 'Are you guys twins?'

He spun around and found himself face-to-face with Scelus who was dressed in a rented suit. The man chuckled nervously, 'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.'

Damont forced a smile. Damn it, he didn't even sense the man was near, 'Yes. We're twins.'

'Oh, it must be cool!'

Damont raised a brow in question and Scelus continued, 'You know, you guys could pull off some wicked pranks together and make people really confused!'

'Ah, yeah… we did that when we were kids…'

'Umm, I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'Uhh… I found some information about… the previous Scelus.'

Damont gave the man his full attention and waited for him to continue. Scelus rubbed his neck nervously, 'Scelus was a really bad guy huh? A-and if I am the same Scelus… I'd like to apologize for the… the pain I've caused.'

'Why?'

'I feel really bad for what he- I've done.'

'No. I mean… we're still not sure if you're the same Scelus right? So you don't have to apologize. Yet.'

Scelus frowned slightly, 'Everyone said the same thing… But if I **am** the same Scelus, I really do want to apologize for my wrongdoings.'

Damont sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it slightly, 'Look, just… just forget everything and enjoy the party. It's no use if you kept worrying about it when you're not sure yourself. You didn't get invited to brood. You're here to enjoy the party.'

'…okay. What's your name by the way?'

'Seiji.'

'Oh, I thought it was _something_-mont…'

Damont tried not to show him being uncomfortable, 'That's kinda like a nickname…'

'Oh. It's nice meeting you Seiji. Hope we can be friends.'

Damont shook Scelus' hand, 'Yeah, same here.'

He watched Scelus walked away heading toward the banquet table. He frowned slightly, _could he be a different Scelus? I don't sense anything evil from him._ While he kept his eyes on Scelus, he didn't notice the tall dark-haired waiter staring at him from a distance. The waiter continued to walk among the crowd, targeting certain people just as he was ordered by his master. He was approaching the small stage as the trio stopped playing music and ready to let the original band to continue their performance. Akane said his thanks to the waiter as he took a glass, Soul gave a smile and a nod of thanks while Anya had went straight to find her friends. The waiter smiled and walked on. He stopped abruptly when a fierce-looking man suddenly appeared and took one of the glasses on his tray.

'What're ya looking at punk?' asked Ragnarok as he raised a brow. The waiter smiled and turned away. The Demon Sword frowned; the waiter was giving him a weird vibe. _Something ain't right here!_

'Ragnarok, you're scaring people,' Jenna reprimanded him gently. The woman was dressed in a white dress with the skirt covering her ankles and fashioned like a blooming flower. She wore white elbow length gloves and there's a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Around her neck is a gold necklace with a Victorian-styled pendant. For her feet, she wore grey high heels. Her hair was untied and combed to hang on her right shoulder.

'Sorry… I just hate formal event,' muttered Ragnarok.

'But you seem to love the food,' quipped Hanna. She looked different without her piercings. The she-werewolf was dressed in a deep blue cocktail dress with silver bangles and round earrings, black lace choker and black ankle strapped high heels.

Ragnarok was ready to shoot a remark but Armageddon gripped his shoulder to warn him not to make a scene. He huffed, 'Food's the only thing that's good here.'

'Really? Nothing else?' asked Hanna.

'What? Is there something else that's good here?'

Hanna raised a brow and her eyes trailed to her sister. Ragnarok followed her gaze and he blushed, 'Oh…'

'What is it?' asked Jenna clueless.

'Hey! Jenna likes this song! Why don't you two go dance?' asked Hanna far too cheerfully.

'Oh, but Ragnarok-'

Ragnarok took Jenna's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. He shot a glare at Hanna over his shoulder and the woman grinned triumphantly. Armageddon chuckled and shook his head, 'He's not a good dancer.'

'Well, more entertainment for me!' said Hanna.

Armageddon sighed then turned to her, 'Want to dance with me?'

'Heh, thought you'd never ask.'

* * *

'There you are.'

Kid looked over his shoulder to find Crona standing by the door to the balcony. His eyes lingered on her for a few seconds. Crona was dressed in a Victorian-styled black dress with white cuffs and collar. The front of the skirt splits, showing a white layered underskirt and the back of the dress' skirt was shaped like an inverted triangle. White roses were stitched on either side of her hip and down and to the back of the skirt where the vines met a large symmetrical rose. She wore a simple black high heeled shoe with white lace. Though his eyes caught some unsymmetrical folds on the skirt that made his eyes twitched and his skin tingle with irritation, but whisperings that he was sure only he could hear made him chose to ignore the unsymmetrical flaws. He did not want to entertain the voices. He focused his eyes on her curious face, smiled at her and beckoned her to join him.

Crona looked over her shoulder at the party going on inside before she briskly walked toward him. Her eyes scanned him for anything to tell her concerning his wellbeing. She smiled when he doesn't seem to be ill or tired, 'What are you doing out here?'

'Just getting away from the formal talks,' he said with a sigh.

'The _nobles_ bore you?' asked Crona with a hint of amusement.

He smiled humorously, 'Who wouldn't get bored? All they talk about is what troubles them, well, their future life really… They don't care much about the _commoners_ … those nobles are selfish.'

'Oh… They're mean…'

'…but it's my duty to protect them as well.'

Crona's shoulder brushed against his arm, 'You're a good man.'

'Am I?'

'Yes.'

'You're a good woman then.'

Crona chuckled, 'Thank you.'

Kid sighed, 'Three years… a lot has changed in three years… but at the same time a lot remains the same…'

Crona looked at him quizzically but his gaze was at the glowing lights in the distance. She followed his gaze and considered about his words. They stared at the city lights and listen to the sounds coming from inside the ballroom and the city. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the celebration. It was after all a celebration to remember the day the Trinity Peace Treaty was signed. A lot of changes had happened since then, healing magic had helped a lot in curing injuries and illness and the Anima's strength and abilities had helped sniff out dangerous criminals and protect the public, working alongside members of Shibusen. The reopened Witch Academy had helped reduced the number of Rogue Witches by training them to control their destructive instincts and be more disciplined and placid. The number of Feral Animas had also reduced and their population had remained low as how it should be. Hanna had said the Cursed Bloodline is supposed to disappear soon because the _Anima Gene_ (as Jenna had called it) is recessive. In a family whose parents are Anima, one out of five of the children will be Anima while the others are human. The only way to keep the bloodline going is by infecting humans with their Curse Blood, as opposed to 'a human turn into a werewolf when he got bitten'.

But there will always be someone who will be corrupted, become evil and mad with desire. Madness is an illness of the mind. How many are turning evil he couldn't guess. There are just too many people. With that many people, madness grows quickly especially in a world after a great disaster. It breeds from a single human's fear then morphed into a kind of virus that infects the mind, feeding lies and fantasies to help the human fight his fears and at the same time fuels his dark desires. Rationality will be a blur and he will act according to the evil whispers of madness. There is no cure for madness but one has to learn to control it, suppress it. But the recent cases related to madness are increasing far too quickly. It made the young Shinigami tense and alert and it's taking its toll on him. He's descending into madness as well; it was slow but at the same time it was unexpected. The world seems to be falling apart and order is slowly losing its supremacy. It's not just the world; he's also losing his self-control. Sometimes he is not aware of his actions and surrounding that it scares him. He wants to protect those who look up to him, those who love him. He knows Crona and the others noticed the subtle changes in him… he had to tell them soon, ask for their help but couldn't help but doubt. What if they lose trust in him? What if they fear him and see him as a threat? What is he going to do? Will he lose more than what he's losing now?

'Kaito?'

Kid couldn't help but gasped in surprise at the warm hand holding his hand which was tightly gripping the balcony's railing. He turned wide eyes to Crona, suddenly feeling cornered. She was staring at him with fear, no… not fear, concern. Crona cupped his face with her hands and gazed into his eyes, 'Shh… it's okay. I'm here.'

Kid took a moment to calm himself, his eyes shifting around before he shut them and tried to control his breathing. He flinched at a stabbing pain in his head but it was fleeting. Crona's thumbs were rubbing circles on his cheeks and it helped him calm down. He opened his eyes, 'S-sorry.'

Crona's voice was strained, her eyes shining with unshed tears, 'What's wrong?'

Kid held her hands gently, 'I… I don't know…'

'You're trembling. Do want to sit down?'

'N-no. I'm good,' he said as he leaned his hips against the balcony's railing. Crona stepped closer, her right hand rubbing her left arm in a familiar nervous gesture. She waited patiently for Kid to compose himself.

'…are you okay now?'

'Ye-yeah… again, I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.'

'But I'm troubling you…'

'I'm worried because I care… I love you.'

Kid smiled at her, 'Thank you.'

Crona sighed and leaned against the railing as well, her left side pressing against him for warmth and comfort, 'If it helps, you can talk to me… I'll listen.'

Kid pulled her closer against him, his arm draped casually over her shoulders and his thumb stroking her shoulder, 'I… I'm worried.'

Crona looked up at him, her wide blue eyes gleaming in the light from the building, 'Is it about Scelus?'

Kid shook his head, 'I'm worried I'll hurt you.'

'Why do you think you would?'

'I'm… I feel like I'm descending… into madness.'

Crona took in a deep breath, 'No you won't.'

'But I'm losing control already… I can't remember certain things I've done… events, conversations… There's…. there's this darkness in me… this evil… maybe it's a _leftover_ from the Kishin's influence on me. And it's growing… it's slowly taking over me.'

'Then fight it,' said Crona.

'I am… but I'm exhausted… and I'm not as strong as you think.'

Crona's gaze lowered as her right hand reached up to twine her fingers with his hand on her shoulder, 'No… you're strong Kaito… don't think so lowly of yourself.'

'But I-'

'Then lean on me. If you think you're not strong enough there is no shame to ask for help from others. You know I would never refuse you. So don't push me away… Don't be a fool.'

Kid sighed wearily as his other hand raise to rub at his neck, 'Okay… I'll try.'

Crona hugged him tightly and she let out a silent sigh. Kid hesitated for a moment then he hugged her back, 'I promise I'll try my best.'

'I know you will. Just come talk to me if you're troubled. Don't bottle it all up.'

Kid scowled slightly when he heard whisperings in the wind, familiar words that had haunted him every night, **you can hide from us Shinigami-kun but we'll find you. You will succumb to us. **He shut his eyes and tried to block them out. _Don't let them get you, just ignore them_._ They're not real… they're not there_. Crona reluctantly took a step back, 'Let's get back inside, okay?'

Kid nodded numbly. He held her shoulders as his eyes roamed over her, his hands automatically fixed her hair and smoothed out the unsymmetrical folds on her dress. Crona gazed at him, trying to read him but his face was blank of emotions, his eyes hollow as if he had withdrawn from the world. The sight made her heart ached. It's true that his OCD with symmetry had returned but most of the time he seemed distant when he took care of the 'flaws'. His usual outbursts of displeasure (which she finds amusing, adorable and sometimes irritating) had reduced and there are times he doesn't even react to things which are symmetrical and unsymmetrical. Then there was clarity in his eyes and he blinked then forced a smile, 'Let's go.'

Crona slipped her hand into his, gripping his hand gently to reassure herself and him that they have each other. A smile graced her lips when the first thing she saw when they entered the ballroom was Liz and Loup waltzing. The others were on the dance floor as well, Soul with Maka, Ox with Kim, Harvar tensely dancing with Jacqueline who seemed amused with his discomfort, Ryanne with Belmont (or maybe it's Damont now?) and Tezca with Azusa. The others were either at the banquet table or having conversations with the other guests. She saw Patty laughing at something Kilik had said to her by the banquet table. Jenna was talking with a group of people with Hanna lingering nearby guarding her. She didn't see Ragnarok and Armageddon, assuming they're on patrol duty. She caught sight of Akane approaching Tsumugi and asked for a dance, the teenager was blushing profusely and tensely nodded after a gentle prod from her two best friends.

Crona realized she and Kid are still standing by the door to the balcony and she turned to him. Before she could say something a voice interrupted, 'Crona-san?'

She turned to face Scelus who was smiling warily as his eyes were on Kid who was glaring daggers at him. The man cleared his throat and Crona felt Kid's arm slipped around her waist and pulling her toward him. Scelus noticed the gesture but he asked anyway, 'Would you like to dance with me?'

'Eh?' the Witch was surprised. She never thought Scelus would boldly ask her to dance with him when Kid's distrust and displeasure was so obvious. She glanced at Kid but he kept his eyes on Scelus. The Shinigami growled, 'Sorry, but she's with me.'

Scelus smile faltered a bit, 'Sorry but I didn't ask you.'

Crona nervously shifted her eyes between the two men, 'Ah… I'm sorry but I…'

'It's alright. I understand,' said Scelus as he took a step back then walked away.

Crona felt Kid relax and she nudged him gently, 'He's a guest, be nice.'

'Sorry but I don't want another man holding you or stand close to you,' he said bitterly.

'Ragnarok's attitude seems to rub off on you.'

'Well, it's not wrong for me to be… overprotective, right?'

'More like possessive,' said Crona with a chuckle.

Kid's eyes shifted to her and she noticed his jaw clenched, 'Crona I-'

Crona shook her head, 'Don't worry. I only have you in my heart.'

Kid let out a sound that is a mix of laughter and sigh, 'That's cheesy.'

The woman grinned, 'I know.'

Kid spied a waiter standing and he waved the man over and took two glasses. He thanked the man then dismissed him. He gave a glass to Crona and took a drink from his glass. He watched as Crona took a tentative sip of the red liquid before downing the rest. Another waiter walked by and they dropped their glasses on his tray. The music changed and Crona looked up at him with glee, 'Wanna dance?'

Kid seemed to think about it before he shrugged, '…okay.'

The two walked to the dance floor unaware of a pair of eyes observing them. The young woman with dark maroon hair smiled as she tipped her glass and took a sip from her drink. Her magenta eyes shifted to Scelus who was conversing with Kilik and Patty then to the tall dark haired waiter who had quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed. She chuckled to herself as her eyes drifted to the others who she's interested with, her brain making up calculations and analysis from her observation. The smile on her face broke to a wide grin when she likes what her brain had concluded. Her eyes landed on Ryanne and narrowed, 'A catalyst. That's what I need for the twin's awakening.'

* * *

**I do enjoy writing about Ryanne x Twins, Jenna x Ragnarok and Kid x Crona moments. The chapters are getting longer as well since I've grown in my writing abilities so expect a lot of... uhh... detailed descriptions and stuff! Don't forget to leave a review to keep me motivated!**


	5. Doubts and Fears, the Seeds of Madness

**A/N:** Internet sucks for the past two weeks... And I'm getting hit by Writer's Block! So... please be patient while for the updates because my battle with the Writer's Block monster is not easy! Ah and do keep in mind I update twice a month or if I win against the WB monster I'll try to update once a week. Usually my updates are in the weekends because that's when I have less work.

Brief summary for this chapter? A bit of Scelus and Meme interaction, there's some Crona and Kid moment then there's creeping Madness and... oh just read the chapter! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Doubts and Fears the Seeds of Madness**

The flame on the shortening candlestick flickered when he exhaled, the orange-yellow light from the flame illuminating his tired face in the darkened corner of the library where he had made his "research nest". Scelus raised a hand and rubbed at his tired eyes. The letters on the ancient scroll he was reading blurred and it was getting hard for him to concentrate. He groaned and leaned back in the wooden chair and winced slightly as it creaked loudly in the quiet room. He also took notice of the aches on his back, shoulder and neck muscles for sitting on the chai for hours. He stared at the scroll with a scowl then heaved another sigh as he pushed it away with disdain. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of mold and dust surrounding him, coming from the collection of books, scrolls and parchment he had gathered. His goggle was lying haphazardly on a pile of books, his coat draped at the back of an empty chair to his right. He stifled a yawn as he raised his hand to give his neck and shoulder a massage as he rotated his neck to get the kinks out.

'Oh, you're still here?'

Scelus looked up to meet Meme. He identifies her as the girl always with the girl at the counter (Anya was her name if he remembers correctly). He sometimes sees her around, especially in the evening or at night. And usually she let him be. They've never talked before. His eyes caught on her ample breasts and he raised his eyes quickly and he nodded slowly, 'Yeah.'

Meme's eyes gazed at the collection of reading materials surrounding him. She tilted her head slightly, 'I'm Tatane Meme, Anya's friend.'

'I'm… Scelus,' he replied hesitantly.

Meme nodded, 'I heard. So did you find what you were looking for?'

Scelus wrapped his arms around his chest, 'Yeah… I guess.'

Meme was quiet for a moment before she took a seat on the other empty chair, 'Wanna talk about it?'

The man blinked, 'What?'

'You look troubled. And since you don't… have a friend here, I'm willing to lend my ears.'

'You're not… scared of me?'

Meme gave a small smile, 'You seem harmless. Besides, if you are a dangerous person, you would've been taken care of by the Spartoi.'

Scelus stared at her oddly before he shrugged, 'Okay then… uhh, I don't know how to start.'

'It's okay, take your time. I'm currently stuck with the graveyard shift anyway and I'm a bit bored.'

Scelus tilted his head back, staring at the dark ceiling, his brain rearranging information and formulating questions. He sighed, 'I'm a bit confused.'

'With what?'

He hesitated for a moment, 'I was told by… someone that I was betrayed by the previous Shinigami.'

Meme pursed her lips, 'What do _you_ think?'

Scelus lowered his gaze to wander over the stack of scrolls, books and papers around him, '…I think she lied to me. From what I read, especially these… journals written by Death himself, he held hatred against me because I am endangering peace. I was a bad person. Evil. I deserve to be killed… then there were some of his words where he seemed confused. Like here-' he picked up a weathered leather bound book and opened to a marked page, '_I see a man with dark hair and golden eyes in my dreams. Another God perhaps. He seems familiar and important yet I cannot remember who he is. I feel the same familiarity when I face Scelus… it is confusing. I am feeling reluctant to harm him but he's the Kishin. He's endangering peace. So he is an enemy. But why do I feel like he's not the enemy? Why does he feel like a long lost friend? I confronted Eibon about this and he denies that Scelus and I were once friends. However there was something in his eyes… he's keeping secrets from me. And he is sad and terrified at the same time._'

Meme blinked when Scelus paused reading. He lowered the book onto his lap and looked at her, 'What does he look like?'

'Huh?'

'The previous Shinigami?'

'Ah… I don't know. He always wore a mask so I've never seen his face.'

Scelus shut his eyes, 'I've been having dreams lately. A man who looks like the current Shinigami but slightly older… he's always smiling at me, talking cheerfully as if we were close… and a woman…'

Meme watched his brows furrowed and she waited patiently for him to rearrange his thoughts. Scelus bit his lower lip, 'I couldn't see her face… but she smells of nature… like the forest. She have this long curly brown hair… when she laughs, it's the most wonderful thing. She's always happy… so carefree… then…' Scelus frowned and his jaw tensed, 'Then she was gone… there's blood everywhere… there's pain… there's tears and everything was a blur of image and muffled sounds.'

'Do you… do you think those are your memories?' asked Meme hesitantly.

Scelus opened his eyes and shook his head feebly, 'I don't know. I'm very confused.'

Meme leaned forward and patted his knee gently, 'It's okay. Try sorting it out by focusing on what you could grasp. You know? Summarize your findings.'

Scelus let out a huff, 'Well, I know now that I was a dick and Death was a good guy.'

'But we're not sure if you are the same Scelus as the previous one.'

'No. I'm sure I'm the same Scelus.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Well, the dreams for starter.'

'But you said it yourself that you're not sure if they're memories.'

'Okay, assuming the dreams are memories. They kinda gave me a vague feeling of familiarity. Like they belong to me.'

'Hmm, next?'

'Death… seemed to have lost some memories.'

Meme nodded, 'You're referring to his journal entries.'

'Yeah. And I have this gut feeling that he and I are, were, close. But that's the missing piece I need to figure out.'

'Next?'

Scelus shook his head, 'Those are the two major points of my findings… I need to talk with Shinigami-kun. He seems to know more… and maybe I need to go find this Eibon dude.'

Meme gave a grin, 'Well, I'm glad you have some leads now.'

The man smiled at her and she secretly likes it, 'Thank you Meme.'

'You're welcome. It's really late; you should go back to your room.'

'No, I'll just sleep here.'

Meme raised a brow, 'A bed is much more comfortable you know.'

'You're not going home right?'

'Graveyard shift.'

'Then I'm staying. Don't want you to be alone.'

Meme chuckled lightly, 'I've been doing this for months, I'm used to it.'

'Why is there even a graveyard shift anyway?'

'There are a few people who would come here to do research. And someone's gotta keep an eye on the treasures of knowledge. Don't want some thief taking a book and keep it for himself.'

'Oh… anyway, if you feel bored feel free to wake me up. I don't usually need sleep though. I only do it when I'm really tired or just to pass the time.'

'Naw, you just sleep. I'll be okay,' said Meme as she stood up.

'Hey, Meme?'

'Hmm?'

Scelus hesitated, 'A-are we… are we friends?'

Meme stared at him and she could see the longing in his eyes, the loneliness he tried to keep hidden. She smiled at him, 'Yeah. I guess so.'

She felt happy when the loneliness retreated as his face lit up. The man grinned widely, 'Thank you!'

Meme gave a nonchalant wave before she went to continue her patrol, her train of thought going back and forth with Scelus. She gave off an appearance of an air heads but she often surprise people with her ease to make friends, her trustfulness, her determination and loyalty. Meme always sees the good in people and that's her best trait. She nodded when she had made a decision. Scelus is a good person and she is willing to be his friend and help him.

* * *

'You're still awake?'

Crona looked up from the book she was reading, blinking owlishly to let her eyes focus with the kitchen's dim light. Liz was standing at the door with a sleepy expression, her sleeping attire consisting of a grey top and a pair of white sweat pants. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she shuffled toward the sink, 'Whatcha reading there?'

Crona blushed lightly as she discreetly tried to cover the book with her arms, 'Uhh… m-my mom's journal.'

That piqued Liz's interest and she lowered the glass that she had filled with water, 'Medusa's journal huh? So what was she like?'

The older woman regretted it when she saw sadness clouding her friend's eyes. Crona's fingers absentmindedly brushed the pages of the book, 'She's… She was different. Nothing like the person I remember.'

'Oh, sorry I brought it up.'

Crona shook her head and smiled, 'She's wonderful! You know… I never thought she'd be like any teenage girl. Worrying about her looks, her studies and boys.'

Liz smiled, 'Well, she was once a teenager too you know.'

'Yeah but she seemed more… human. And one of the best parts in her life was meeting father. They were really happy.'

'I bet,' said Liz as her thought wandered to her fiancé. She sobered when Crona's smile faded, 'What is it?'

Crona's eyes landed on her mother's handwriting, 'She was also so much like me before I met you guys. She always believes she was weak and insignificant. She was scared of being a failure and forgotten… and apparently she and Arachne are not blood sisters and I'm kinda glad.'

'Ah yes… I've always been curious about that since Arachne is more than eight hundred years old.'

Crona nodded, 'A lot of Witches who are _sisters _or _siblings_ are not of the same blood. They become family by forming a group with people they trust. Eruka-nee says so… She says when a Witch reaches an age where the parent think she could survive on her own, she will be left with an older Witch or on her own to survive.'

Liz frowned her mind flashing to Angela for a moment, 'That's horrible.'

'Eruka-nee said she was lucky she met the Nezumi sisters. They look after each other. As for mother… Arachne was just using her to find ways to resurrect Asura to fulfill her ambition. She used mother's need for acknowledgment and a family. And mother's obsession with research was a catalyst that drove her into madness…' She left out the other things she had found out. Other than the pressure of trying to impress Arachne, Noah's departure had sadly also contributed to her mother's vulnerability to madness. The same madness had helped her mother become strong and confident but had corrupted her, just like many Witches who had succumbed to their destructive instinct. Crona made a mental note to ask the Beildschmidt brothers about her father since she did not have his journal.

After being in silent for a few minutes, both women lost in their respective thoughts, Liz gave a small sigh, 'Its late Crona-chan. Go to sleep.'

Crona nodded and shut the book. They shuffled out of the kitchen and she flicked the light of on their way out. They went upstairs with the aid of the flashlight Liz had with her. The whole mansion wasn't exactly in total darkness, the light from the city and the moon filtered in and showed them shadowed forms of the familiar objects in the mansion. They whispered their goodnight and headed toward their respective rooms. Crona hesitated a moment and changed her course and headed for Kid's room. She opened the door quietly and sighed when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She stood standing at the door, contemplating to go to her room or stay for a few minutes. She tensed when there was a shuffle of blanket when he stirred. She frowned when she heard him mumbling incoherently. _Another nightmare_, she thought worriedly as she quickly went to his side.

Kid's movement became erratic as he tossed and turned. His brows scrunched together and lips pulled down to a grimace. He was covered in cold sweat and his breathing was shallow and fast. She could hear him saying 'no' repetitively. Crona dropped her mother's journal at the foot of his bed before she went up beside him and gripped his shoulders lightly, 'Kid-kun! Wake up!'

'No! Don't hurt them!'

Crona bit her bottom lip nervously and shook him harder, 'Kid-kun!'

'My Fault… I can't…'

'Kaito!'

Suddenly Crona found herself pinned on the bed. Kid's hands around her neck as he glared at her with his teeth bared, 'I won't let you hurt them!'

Crona choked for air as his grip tightened, 'K-Kai-to!'

Her heart fluttered frantically at the Madness in his eyes as he stared at her, his golden eyes gleaming eerily in the dark. She gripped his wrists, trying to loosen his grip on her. She choked out his name again but he doesn't seem to register what he was doing to her as he continued to seethe at her. Her vision began to tunnel at the lack of air, she shut her eyes, _I'm sorry!_ She sucked in a deep breath when Kid's grip around her neck disappeared. She coughed and rubbed her sore neck, then looked at Kid who was being held back by black thorny vines that she had summoned. The thorns ripped his shirt and cut his skin but he still seemed oblivious as he cried angrily, there were madness and desperation in his eyes, 'NO! Don't hurt them!'

Crona's heart ached at the sight. She scrambled to her knees and cupped his face, 'Shh! It's just a dream. Wake up! Please wake up!'

Kid struggled some more before his movements slowed. His eyes rolled up and he hung limply against the vines holding him up. Crona commanded the vines to lower him and she cautiously touched his forehead when she noticed a sudden change. Her worry spiked when she felt the heat radiating off him, 'K-Kid? Kaito? Can… can you hear me?'

Kid groaned and curled into a fetal position, '…Cr… Crona?'

'Yes, it's me… h-how are you feeling?'

'Head hurts… and it's cold…' he said as he shivered.

Crona quickly wiped away her tears before they fell, 'I-it's okay. Go back to sleep.'

Kid cracked his eyes open and he sat up when he got a glimpse of her. He gasped and grabbed his head, Crona instinctively held his shoulders before he falls back onto the mattress too quickly. Kid leaned forward, resting his head against her left shoulder. He raised a shaky hand to trace the bruise around her neck, 'Crona… what happened? Who did this?'

'Nothing happened,' she replied as she stroked his hair gently. Her frown deepened when she listened to his labored breathing.

Kid shut his eyes tightly, '…I did it… Didn't I? I'm the one who hurt you.'

'No. It was an accident.'

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled against her neck.

'It's not your fault.'

'I'm sorry…'

'It's okay Kid-kun.'

'My fault…'

'Kid-kun it's-'

'Couldn't save 'em…'

Crona noticed he had fallen asleep. She sighed and shifted his weight against her. Looks like she had to sleep here again to make sure he doesn't get another nightmare. She lowered him onto the bed gently, eyes scanning at his torn clothe and skin that had stopped bleeding and healed. She pressed a palm against his forehead, _his fever's gone!_ She thought surprised. She listened to his breathing and was glad to find it had returned to normal and so was his pulse when she pressed her ear against his chest. She sighed and tucked her head under his chin. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shirt, 'What's going on? What's wrong with you Kid-kun?'

The light that filtered through the high window was bright and piercing. Kid groaned as he rolled onto his back. There was a dull throbbing in his head and he noticed a weight on his chest. He sighed, _Crona?_ He opened his eyes and confirmed his own thought when he saw her sleeping next to him, her arm draped around his middle. He rubbed the grit from his eyes and then raised his arm when he saw his torn sleeve. His brows furrowed in confusion and he carefully sat up, not wanting to wake the slumbering young woman. He had found out that she's not a morning person and doesn't usually get up early unless prompted. He looked around his room, other than his night shirt, everything else looks intact. He turned to Crona in confusion and he tensed when he saw the bruise around her neck. He looked at it carefully and realized the bruise was shaped like hands, _She was strangled?! _ He thought frantically as he wracked his brain trying to recall if she had been involved in a fight recently. Images flashed in his head and a hand flew to cover his mouth. He felt nauseous! He did it! It was him who gave her that bruise! It was him who strangled her!

**_Yes, it was you! You're dangerous! You have to get away from her! As long as you're near she'll be in danger!_**

'N-no… I didn't… I couldn't…'

**_She was lucky last night. What about next time? What if you succeeded? What if you killed her?_**

'I wouldn't!'

**_Are you sure? You weren't aware when you attacked her last night._**

Kid gripped his head and leaned forward. He shut his eyes tightly and dug his nails into his scalp, 'Shut up! You're not real! Shut up!'

**_I am real. I am part of you. Always been a part of you._**

'Lies! Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies!'

**_Hey, did you know where Hell is? _**

'Shut up…'

'Nngh… Kid-kun? What's wrong?'

**_Where is it? I know you know._**

'V-voices… make them stop!'

Crona sat up, her eyes wide, 'What?'

Kid thought he saw a shadow behind Crona. It was a silhouette of a man and where his face should be was two red eyes shaped like almonds and an ear splitting hollow grin. The shadow raised his right hand and pointed a finger at his own head;**_ It's up here, in your head. We call it Madness_**.

'Ughh… my head!'

There was a high pitch ringing and it was so loud that he flinched. His right hand patted the space beside him, searching for Crona to ground him and reassure him this wasn't some whacked out dream. He felt Crona grabbed his hand and gripped tightly. The ringing was too loud and he couldn't hear her even though he could see her lips moving, her beautiful face was masked with pure distress. The light behind her was growing bright, too bright that it made the dull throbbing in his head spike.

**_Hey Shinigami-kun. Do you now what are the seeds of Madness?_**

Kid gasped when he realized the shadow was in front of him. For a moment he was baffled,Why isn't Crona reacting? Can't she see this shadow being in between them?! The shadow's hollow grin widened as he reached a hand forward towards Kid's chest. Kid gasped when he felt something cold went through his chest. He raised terrified eyes at the shadow whose face was an inch away from him; he could feel his cold breath tickling his skin, **_Doubts… and fears_****. **The shadow pulled his hand back and moved aside to show Kid Crona's tear-stricken face. Kid suddenly found it hard to breath and he was unaware of Crona's frantic words as she held onto him fearfully. His eyes trained on the shadow as he moved behind Crona. His hollow grin stretched impossibly wider as he raised a hand toward her head, his red eyes seeming to glow ominously. Kid choked out a feeble warning as he fell against Crona, hoping to pull her away from the shadow being before it could harm her. His vision began to blur and everything seemed surreal. He couldn't feel anything and sounds seemed garbled as if he's under water. The shadow being chuckled darkly **_let the seeds of Madness grow and flourish._** And everything spiraled into darkness and numbness.

* * *

Scelus fell onto the floor with a loud thud and he sat up frantically, knocking down nearby stacks of books. His hand gripped his chest tightly and he looked around. Meme came running to him and she stared at him, 'Are you alright?'

'Y-yeah. Sorry.'

Meme pulled him up and he wavered on his feet slightly. She stared at him as he tried to find his balance, 'Nightmare?'

'Huh? No! It was…. It was a strange feeling.'

Meme pursed her lip, 'What do you mean?'

Scelus shook his head and ran a hand through his dark spiky hair, 'Uhh… I dunno how to explain it. It's like… there's something dangerous nearby.'

'Dangerous? An enemy?'

He sighed, 'No… it's not… it's not human. That's what I can tell.'

'A Witch?'

'…no. Look, let's just drop it. It's probably just a leftover feeling from a weird dream or something.'

Meme stared at him for a few moments before she nodded, 'Okay. My shift will be over in a few more minutes. You wanna have breakfast?'

'Sure! I'm starved!' said Scelus as he beamed.

'Ah, you're one of those people who are easily pleased with food.'

'Huh?'

'Nevermind. Why don't you pack up your stuff and go wash your face or something. I'll take care of this mess.'

'Oh, sorry about that. Let me help.'

'No, you go do as I say and let me do my job.'

Scelus hesitated before he nodded, 'Yes ma'am.'

Meme smirked as she lightly pushed him away making him stumble on his feet. Scelus shot her a half-hearted glare before he stalked off to the restroom after grabbing his coat and goggles. Meme began picking up the books and piling them neatly to how she remembered they were before they toppled down. She noticed most of the books' titles were related to amnesia, psychology, madness, insanity and history of Shibusen, Shinigami-sama and Witches. The book in her hand caught her attention though. It's titled "_The Origins of the Kishin_" written by who she assumed a long forgotten author. She stared at it for a long moment before putting it with the other pile of books.

'You ready?'

Meme gasped and spun around to find Scelus who was grinning cheekily. He had put on his coat and his goggles were hanging around his neck. Meme sighed, 'You startled me.'

'Hahaha, sorry about that. So about breakfast…'

'Is that all you think about?'

'Well, I'm a hungry man… and I need food!'

'Okay. Let me sign out and then I'll take you to this nice café.'

'Awesome!'

Meme rolled her eyes as he obediently followed her closely like some lost puppy. Anya who just came for her shift raised a brow when she saw Scelus tailing her. Meme smiled and shrugged then left after she signed out. Scelus had begun bombarding her questions related to food and sharing his knowledge of food he had tasted during his travels. She couldn't help but be amused by his love for food. They stopped by at the mission counter to greet a very sleepy Harudori Tsugumi on their way to the exit. They also met Maka and Soul on their way. The older Meister stared at them oddly and smiled tentatively at Meme. Soul waved casually at them before following Maka to the mission counter.

'Scelus seems… normal,' said Maka.

Soul shrugged, 'Well, the dude have amnesia… and he's not crazy.'

'Still… I find it weird to see him so… so much like a normal person.'

'What do you expect?' asked Soul as he scratched his temple.

'I dunno… Just not like that.'

'Ah, Maka-san, Soul-san! Good morning!' said Tsugumi cheerfully with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

Maka grinned at the younger girl, 'Morning Tsugumi-chan! How's the board?'

Tsugumi stifled a yawn, 'Well, if you're looking for an A class or S class mission, there's not much.'

Maka walked over to the display board and looked at the list of missions tacked to the board. None of them interested her though. She heard Soul who was leaning against the counter sighed, 'C'mon Maka, let's just have a chill day today.'

'Sorry Soul but we need to keep ourselves at our best. If we slack off we'll be out of shape!'

'If you're worried about your figure, you can just go to the gy- OW! The Hell was that for?!' asked Soul as he rubbed his sore head where Maka just landed a Maka chop.

The Scythe Meister huffed, her cheek pinkish, 'Idiot! This is what I'm talking about! You could've dodge that attack!'

'That was a sneak attack!' argued Soul.

'A-ano…' said Tsugumi as she stood nervously behind the counter.

'And there's nothing wrong with my figure!' said Maka her face flushed.

Soul scoffed, 'That's not what I heard-'

Maka gasped, 'You _were _spying on me!'

'W-what?! No! You were the one who said it out loud!'

'I DID not!'

Tsugumi raised a hand nervously, 'Ahh… guys…'

There was a pop-beat music and Maka took out her cell phone, 'Hey, It's from Reiji-san! Or maybe it was Seiji-san…'

'Just answer the phone,' said Soul as he stepped closer, curious about the phone call. He watched Maka's expression as she talked with whichever of the Beildschmidt twin on the phone. She seemed thoughtful then she lowered the phone and turned to him, 'He wants us to take over their mission. Are you okay with that?'

Soul shrugged, 'Hey, you're the one who wants to _stay in shape_.'

Maka shot him a glare and raised the phone to her ear, 'Okay, we'll take the mission. Yeah, we're at Shibusen now. Okay, we'll see you later then.'

She hung up on the phone and Soul raised a brow, 'So?'

'He'll give the papers and brief us later.'

'Ah, was that Reiji-san?' asked Tsugumi.

Maka turned to the girl, 'Ah! Sorry! I forgot about you Tsugumi-chan!'

'Ehh, it's okay. Umm, if it's Reiji-san, I actually have the original copy of the mission file. You want to take a look at it?'

'Sure! Thanks Tsugumi-chan!'

Tsugumi beamed at her idol. She went to the file room and a few minutes later returned with a cream folder. She placed it on the counter, 'You can have a look but I can't allow you to take the folder though.'

'It's alright. We'll just have a quick look so Reiji-san doesn't have to explain everything.'

Maka motioned for Soul to follow her to take a seat at a nearby couch and the two of them go through the papers. They discussed a few things about the contents and about what they'll do during the mission. Maka frowned slightly and Soul noticed, 'What's up?'

'Don't you find it strange that a lot of this sort of thing is happening lately?'

'You're talking about the mutants and the group of Shibusen traitors right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well… what's on your mind?'

Maka bit on her thumb lightly, 'I have this feeling that a Witch is involved.'

'Well, I'm not surprised.'

'But somehow… this sort of gave off a Medusa and Arachne vibe.'

'You mean someone is doing illegal experiment to create a Kishin?'

Maka nodded tensely, 'Yeah.'

Soul placed a hand on her knee and gave a gentle squeeze, 'Don't worry. As long as we got each other, madness won't get us.'

'I'm worried about Kid.'

Soul tensed, 'What do you mean?'

Maka raised her eyes to meet him, 'I uhh… I noticed there's a change in his Soul Wavelength.'

'Insanity Wavelength?'

'No… I don't know what it is. Its like… like there's a conflict between his soul and body. I'm worried he'll crack if there's too much pressure… especially from Insanity Wavelength.'

'Kid's strong.'

'I know. I don't doubt it but… does he know? Does he believe in his own strength?'

'Are you saying he has doubts in his own ability?'

'Don't we all do? I mean, it's easy for us to place our trust and belief on someone but when it comes to ourselves… we tend to struggle, we have doubts. And Kid has that same weakness as well but he tends to keep it to himself. He'll eventually crack if he doesn't let someone help him.'

'He got Crona.'

'But Crona tends to keep things to herself too. She doesn't like to make others worry…'

Soul sighed and muttered, 'I know what you mean.'

'What?'

'I mean, that's just like her. Look, I'll try talking with him. I am after all his right hand man now,' said Soul as he grinned lazily.

Maka sighed and leaned back against the couch, her left knee bumping against his right knee, 'I was hoping nothing big would happen but it seems inevitable.'

'We'll get through it. We're tough and we got great and strong allies.'

'Let's hope it's nothing like three years ago…'

'Yeah… let's hope so.'

* * *

**Things are starting to get interesting! To those who have been anticipating the whole madness/insanity moment, it will be here soon! It's much more exciting to go slow so you don't burn out your excitement too soon! Ha! Leave a review yeah?**

**Original Characters Profile!**

**_HANNA_**

**_AGE:_**_ 33 years old_

**_HAIR COLOR: _**_Red_

_**EYE COLOR:** Green_

**_SPECIES: _**_Anima - Werewolf_

_**JOB: **Mercenary  
_

**_PERSONALITY: _**_Boisterous, loud, brash, slightly temperamental and boyish_

**_NOTE: _**_The elder sister of Jenna and have a sort of rivalry relationship with Ragnarok. She loves to make Ragnarok miserable. She is currently Armageddon's love interest (unfortunately for Ragnarok). She tends to accessorize too much with chains and studs and usually loud and get excited when there's a fight. She and Jenna comes from a family whose ancestors are pure-blood lycans (werewolves) and her family were hunted leaving her and Jenna orphaned when she was fifteen. She had been elected to be a leader for the Anima since she is mostly neutral when it comes to dealing with Witches and humans (even though the ones who hunt her family were humans). Raven seems to be her favorite Witch who she loves to openly threaten and humiliate but at the same time gave her support._

**_JENNA_**

**_AGE:_**_ 21 years old_

**_HAIR COLOR: _**_Red_

_**EYE COLOR:** Blue_

**_SPECIES: _**_Anima - Werewolf_

_**JOB: **Doctor_

**_PERSONALITY:_**_ Shy, elegant, caring, emphatic and compassionate_

_**NOTE: **Ragnarok's love interest. Jenna was often wary of strangers but she outgrew her anxiety and became braver and approachable especially because of her job as a doctor and her hanging around Ragnarok. Unlike her sister, Jenna is a peacemaker and tends to avoid conflict. She dress politely and doesn't accessorize much. Even though Hanna often bullies her, she loves her sister dearly. Jenna gets terribly embarrassed when she transforms to her wolf form and would react 'dangerously' by knocking out people who saw her werewolf form unconscious. She likes to draw and finds comfort when Ragnarok is near because he makes her feel safe and secured. She thinks he's cute because he's shy and less destructive around her. She also has a habit of using her puppy eyes on him to prevent him from getting into a fight, especially with her sister Hanna.  
_


	6. One by One, They All Fall Down

**A/N:** What? Only one review from my last update? That makes me sad... boo hoo. Well, no use for me feeling all sad and gloomy over it... My retired fanficion writer friend did warned me about this. It's the fate of many fanfiction writers that made them quit writing in the end. I'm gonna continue writing though... even when no one is reading this story anymore... (Ragnarok: _Woman! Stop being a depressing bitch and get on with it!_) And I'm hearing voices in my head. Characters yelling at me for sounding like a whinny brat. Ah, where's the sunshine and rainbows gone? (Kilik: _Dude, is she alright? She's rambling!_) Ahh... what am I going to do? (Ragnarok: _Just shut up and let the readers read!_) Ah okay... here's the new chapter... next chapter will probably be posted within a month if not two weeks... I dunno... my life is so dull and grey... I'm so useless... (Crona: _Eh? Why does that sound familiar?_)

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter Six: One by One, They All Fall Down**

Ryanne gasped as she sat up in bed; cold sweat clinging onto her skin, soaking through her baby blue sleeveless top. She pressed a hand against her mouth to muffle her gasps and she could feel her heart thundering madly inside her chest. She ran her other hand through her brown locks and urged herself to calm down. She jumped when a hand grabbed her left wrist and she turned to Belmont who was looking at her sleepily but with worry evident on his face, 'Ry? What's wrong?'

Ryanne avoided his gaze, 'N-nothing.'

Her fingers moved to the scar around her eyes. Her vision may have been fixed by a couple of medic Witches a year ago but it still feels surreal to her. Waking up every day and not seeing darkness was both a blessing and a fear to her, she couldn't help thinking that she'll lose her sight again. The woman jumped again when Belmont grabbed her hands gently and pulled them down to her lap. Her heart fluttered at the worry still etched onto his handsome face. Yes she sees him almost every day since he and Damont decided to stay with her three years ago but still… he always manage to take her breath away with his good looks. She's still trying to get used with her ability to see after being blind for more than half a decade. And the twins she loves so much to be the first people she saw when she opened her eyes made her happy and sad at the same time. She had missed many things while she was blind and one of them was seeing her beloved men grow up to be who they are now.

'Ryanne?' asked Belmont concerned.

She was snapped out of her wandering thoughts again and she shook her head, her gaze lowered to their hands, 'Just a b-bad dream.'

Belmont pushed her chin up gently so their eyes could meet, 'Is it… a premonition?'

'I… I don't know… it was dark and I hear this sound… like a scratching sound… then a lot of images flashing but I couldn't see any of them clearly… then there's this pain. It's like I was stabbed by a sword through my chest. Then I hear you screaming… I know it was you. You were in a lot of pain and I couldn't do anything,' Ryanne's hands fisted on the blanket and she didn't realize she was trembling.

Belmont pulled her against his bare chest, he rests his chin on top of her head and a hand gently stroked her hair while the other was wrapped around her slim waist, 'Shh… it's just a dream.'

Ryanne buried her face against his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him, 'Please don't go!'

'Ry, we already accepted the mission. We can't back out…'

The woman pulled back and Belmont's heart ached when he saw the tears in her eyes, 'Please. Stay.'

'I… I can't.'

There was a knock on the door before it swung open. Damont was at the door, he had an apron on with "_Kick the cook_" drawn with a black marker on it, courtesy of Belmont, 'Okay, sleeping beauties, time to get- Ry? What's wrong?'

The older Beildschmidt rushed to the bed and stared at the two worriedly. His twin looked up at him with uncertainty, 'Niisan… can we pass the mission to someone else?'

'What? Today's mission?' asked Damont slightly confused.

'Yeah.'

'Uhh… I don't know. Why? What's wrong with Ry?' asked the elder twin as he sat on the bed making the woman sandwiched between the two men. He tentatively wiped away the tears on her cheeks and frowned. Ryanne is the most optimistic, albeit a little crazy, person they've ever met; someone who fits them perfectly and can tolerate their unstable personalities. To see her sad makes his heart heavy with worry.

Belmont bit his lower lip, 'Bad dream.'

Damont tensed, 'A premonition?'

'We're not sure.'

'… you haven't had premonitions for years Ry. Ever since…'

'I got blind. I know…' said the woman as she wiped away her tears and lean her back against Belmont's chest. The younger twin unconsciously pulled her closer.

'Well… I'm not sure if we can pass that mission to someone else on such short notice though,' said Damont truthfully.

'Please,' said Belmont.

The older twin stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, 'I'll try.'

He left the room to make a phone call and Ryanne sighed as she pulled the blanket up to her chest, clutching on it tightly, 'Sorry…'

Belmont held her tight and kissed her temple, 'It's okay.'

They remained sitting on the bed silently. Belmont stroking her hair gently and Ryanne trying to figure out her dream but she drew a blank. A few minutes later Damont entered the room with a small smile. He sat on the bed and kissed Ryanne's forehead, 'Good news. We can stay. Maka's free today and she agreed to take the mission for us. I have to go over to her place though to give her the details and the papers.'

Belmont nodded, 'Okay. Thanks.'

Damont grinned, 'It was nothing. Anyways, you two wash up. I'm almost done with breakfast. We're having chicken pie!'

Belmont made a face, 'Pie for breakfast?'

'Yeah, why?'

'… never mind.'

'See you two later!' said Damont. He paused for a moment then crawled over to his twin and kissed him on the forehead making the other man blush. He grinned, 'I almost forgot the good morning kiss!'

'I was hoping you'd forget,' muttered Belmont sullenly.

Ryanne giggled, 'Oh, you two are so adorable! I love you guys!'

'And we love you too,' said Damont as he leaned down to kiss her but Belmont pulled her away with a growl, 'You already gave her your good morning kiss!'

'Hey! Since when do we have a limit of numbers to kiss Ry?' asked Damont with a pout.

Belmont narrowed his eyes, 'Don't you have a pie to bake?'

Damont sighed and crawled off the bed, 'Okay, okay, sheez why'd you have to be cranky in the morning?'

'Because you're making pie for breakfast!'

'What? I don't get why that's a bad thing!'

Ryanne sighed exasperated, 'Boys, enough Damont, you better get breakfast ready soon. You gotta go meet Maka-chan later. And you Belmont, there's no reason for you to get all jealous and possessive now. I love you two just as how much you two love each other! Well, maybe more.'

Belmont sputtered incoherent words as his face turned a deep shade of red. Damont was about to say something but Ryanne shot him a warning glare and he quickly backed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Ryanne sighed and turned to Belmont who was still red-faced. She grinned slyly, 'You know, it was never a secret. I've known about his-'

'RY!' cried Belmont, his brows twitching.

The woman chuckled as she quickly pinned him down. She straddled his hips and pressed her hands down on his shoulders. She smirked down at him, 'Why are you so shy about it?'

'Be-be-because the others don't know!' he sputtered out.

'You sure? Because with how Damont is being… Damont, I think everyone knows about your _forbidden love_,' she said while wiggling her fingers in the air.

Belmont covered his flushed face with his hands, 'Gah! Why'd you gotta say it out loud? That's… That's just embarrassing!'

Ryanne giggled as she lay down on top of him, 'Awww, you're so cute!'

Belmont threw his arms to his sides and glared at her, 'You're… impossible you know that?'

The woman grinned, 'And you love me because of that!'

She yelped when he flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms by her head. He leaned down and growled, 'You're so damn-'

'Sexy?' the woman interrupted with a grin. She wiggled her brows at him.

'Annoying… childish… and crazy…' whispered Belmont as he captured her lips. A few moments later he broke the kiss and move to whisper to her left ear, 'And I have to be crazy too since I love you. You sure you're not a Witch who cast some crazy love spell on me and niisan?'

Ryanne shrugged, 'Nope. I'm just a human who is crazily in love with you two because I have a twin complex issue.'

She squeaked when he nipped her ear. The man chuckled as he sat up, 'C'mon, let's not make niisan wait. I don't want to hear him whining…'

'Ne, Belmont-kun,' said Ryanne as she sat up, tucking her legs under her, her eyes roaming at his toned chest and at the faint scars and the strange symbol that permanently marred him.

Belmont raised a brow, 'Hmm?'

'Have you ever considered about being the _seme_ next time?'

Belmont scrunched his brow in confusion, 'Say what? What are you talking about?'

Ryanne sighed, 'You seriously need to learn the _yaoi_ terms I'm using when talking with you … Let me rephrase, have you ever considered about being the _top_?'

Belmont stared at her oddly but she waited patiently for him to register what she said. She couldn't help but laughed when his face turned red again as his mouth open and close without a sound. Ah, this is why he's her favorite; of course she's keeping it her little secret. Damont's fun too but only when he joins her in her _evil_ plot or gave a good idea involving the younger twin. She absently drew circles on his chest, on the symbol marring his chest, and was satisfied when she felt him shudder, 'I think it's hot when you're on top and Damont-'

'STOP. RIGHT. THERE! Woman! What is wrong with that head of yours?!'

Ryanne burst out laughing, 'Oh boy! You're so fun to tease!'

Belmont huffed and grumbled incoherently as he slid off the bed. Ryanne stopped laughing and leaped off the bed and grabbed his arm, 'Aww, don't be mad! I'm sorry okay?'

'Punishment.'

'Eh?'

'I'm thinking about your punishment. You know… for the nuisance.'

Ryanne shifted nervously on her feet, fingers twiddling, 'Ehh, can't you just accept my apology?'

'Maybe I should burn all of your book collection.'

The woman gasped, horrified, 'You wouldn't!'

Belmont grinned wickedly as he trapped her against the wall. Ryanne gulped, she didn't realize he had backed against the wall. She put on her best kicked puppy eyes but Belmont chuckled darkly as he took a few strands of her hair and brought it up to his face. He inhaled her Jasmine scent, his eyes glinting with something akin to evil, 'No? Then… what should it be?'

Ryanne's heart beat rapidly with both excitement and fear, this is the side of Belmont that excites her but at the same time scares her because he can be unpredictably… sadistic. She raised her hands and pressed them against his chest to keep him away from her, he's too close that it's hard for her to think of a plan to weasel out of this predicament of hers. Belmont tilted his head as he easily overpowered her and had her pinned against the wall with his body, he let his lips hovered next to her right ear. He took in a deep breath, 'What oh what could it be?'

'Uhhh, B-Belmont-kun? Y-you're kinda scaring me…'

Cold shiver ran down her spine when he chuckled. She tensed when she felt his lips brush her ear, 'Good.'

Ryanne felt her face heat up. This is the side of Belmont she's never seen before and she finds it… sexy. He was always what she categorized as the 'uke' and never the 'seme', her mind whirled out of control. He's being way too unpredictable, it's out of her comfort zone but it's exciting. Suddenly the heat was gone when he took a few steps back. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but it was quickly replaced with worry when she saw the pained look on his face, 'Belmont?'

**_It's time to play Belmont-kun._**

Belmont swayed on his feet as he raised his right hand and pressed his palm against his temple, 'R-Ry…'

**_How about we play tag? You love that game! This time… you're the 'demon'!_**

'Belmont what's wrong?'

**_You like being the 'demon' remember? You're good at it._**

'N-no…' His eyes rolled up and he staggered forward. Ryanne ran to catch him and gently lowered him to the floor. There was a loud clatter and her head snapped up, 'Damont?!'

There was no answer and Ryanne began to worry. She checked over Belmont to make sure he wasn't faking it before she rushed out of the room to check on Damont. She gasped when she saw him lying on the floor with a pack of flour spilled next to him. She turned off the tap; Damont was washing the dishes, and then went to check on him. He groaned and opened his eyes to slits, 'Ughh… W-what happened?'

'Y-you tell me! The both of you dropped to the floor!' said Ryanne her voice hitched with panic and fear.

'Both? Belmont!' said the elder twin as he sat up quickly which he regretted when the world swayed. He sat still for a long moment to let the world stop tilting then with Ryanne's help he got up. They quickly went to their room and knelt next to Belmont who was still unconscious. Damont cussed under his breath when he saw the markings on his twin's chest and wrists were spreading to other parts of his unmarred skin, he heard Ryanne gasp behind him, 'The symbols…'

Damont gently placed Belmont's head on his lap and pressed his fingers on either side of his twin's temple, 'Damn it, is it the Witch?'

'The Witch? You mean… she's still alive?' asked Ryanne her eyes wide with fear.

Damont gave her an apologetic look, 'Sorry we didn't tell you Ry. We didn't want you to worry…'

Ryanne knelt down beside the two men, 'We'll talk about this later. What's wrong with Belmont?'

Damont shook his head, 'Not sure. I only know two things that could cause this: Madness and the Witch activating the symbols!'

The two jumped when Belmont suddenly gasp, his back arching off the floor and his eyes wide but unseeing. Ryanne fell back when his right arm swung and hit her. Damont quickly commanded the shadows to restrain his twin's flailing limbs. His eyes stared with concern at the black sparks that began to appear on his twin's body. Ryanne trembled as she stared at Belmont's soul which was turning from blue to purple, the white in the center of his soul pulsating erratically and black sparks appeared around the soul. Her eyes snapped to Damont, 'Do something! His soul is being consumed by madness!'

Damont shut his eyes, 'I'm on it!'

Ryanne watched Damont channeling his Soul Wavelength into his twin's and she sighed in relief when the black sparks faded and the pulsating white flame of Belmont's Soul core began to calm. Belmont fell limp on the floor, his eyes rolled up and his head lolling to the side. Ryanne threw herself over him and clutched onto him tightly, 'Oh thank God! That was too close!'

Damont heaved a sigh as he sat back on his haunches, 'Damn it… where did it come from?'

'I think we need to see Stein about this…' said Ryanne as she watched the black tribal-like markings retreating. She frowned and brushed her hand on Belmont's sweaty forehead, 'He's running a fever.'

'Let me text Stein.'

The duo was startled when Damont's cell phone began ringing. He quickly flipped it open without looking at the caller ID, 'Damont speaking.'

Ryanne watched his face as it turned from confused to shock then concern. He met her eyes, 'Yeah, I'll be on my way. Just don't panic.'

'What is it? What's wrong?'

'Belmont's not the only one who got affected…'

* * *

'Put him on the bed,' said Stein.

Armageddon lowered his comatose brother on the empty bed and he took a step back, his brows furrowed in worry as he stared at his brother's pale sweaty face, 'Can you do something Stein?'

'I am not sure. Tell me again what happened.'

Armageddon pressed a fist against his forehead and shut his eyes, 'We were on our way back after we accomplished our scouting mission. Ragnarok has been complaining about a headache after we left that abandoned warehouse on District 4 that we were investigating. He also said something about hearing voices… I didn't hear any voices though. Then there were these… these black sparks surrounding my brother and he started screaming and losing control.'

'Losing control? How?' asked Stein with a small frown.

'Uhh, his Black Blood was going haywire. He was moving erratically when he attacked me. Then he just dropped to the floor, unconscious. I couldn't wake him up.'

Stein stared at the readings on the screen where he had wires attached to Ragnarok's temples and chest. He rubbed his chin in thought, 'Well, his readings are normal. Tell me about your findings at the warehouse.'

Armageddon shook his head, 'There was nothing there. The place was barren. I didn't even sense anyone there.'

'Maybe it was a Witch?'

The Demon Gunblade frowned, 'A Rogue Witch?'

'Possibly. By your description, Ragnarok just had a close call with an Madness Wavelength, a strong one too. So far we know Witches have the ability to do that with Forbidden Magic.'

'Insane- could it be the residual wavelength from the Kishin?'

Stein shrugged, 'Maybe. I'm curious though… how come you're not affected?'

Armageddon rubbed his neck, 'Uhh… I'm not sure. Madness doesn't seem to affect me as it affects my brother…'

Stein couldn't help but grinned wickedly, 'Oh? Would you allow me to do some tests on you?'

The tall man deadpanned, 'No. So, what about him?'

'Well, other than the lump on his head there's nothing wrong with him. He might wake up with a headache though.'

The phone on the table rang and Stein lazily rolled his chair toward it and grabbed the receiver, 'Yeah? Oh, Liz. What's up?'

Stein tilted his head as he listened to Liz talking quickly. He frowned slightly, 'Fever? No, it never happened before. Have you tried asking the Beildschmidt brothers?'

He listened to Liz's reply and he sighed, 'Okay, I'll come over.'

Armageddon shifted his weight to his other foot and once Stein put the receiver down he asked, 'What's wrong?'

'That was Liz. She said Crona told her something's wrong with Kid… he passed out after complaining about voices and a headache,' Stein walked over to Ragnarok and felt his forehead, 'He's warm.'

Armageddon frowned and he felt his brother's forehead to make sure, 'Fever? But he was fine this morning!'

'It's a symptom. Kid's running a fever too after he passed out,' Stein took out his pager when it beeped and he raised it to show Armageddon the text from Damont, 'and Belmont too.'

'What is going on?'

'We're not sure… let's hope it doesn't escalate though.'

* * *

Loup was wearing a grey jacket with furred collar, hem and cuffs. At the back of the jacket was a symbol shaped like a wolf's head in black. Underneath the jacket he wore a sleeveless navy blue shirt. He wore khaki cargo pants and dark brown military boots. He had a navy green beanie on his head, there was a small Shinigami insignia stitched onto his beanie. He had cut his light grey hair short into a crew-cut. He had silver studs on his right ear, black bands on both wrists and a silver necklace with dog tags. He turned around to face his partners, 'You guys okay back there? You're lagging behind…'

Akane nodded his head, 'Yeah.'

'_Akane… what's wrong?_' asked Clay, who was in sword form, concerned for his partner.

Akane stopped and winced, 'Just a headache. Must be because of the heat.'

Loup stalked back to the younger man, 'Dude, tell me if something is wrong.'

'I'm fine really.'

The werewolf stare at him distrusting, 'Are you sick?'

'What? No! I'm fine!'

Clay growled and he transformed to his human form, 'No you're not! Your wavelength's off!'

Akane sighed, 'You're overreacting. I'm fine. It's just really hot today.'

'Hey guys! What took you so long?' asked Black*Star who landed behind Loup.

The aqua haired ninja had grown an inch taller than his partner. The ninja is dressed in a plain black sleeveless top with a white star on his left breast, black pants and black combat boots with metal plated toes that has a star engraved on each of them. His calf and forearm were wrapped in white bandages. He wore brown fingerless leather gloves with metal plated knuckles with a star engraved on each plate. Black*Star's hair was cut shorter and combed back, and he wore a headband on his head, some strands of his bangs falling over it. On the metal plate of the headband was the Shinigami insignia. Around his neck was a dark red long scarf that he pulled up to cover his lower face. His partner Tsubaki is wearing a thigh length sleeveless Prussian blue dress that splits at the sides. There was a yellow star on her right breast. Around her hip is a pale blue obi that made a medium sized bow behind her. She wore knee length black tights. Like her Meister, she had bandages wrapped around her forearms and calf, and a similar red scarf around her neck. On her left upper arm, she had a similar headband to Black*Star's wrapped and tied there. She wore an ankle high combat boots with metal plated heels with a star etched on them. Her black fingerless leather gloves were up to the middle of her forearm and strapped with brown belts. Around her wrists were metal plates with a star on them. Her long black hair was held up tightly with a red ribbon and her bangs were cut short just above her eyebrows and her side bangs were trimmed neatly to frame her face. She would look like a typical Japanese girl if her hair were not tied up (_just imagine Hinata-chan from Naruto Shippuden_).

Loup turned to the ninja, 'What did you guys found?'

'Well, the mission's a bust. There was nothing at that ruins. Just dust and dead plants,' said Black*Star as he pulled down his scarf so he could speak clearly. Sweat was visibly trickling down his face at the warm temperature of the canyon.

Loup groaned, 'You lost the lead?'

'But we found some strange markings on the rocks!' said Tsubaki enthusiastically. She pulled out a small notebook that she hid in her obi and opened a page then showed it to Loup, 'Maybe the suspicious people were interested in these. Do you have any idea what it means?

Loup took the book and he stared at the diagrams that Tsubaki had drawn. His brows furrowed together, 'Looks like some ancient symbols… Maybe Free can identify it.'

'Damn, is it just me? It's really hot today,' said Black*Star as he loosened his scarf.

'Oi, Akane! You okay?' asked Clay concerned at the unfocussed gaze on Akane's face. The spectacled man was sweating profusely like Black*Star. Akane shook his head, swaying on his feet and leaned against his partner, gripping on his shoulder weakly.

**_Odoma iya iya, naku no mori nya. (_**_I certainly hate, taking care of the crying child__**)**_

'Wha- didja hear that?' slurred Black*Star as he too began to sway on his feet.

**_Asobou! Asobou! Asobimashouka? Na? Sutaa ichizoku no kodomo-tachi (_**_Let's play! Let's play! Shall we play? Hey, children of the Star Clan__**)**_

Tsubaki turned to Black*Star when he listed toward her. She caught him just as his knees buckled under him, 'Black*Star?!'

'What's wrong?' asked Loup as he stared at the two remaining members of the Star Clan. He frowned and his brows knitted together when he noticed the irregular patterns of their Soul Wavelengths. A sense of threat made the hair on his arms and neck stood up but then the feeling vanished instantly.

**_Ring around the rosie. A pocket full of posies._**

'V-voices…' whispered Akane before his eyes rolled up and he fell unconscious against his partner.

**_Ashes! Ashes! They all fall down._**

'Oi! Akane?!'

'B-Black*Star?!'

Loup tried to reign in his panic, 'Damn it! What the hell is going on here?!'

* * *

The young woman smirked as she stared through her crystal ball. Through the glass, she could see Kid who was being tended by a worried Crona and Liz. She leaned back in her seat and raised her eyes to meet the man sitting across her, 'You've done well my pet.'

The man bowed humbly at her. His dark hair combed and tied behind his head to a short ponytail and his eyes a mesmerizing green. His face stoic as he raised his gaze to meet hers', 'It is my duty Lady Shaula.'

Shaula leaned forward in her seat and placed her chin on the back of her right hand which was propped up against the table, 'Tell me **Salem**, how you managed to sneak in my special… _poison_?'

Salem straightened from his bowed position, 'With the help of a foolish cat of course.'

'Ah… little Blair. Such a naïve cat isn't she?'

Salem shut his eyes, 'Indeed.'

'And Scelus? Where is he?'

'Still in Death City.'

Shaula sighed as her fingers traced the crystal ball and she stared at her reflection, 'So… he didn't trust me after all. Such a shame, he was an important subject to study. No matter! He's drawing Madness to himself with his own doubts and fears! Without his memories he will be easily manipulated and consumed by Madness.'

Shaula stood up from her seat and Giriko who had been lounging quietly on the couch perked up. She leapt to her feet and her face splits to a mad grin, 'Is it time?'

Shaula smirked at her enthusiasm, 'Yes. It is time. The seeds of Madness have been planted. Soon, this world will witness my brilliance! I will be acknowledged and feared by all!'

Salem stood silently as he stared at Shaula and Giriko who left the room. He lingered back for a few seconds as his eyes shifted to the papers strewn on Shaula's desk and then to the bright and sunny day outside the window. He sighed and brushed back a stray strand of hair, 'It's time to choose Salem…'

* * *

**That's all for chapter uhh... six. Ah, I dunno why I always make lullabies sound so dark and evil in my stories... maybe that's what they are evil... don't forget to leave a review to motivate me... well... it doesn't matter anyway... no one's reading this story anyway...**

****(Vanessa:_ Looks like the writer is going through some kind of Gloom Phase... anyways hope everyone enjoyed reading! And don't forget to leave a review! *whispers* it motivates her! Makes her go crazy when writing!_)


	7. The Vessels of Madness

**A/N:** Hey ho! I'm in a super good mood! Why you ask? Because my results (finally) came out and I am officially graduating university! Wheeeee~ I'm applying for Masters in the UK so I am hoping I got the scholarship! Anyways, sorry I was in a very depressing mood the last time I posted! You now how girls are... we're moody! Thank you to those who have reviewed though it motivates me. And of course! Thank you to those who read, favor, like, love and stalk my story/progress! Here's an update and it's a bit longer than usual! Things are heating up and Shaula's on the move! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT REMINDER! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Vessels of Madness**

_What is Madness?_

_ It is an illness of a person's mind. _

_Madness is an entity with no body and no soul. _

_But it is __alive__ and __immortal__. _

_Madness is born from the __darkness __within a person's heart. The more negative emotions a person feels especially relating to evil, the stronger it becomes. Once it succeeds in driving a person mad, it will have strength to leave the person and go infect another. Madness is parasitic and it spreads like wildflower. It grows and it grows, never stopping, never ceasing. _

_Over the years, this entity called Madness evolved and began to have a mind of its own. It chooses its victims. I call them the Vessels of Madness. They are humans who are chosen by Madness as candidates to be its host. Its ambition has always been one, to be a Kishin. Madness desires only one thing; pandemonium. It is its nature._

_Now why would an entity such as Madness want to be a Kishin? There's no answer to that for Madness cares not of rational reasons. It is nothing but madness after all. It was never meant to be reasonable, realistic and understood. It is an entity older than the world… it means nothing and something._

_~ S.G._

* * *

Patricia "Patty" Thompson heaved a sighed as she plopped down on a chair. The morning rush hour had finally ended and it was a great relief for her. She rubbed her shoulder absent mindedly before her eyes caught sight of Vanessa who was at the counter. The teenage Witch was gazing outside the windows with a small frown., leaning against the counter with her hands crossed over the counter top. Patty followed her friend's gaze but found nothing out of the ordinary. She got up, smoothed her apron then walked over to her friend, 'Vinny-chan, what's wrong?'

Vanessa jumped and turned to her friend, 'Oh! N-nothing!'

Patty pursed her lip and leaned against the counter her arms crossed below her breasts, 'No, something's bothering you… what is it? You know you can talk to me right?'

Vanessa sighed and brushed her bangs aside, 'Well, you know niichan is out of the city right? I'm a bit worried.'

Patty chuckled, 'Well, most of the missions he takes **are** outside of Death City, you know?'

'I know, I know… but I can't help but worry.'

'He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides, he's a good fighter… and strong too.'

Vanessa sighed, 'I know that… it's just… a lot of the latest cases are bothering me.'

'Ah, you talking about the Traitors?' asked a voice.

It was Tyler, one of Deathbucks' part-time waiter and a NOT student at Shibusen, two years their junior. He has short dirty blond hair and brown-green eyes. He is a good four inches taller than Patty and had an athletic built. He took a seat on an empty chair, 'I had an encounter with one of them last week.'

'Really?' asked Patty, her eyes grew wide with curiosity.

'Yeah, but the dude's not that good at fighting though. He seemed kinda out of it too. Mumbling some words I can't hear. I knocked him out and let the authorities took care of him.'

'The ones niichan fought are skilled fighters though. They don't seem to be Meisters cuz they use regular weapons.'

'That's what they all are. They're just normal humans who challenge Shibusen members to a duel,' said Tyler as he waved his hand around nonchalantly.

'Duel? Why? What for?' asked Patty as she looked between the two teenagers.

Tyler shrugged, 'Probably want to test their skills or want to show us that they could fight better without being a Meister and using a Demon Weapon…'

'Hey! Anyone now why they're called The Traitors?' asked Patty as she propped her chin on her right hand.

Tyler tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, 'Not entirely sure but maybe because those people challenged Shinigami-sama and the peace Shibusen is trying to maintain. So they're like the traitors of peace... Just my two cents.'

'Well I think it's because 90% of them are outsiders. You know, they're not residents of Death City. They come here and challenge us for a fight!'

'Uhh... what's it got to do with the word "Traitors"? Shouldn't they be called as "Invaders" instead?' asked Tyler.

Vanessa wanted to reply but shut her mouth when she couldn't find the right words. She stood thinking deeply for a few moments then huffed, 'Mifune-sensei said in Japan they call outsiders who challenge a dojo's sensei a "dojo yaburi". The kanji for "dojo yaburi" could be translated as "traitor" in English. I guess that's how they were named. It was Azusa-san and Mifune-sensei who gave them that name since they came here to challenge Shibusen in a manner of the "dojo yaburi"... when they were questioned, most of them said they wanted to challenge Shinigami-sama. So he's like the sensei of the dojo, which is Shibusen.'

Tyler and Patty stared at the Fox Witch with a look of loss on their faces. Tyler raised his hand, 'Okay, you kinda lost me when you said those foreign words...'

Vanessa tensed and blushed slightly, 'There's nothing wrong for me to be interested in foreign culture and their language!'

'Hey, I didn't say anything about your interest! Besides, you don't have to get all embarrassed about that!'

'Eeeh, they were here to challenge Ki- Shinigami-sama? You guys think there are Traitors in Shibusen as well?' asked Patty ignoring their short argument.

Tyler made a face at the thought of a member of Shibsen being a traitor, 'Maybe… so far I didn't meet one who is a Shibusen member.'

Vanessa leaned against the counter, 'Hey Ty, what do you think about the mutants?'

The teenager seemed thoughtful for a few moments, 'Honestly? I'm guessing it's some sort of experiment. You know, some mad scientist trying to create supper human weapons or something.'

Patty rolled her eyes, 'You read too much comic.'

'…I'm thinking it's a Witch.'

Patty and Tyler blinked and looked at Vanessa. Patty pursed her lips, 'Why?'

'Niichan said the mutants' soul was corrupted then consumed by Madness before bursting. Everyone knows that only a Witch has the capability to manipulate Madness Wavelength.'

Tyler frowned, 'No way… you mean someone is trying to create a Kishin?'

'Maybe,' said Vanessa with a shrug. Her cell phone blared off a hip-hop themed music and she flipped it open, 'Hello?'

Tyler stood up and headed toward the back, 'I better get back to work. My five minutes' up and Master might be looking for me.'

'Okay, see ya later,' said Patty. She returned her attention back to Vanessa when she heard her distressed voice. The Witch gave her a worried glance.

'But you're okay right? And the others? Okay, I'll meet you at Shibusen later.'

Patty wanted to ask her friend what happened as she ended the call but her own cell phone began beeping. She took it out and realized it was a text message from Liz. Her brows scrunched together as she read the message. She looked up at her friend, 'Something happened to Kid!'

Vanessa bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether to tell her friend about the news from her brother or keep it quiet for now, 'Let's go home then!'

The two girls rushed to find their boss to inform him about their emergency so they could leave work early. As soon as they got the green light, they quickly get changed then ran off as fast as they could toward Death Mansion, dodging people and vehicles. When they reach the Shinigami's property, Patty was first to run up the front steps and burst through the door. Without stopping to catch her breath she ran up the flight of stairs to reach Kid's room. When she burst through the door she was breathless. She saw her sister and Crona hovering next to Kid's bed. Crona was holding his hand tightly as she whispered words to his ear, begging him to wake up. Liz ran to catch her younger sister who stumbled on weak legs, the adrenaline wearing off and dizziness and fatigue taking over her. Vanessa came later and she leaned against the door frame as she tried to catch her breath, 'H-how… how's he?'

Liz shook her head, 'Didn't even stir a bit… Damont's on his way.'

'I'm here!' said Damont slightly breathless. He walked pass Vanessa and the Thompson sisters. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kid, trying to see if he is affected by Madness Wavelength. He frowned, 'It's not… Madness Wavelength?'

'Then what is it?' asked Crona, her eyes wide and shiny with tears.

Damont shook his head, 'I… I don't get it… there's nothing abnormal about his soul… he's perfectly normal.'

Crona turned to gaze at Kid's pale face, 'T-then why is he unconscious?'

'Probably because his body is under stress with the changes to his soul,' said Spirit as he and Stein arrived.

'Changes?' asked Liz.

Stein began turning the screw on his head, 'Kid's ascension to a full-fledged Shinigami was not... natural. He was forced by the Kishin. We had a sneaking suspicion that his body will soon suffer the side effects. Looks like it's happening now.'

'Will he be okay?' asked Crona.

Stein and Spirit shared a look. Spirit cleared his throat, 'Truthfully? We're not sure.'

Liz stomped her foot, 'What do you mean?!'

'Well, this is the first time we had to deal with something like this. The previous… Shinigami-sama was way older than us so we don't know anything about the process…'

'And the other person who might have an idea is missing,' Stein added.

'W-who is it?' asked Patty.

'Excalibur.'

Everyone remained silent and tried to recall what happened and where they had last seen the self-proclaimed Holy Sword from Heaven. Damont groaned, 'He's been missing since the war…'

'Precisely. But perhaps Shinigami-sama did leave something in his journals,' said Stein.

Crona stood up, 'Some of them are with… Scelus. Should we ask him to bring them back?'

Damont turned to Stein, 'That just reminds me… what about the others?'

'Others?' voiced Liz, Vanessa, Patty and Crona.

Stein nodded, 'Let's discuss this somewhere private.'

Spirit raised a hand at the girls, 'Sorry ladies. This is kinda confidential. We'll fill you in later.'

'What about Kid?' asked Liz frustrated as she gestured to the unconscious man.

Damont stared at the prone Shinigami, 'He'll be fine. Just take care of his fever for now. We'll be in the Library upstairs if you need anything.'

Spirit shut the door quietly behind them. Patty huffed and rubbed her arms nervously, 'What now?'

'I guess… we'll just wait,' said Liz as she took a seat on the edge of Kid's bed.

Crona reluctantly left Kid's side, 'I'm gonna get a wet towel to help reduce the fever.'

They watched her leave the room, not suspicious of her as she discreetly tried to hide the bruise around her neck. When she shut the door behind her Crona sighed and winced as she raised a hand to tentatively touch her neck. She looked sideways then headed toward her room, _I'll as Kim-chan to heal it before anyone noticed_.

Patty turned to Vanessa when she remembered something, 'Oh hey! Didn't you get a phone call from Loup?'

Liz sat up straight, 'From Loup? Did something happen?'

Vanessa stood nervously as she glanced between the sisters, 'Niichan's fine but… Black*Star…'

Liz's eyes shifted to her sister. She knew about Patty's one-sided crush on their ninja friend. Everyone knows, even Tsubaki. But no, Black*Star remained a clueless idiot. Liz tried to convince her sister that it was just a phase that she's going through as a teenager. Patty had seemed optimistic and cheerful, assuring them all that she knows and she'll be okay. As her older sister, Liz couldn't help but worry that Patty will get too attached and will have a hard fall. It's her first crush after all. First heartbreak tends to hurt most, that's what she believes… she's been through it before. And she wants to protect Patty from going through that sort of emotional pain.

Vanessa and Liz watched Patty's face hardened, 'What about Black*Star?'

'He uhh… he's unconscious.'

* * *

He regained consciousness with the sounds of screams ringing in his ears. When he opened his eyes, those sounds faded in the distant. Ragnarok groaned as the light made the throbbing in his head intensified. His skin tingled and for a moment he was reminded of the prickling heat of flames trying to lick at him and blood trickling down his skin. When he shut his eyes, images flashed in his mind. Blood, fire and dead bodies. He swallowed, trying to reign in the nauseous feeling bubbling in his stomach. A cool hand landed on his forehead and he sighed as he leaned toward it. The hand was smooth and small, definitely not Armageddon he mused.

He forced his eyes to open, 'Jen?'

Jenna smiled sweetly at him even though he could see the worry and fear in her puffy red eyes, 'Hey there tough guy. How you feeling?'

'Not so good…' he admitted.

Jenna took the rag from the basin next to his bed and wrung out the excess water. She folded the rag and placed it on his warm forehead, 'You got a fever.'

'Ah… how long was I out?'

'A few hours. Donny was worried sick about you.'

Ragnarok let out a dry chuckle, 'He's always the worrying mother hen.'

Jenna giggled, 'Ne, Ragnarok?'

'Yeah?' Ragnarok tensed when he saw blood trailing down her eyes and the sides of her mouth. A cut on her throat was bleeding rivers of blood as well. Jenna looked down at him sadly, _Why did you do this to me?_ Ragnarok tried to roll away but his body felt weak and all he could manage was a flinch as he recoiled at the sight, 'No! I-it's not real!'

Jenna frowned with worry, 'Ragnarok? What's wrong?'

Ragnarok's eyes widened when he saw flames appeared around the room. Blood was oozing down the walls. Something dripped onto his face and he looked up to see Jenna pinned on the ceiling. Her throat was bleeding from the wide gash and a spot of red growing from her chest on her white gown, forming the insignia of Madness. Instead of dripping down, her blood had spread on the ceiling, forming a circle and strange symbols. Her tears and blood mixed together as she stared at him with sadness, anger and agony, _Why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me?_ Moments later fire spread from her, almost resembling a pair of wings made of fire. He watched horrified as her skin turned black and her eyes, those eyes he loves to gaze into, disappeared and replaced by empty sockets. Blood trickled out from the empty sockets in rivulets, almost resembling tears.

Ragnarok shut his eyes tightly and kept on muttering to himself, 'It's not real. It's not real. It's not real.'

He could feel the flames getting closer and his skin sizzling at the intense heat. _Jenna_ began screaming but her voice was drowned by others; people screaming in agony and asking for salvation. Suddenly everything was gone and all he could feel was cold and wet. His eyes popped open and he blinked rapidly as he found himself staring at Jenna who was holding the water basin that was on the desk beside his bed. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and once she realized he had snapped out of whatever illusion he had caught himself in she lunged forward and hugged him tightly, the water basin clattering on the floor.

It took Ragnarok a few second to gather himself and he hugged her back tightly. He could feel her trembling, 'S-sorry…'

'You… you scared me idiot!' came her muffled reply.

Ragnarok buried his face in the crook of her neck. He let out a shaky breath, 'I'm sorry.'

'W-what happened?' asked Jenna as she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

'I… I don't know…'

'Whatever it was… you scared me.'

Ragnarok began to hear the echoes of screams in his head, 'Where's Don?! I need to t-talk with him.'

Jenna reluctantly pulled herself away, 'I'll go get him.'

Ragnarok watched her ran out of the room and then he stared at his shaky hands. There was blood on them and flames were licking at his blanket. The screams were getting louder and the heat was getting intense. He clenched his fists until his nails dug painfully into his palms and bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. The image in front of him wavered a bit before flickering back to the sight of flames and blood. _What the hell is going on?! What's wrong with me?! This is not real. It's just an illusion! Or a bad dream! A really, fucking realistic twisted dream!_

He gasped at a stabbing pain in his chest and he looked down to see blood soaking through his white T-shirt. He automatically gripped his chest, 'N-no… it's not there. I'm okay… nothing's wrong. It's not real. B-besides… I have black blood!'

Armageddon burst through the door, 'Brother?!'

Ragnarok gasped as he reached out to his burning brother. The world tilted and turned fuzzy and then he was in darkness. Armageddon caught his brother just as he fell of the bed, an arm outstretched toward him as if trying to grab him. He gently placed his brother on the bed and frowned when he felt the heat coming from him. He also noticed his brother was wet and he turned questioningly to Jenna.

'H-he was hallucinating and I threw cold water at him,' she said embarrassed.

'You need to get more water… he's burning up!'

Jenna perked up and her demeanor turned serious, 'That's not good! We need to take him to the shower and put him under a spray of cold water. We need to get his temperature down!'

Armageddon nodded and pulled Ragnarok's left arm over his shoulders, Jenna helping him moved the unconscious man off the bed as she took his other side. He felt a pang of fear when he saw his brother's head lolled lifelessly. He followed Jenna to the adjoining bathroom and she quickly started the shower. Ragnarok let out a small gasp and flinched when the cold water hit him then he remained still as Armageddon lowered him to the floor and let his back rest against his chest. Jenna left after telling him she'll get some dry clothes ready and she'd be back soon. Armageddon stayed with his brother, running his large hand on his brother's burning forehead and through his dark spiky hair. He leaned forward when he thought he heard his brother say something.

'My fault… burning… they're all dead…'

Armageddon's eyes darkened. Ragnarok didn't tell him much about his life after they got separated. He knows the orphanage where they stayed burned down and everyone but Ragnarok had died. He had nightmares but he never open up, never talked to him. In fact, that nightmare of his brother's got real bad lately. He turned to the door when he heard a noise and saw Jenna staring at them with tearful eyes, 'What's wrong with him Donny?'

'I don't know Jenna. But we'll figure this out.'

* * *

'Hey, this is bad!' said Clay as he shifted on the seat. His unconscious partner was seated to his right, leaning against him. He could hear Akane's labored breathing and the heat coming off him.

Loup gritted his teeth and looked at the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of the two unconscious legacies of the Star Clan, 'What is it?'

'They're warm. Looks like they're running a fever,' said Clay as he pulled his hand off Black*Star's forehead. The ninja was strapped and leaning against the door.

Tsubaki turned in her seat from where she sat at the front passenger seat. Her worried eyes land on her Meister, 'We'll be in Death City soon.'

'Ten minutes give or take,' said Loup as he stepped on the accelerator of the Jeep. The engine roared loudly as it sped down the dusty deserted desert road. The dark silhouette of Death City looming in the distance grew bigger and taller as they neared their destination. Loup winced when the Jeep hit a pothole but kept his grip on the steering wheel tight so he wouldn't lose control, 'Sorry baby,' he muttered to his car.

Clay worked on removing Black*Star's scarf, headband and the bandages on his arm. He raised his eyes to stare at Tsubaki, 'Should I remove his shirt too so he could cool down?'

Tsubaki nodded, 'Yes. Do we have some water in the car?'

'Check the back! I remembered tossing a few bottles in our pack,' said Loup.

Clay twisted in his seat and opened the compartment that connects to the Jeep's trunk and he rummaged through the three backpacks. He took out two bottles of water and a towel. He cut the towel into two then had Tsubaki wet the cloths while he worked on removing Black*star's shirt and Akane's coat and T-shirt. Tsubaki gave him the wet cloths and he placed them on the two men's foreheads. He frowned when he could feel the heat coming through the wet towel on Akane's forehead, 'I don't think it's enough though. They're really hot. We need to dip them in cool water.'

'I'm driving as fast as I can!' Loup shouted.

'We know, we know. Just keep your eyes on the road,' said Tsubaki trying to calm the stressed man.

'No…'

Clay tensed and focused on his partner. Akane's lips were pulled into a frown and he began to twitch, 'No… not true…'

'What's going on back there?' asked Loup. His sensitive ears picking up the whispered words.

'Dreaming I guess. Maybe a nightmare.'

Loup groaned, 'Just great. Keep him still! Make sure he doesn't make a fuss!'

'Easier said than done,' muttered Clay.

Black*Star groaned as he regained consciousness, 'Ughh… what happened?'

'Black*Star! You're awake!' said Tsubaki relieved.

The ninja groaned and sat up straighter. The wet cloth on his forehead fell on his lap with a wet slap. He gazed at it confused before looking up at his partner, 'Man… that was some wicked weird dream… I was dreaming about your brother.'

Clay raised a hand, 'I don't think I wanna know.'

'No… but it feels… so real,' said Black*Star as he pressed a palm against his throbbing temple.

Loup frowned, 'What's it about?'

Clay gaped, 'You can't be serious?'

'It may be important,' Loup reasoned.

Black*Star groaned, 'Uhh… he was talking about some shitty things about giving me great power… helping me gain the power of a God and stuff… he told me to take the Path of Demon,' he met Tsubaki's eyes and he knew she knows what he meant, 'I told him I'm not going down that path… you know? Like before… but then things get all weird…'

Loup tightened his grip on the steering wheel, 'How so?'

The ninja shut his eyes tight, 'I… I can't remember much but… but there's this growing energy. It fills me with this great power but it's wrong. It feels so…evil... uncontrollable… madness… There were voices everywhere… deafening and so damn annoying. I started fighting against it and then I woke up.'

Loup's eyes narrowed when he focused on Black*Star's Soul Wavelength which was slightly irregular then at Akane's Soul Wavelength which was growing erratic and out of control. He gritted his teeth, 'Shit! Clay wake him up!'

Clay blinked, 'Huh? What?'

'Akane! Wake him up! Something's going on with his-'

'WATCH OUT!' cried Tsubaki.

Loup's eyes turned back to the road and he gasped when he saw a figure in the middle of the road, right in their path. He was about to slam the brakes but a high pitch sound caused him to twist the steering wheel sharply, 'Fu-'

The Jeep swerved sharply and then flipped and rolled on its side. Everyone in the car tried to find a grip (except for Akane who was being held tightly by Clay) as the car rolled, pieces of glass raining on them and bodies slamming against random parts inside the car, before finally stopping upright. Tsubaki groaned as she opened her eyes, her whole body aches and she had several cuts from the broken glass. She quickly took note of her injuries and was glad none of them were serious. The most painful injury for her was her chest and shoulder where the seat belt tugged on her. She turned to Loup and gasped. He was covered in a lot of blood, especially coming from the huge cut on his forehead. And his left arm is at and odd angle. She assumed his injuries were more serious because when the car flipped over, it was his side that landed first. And it was a hard landing too. She raised a shaky hand toward his neck, paying hard she wouldn't have to give Liz a bad news. She sighed when she felt a pulse. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned in her seat, 'C-Clay-san? Black*Star?'

There was a groan and Clay opened his eyes. He winced at the pain on his head where he hit it against the roof of the Jeep, 'I'm alive…'

'S-same here…' said Black*Star. His eyes were shut tight and he was gripping his left shoulder which she noticed was bulging, _a dislocated shoulder_, she noted. His arms, face and chest were covered in tiny cuts and she was thankful none of the glass had cause serious injury. Akane did not share his luck though. Clay grimaced when he saw a shard of glass sticking out of Akane's upper left chest, just below the shoulder. It was small, around an inch wide, but they're not sure how deep it went in. The Swordsman is still unconscious and his glasses were missing. Clay tried to unbuckle himself, 'W-what the heck happened?'

'T-there was… someone standing in the middle of the road,' said Tsubaki with a frown. She glanced out of the car and saw the person approaching them.

'What the hell is that person doing?!' asked Clay furiously.

Tsubaki shook her head, 'I don't know… but I don't think she's friendly.'

'Shit! We need to call for help!' said Clay as he searched for his cell phone.

Tsubaki kicked her door open, 'I'll try and distract her.'

'N-no… Tsubaki!' said Black*Star through his pain when he saw her leaving the car.

Clay found his phone lying on the floor and he quickly grabbed it. He sighed when he saw it is working and quickly punched in a random number that popped up in his mind, 'C'mon, c'mon…' He grabbed Loup's shoulder and shook him, 'Loup! Wake up! We need you man! We can't fight with Akane and Black*Star out of commission! C'mon Loup!'

Loup groaned and winced in pain, 'Wha-'

'Loup! We have a situation!' said Clay when he heard a roaring sound. He looked outside the car and his eyes widened when he saw chain blades coming out of the unknown woman's left leg as she raised it off the ground, 'Damn it! She's a Demon Weapon! Tsubaki can't fight her! Not without a Meister! You need to help her!'

Loup gasped in pain when he moved. The corner of his vision began to darken and blur and he felt nauseous. He swallowed a few times and assessed his injuries, 'Shit… broken bones takes time to heal…'

'Can't you use magic at this distance?!' asked Clay panicking.

Loup rubbed his eyes, 'I can't see well with blood in my eyes!'

'Clay… the phone…' whispered Black*Star before he lost consciousness.

'Huh? Oh, I almost forgot! Hello?!'

Loup gritted his teeth as he tried to see what's happening outside but his vision is blurry and the world is tilting. _Great, I think I have a concussion!_

Tsubaki tensed as she glared at the woman who was grinning maliciously at her. Something about the woman is familiar. The way she grins and the way her eyes glint with blood lust. She froze when the woman had chain blade coming out of her left leg and the sound of a roaring engine rang loudly. The woman licked her lips, 'I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into itty bitty pieces little missy!'

Tsubaki stood in a defensive pose, ready to dodge the dangerous woman. _I-if she's anything like Giriko I have to be careful! _Giriko cackled madly as she flipped on her hands and began swinging and kicking wildly as she approached Tsubaki using mastered Capoeira moves. Tsubaki dodged the flailing limbs, leading the woman away from the wrecked car. She took out her spare weapons, some shurikens she had hidden in her obi and threw them at the manic woman. Giriko easily deflected them with a few swings of her legs. She leapt up on her feet and smirked, 'Your little toys won't work on me missy!'

Just as the woman was about to run at Tsubaki for another attack, there was a blinding flash of light, 'Ice Wall!'

Giriko leaped back as a wall of ice formed and blocked her path. She growled in anger and revved up her engine, ready to cut the block of ice but black objects, the size of a soccer ball, fell around her. She frowned, 'What the-' her eyes widened when she realized what they were.

Eruka smirked, 'Tadpole Bombs.'

There was an explosion on the other side of the thick ice wall but Tsubaki still flinched at the sound and reflexively tried to shield herself. A large hand landed on her back made her jump and she was glad to see Free standing next to her, 'You okay?'

'Y-yes… thank you.'

Clay sighed, 'Luckily I remembered Free's number…'

Eruka hovered in the air sitting on a broom. She frowned when the dust cleared and she didn't see a body, 'The enemy got away.'

'What? How?' asked Free as he looked around alarmed.

'I'm not entirely sure but… it's not magic though. I don't sense any magic residue.'

'H-how is that even possible?' asked Tsubaki.

Free knelt on the ground after he dismissed the wall of ice. He placed a hand on the ground, 'She dug a hole.'

'Is she still around?' asked Clay warily.

'N-no…' croaked Loup, startling him. The werewolf coughed, wincing as the cuts on his forehead and arm began to heal, 'I don't sense her near… she's not around anymore. We'll be okay.'

'Now, we need to bring you guys to the hospital!' said Eruka as she descended. She turned to her boyfriend and nodded to him, 'We're counting on you honey.'

Free sighed, 'Okay, everyone out of the car. '

Once everyone was out of the wrecked vehicle, Loup stood leaning against Free, staring sullenly at his beloved car, 'Sorry baby, will have to come back for ya later…'

Once Free had them all teleported somewhere safe, the ground shook a bit and a hand shot out from the ground with blade chains running from each fingers. The hand moved around to loosen the earth around the sunken body and Giriko pulled herself out, coughing and sneezing slightly at the dust. She shook her head and limbs, causing sand, dust and small rocks falling off her. She growled and glared angrily at the abandoned site, 'Damn it. I was so close! The little bitch ain't gonna be happy about this.'

* * *

Ryanne was feeling uneasy. Her gut is telling her, warning her, something horrible is going to happen. When Damont left, she had locked the door and the windows and even had the curtains drawn. She kept the television and radio off so she could hear something if someone should break in or try to break in. She has to protect Belmont, that's what her instinct told her. She held onto his hand tightly, 'Belmont…'

He was still warm and he had worried her when he began tossing and turning with fever induced nightmares but he had instantly calmed when she held his hand. It was something that Damont envy about her, that's what he said. Belmont has nightmares and they're usually bad that he would have difficulty trying to calm his own twin. But for Ryanne, she only had to touch him and Belmont would calm down. They never did figure out why and they never told the younger Beildschmidt. One thing for sure is that they're glad it worked because if his nightmares get worse he tends to get out of control with his struggles.

Ryanne felt tears prick her eyes and she shut them tight, not willing to let them fall. She gasped when Belmont's hand gripped her hand, 'Belmont?'

'R-Ry? You okay?'

The woman let out a choked laugh, 'Me? What about you? You're the one who passed out!'

Belmont opened his eyes and gazed at her, 'Ryanne.'

'I- I'm okay.'

'Good… it was a dream after all…'

'What?'

Belmont shook his head weakly, 'Nightmare… feels so real…'

He sighed when she pressed her other hand on his forehead. He raised his free hand and held her hand and pulled it down to rest on his chest, 'I thought I lost you…'

Ryanne smiled, 'I'm here.'

'I know… I'm glad you're okay. Niisan? Where's niisan?'

'Damont's out. He went to check up on something.'

'Oh…'

'Umm… do you need anything?'

Belmont shook his head, 'No. Just… stay here…'

'Sorry but she can't stay.'

Ryanne gasped and stood up in a defensive pose as she spun to face the intruder. She blinked, not recognizing the maroon-haired young woman standing by the door. A dark haired man was standing behind the woman and he seemed familiar. The woman smirked as her eyes landed on Belmont who struggled to sit up, 'Because she's coming with us.'

Salem rushed forward and in a blink of an eye held Ryanne with her right arm twisted behind her. The woman let out a pained cry. She was then pulled back against Salem's chest when the cat-turned-man hooked his arm around her neck. Belmont let out a strangled cry when he failed to pull Ryanne to safety because he had two small blades (shaped like half a Ying Yang), had pinned his wrists against the bedpost, 'No! L-let her go!'

Shaula clasped her hands together, 'Oh no, we can't do that! She's playing a very important role to my plans! I need her!'

Belmont clenched his fists tightly, 'W-who are you?!'

'Aww, don't you recognize me? We had fun together when we were kids.'

The Demon Dagger frowned, 'What?'

Shaula sat on the bed beside him and she grinned maliciously, 'We like to play hide and seek together. We go hide and big brother Damont is the _hunter_ who has to find us. Well… you.'

Her grin widened when she saw recognition in his eyes and the color fading from his face. Belmont gasped when painful memories assaulted his mind. A girl who was deceitfully friendly had kept him from his brother for days, torturing him and trying to make him submit to madness. She succeeded but Damont and Eibon had saved him and pulled him out of the nightmare. He felt his body tremble as she began to laugh at him, 'S-Shaula?'

'Oh, I'm happy you remembered my name!' said Shaula as she sat up. She approached Salem and Ryanne. She smiled as she caressed Ryanne's face, 'And I see you found yourself a pretty little bird. I'm a little sad you didn't want to find me. I've been waiting for you, you know?'

'Don't touch her!' Belmont growled. He tensed when Shaula's red painted nails suddenly grew long and she ran a long pointy nail down the side of Ryanne's face to her neck, 'No, don't!'

Shaula looked over her shoulder, 'Don't worry, I don't plan to kill her.'

Ryanne remained quiet and still when she felt the nail pressed against her skin. Her eyes met Belmont and he could see the fear in her eyes. She let out a pained cry when Shaula dug her nails into her left shoulder. Belmont's left arm shone as it transform to a blade and he slipped it down the crescent blade pinning his wrist then took a swing at Shaula even though he couldn't reach her with his right wrist still pinned, 'STOP!'

Shaula's nails retracted and returned to their normal length, 'Let's play hide and seek. This time, you're the hunter. I'll be waiting.'

Belmont's eyes widened when the three people in front of him began to glow, 'NO! RYANNE!'

The light grew bright that he was forced to shield his face from the brightness. He could feel the familiar energy of magic surrounding him then it was gone along with the light. He opened his eyes and frantically searched the room for any trace of them but found none other than the two drops of blood on the floor. Ryanne's blood. He felt panic grip his heart, 'No… no, no, no! RY!'

It's just like in his dreams. She's gone… and it was because he was too weak to protect her. The room began to spin and it was getting hard for him to breathe. There's too much emotions building up and they're tearing at his heart, ready to explode. He gasped for air as his vision tunneled. He vaguely heard someone entering the room before he passed out. The last thought crossing his mind was the fear for Ryanne's life in the hands of Shaula.

* * *

**I love writing this chapter! Anyway I'm not gonna say much and start working on the next chapter! If it's done early it'll be posted next week! Here an extra section concerning my OC:**

**_ARMAGEDDON (Nicknames: Don, Donny)_**

**_AGE:_**_ 38 years old_

**_HAIR COLOR: _**_Black_

_**EYE COLOR:** Grey (with blue hints)_

**_WEAPON FORM: _**_Gunblade (because I couldn't decide which one he should be haha)_

_**JOB: **Field Agents / Patrol Guard  
_

**_PERSONALITY: _**_Quiet, patient, well-mannered, polite and kind (always want to help people in need)_

**_NOTE: _**_I created him to be Ragnarok's older brother (on a whim). He was separated from Ragnarok when they were teenagers and he was saved by an couple of village men in a little quiet village. He was in a coma for years and when he finally woke up he stayed in the village to help them fight against bandits and work on an old woman's farm. Before the old woman pass away, she told him to leave the village and search for his brother when he heard rumors of another black sword seen with a girl. Armageddon wandered the country on foot and stopped to help people (playing hero - as Ragnarok would say). He is considered a total opposite of Ragnarok who is cautious of strangers. He lost his right arm when fighting the Kishin while on a mission to help a town (read: Birth of Scelus the Kishin). He is in a relationship with Hanna and is good friends with Mifune because of their common interest to protect the weak (in Mifune's case: children). He's also good friends with Free because they often spar together.__  
_


	8. Will of the Star Clan

**A/N:**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with preparations for my graduation. Anyway, I had a bit of writer's block problem but I managed to finish this chapter to my satisfaction. Enjoy~

**IMPORTANT REMINDER! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

**WARNING: Characters are OOC and the story is slightly AU from the original Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT. So if you have complains about how I wrote the characters and other stuff just leave a review~**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Will of the Star Clan**

Liz burst through Death City's Main Hospital, startling the staff, patients and visitors who are nearby. She quickly ran toward the emergency section followed by Vanessa and Patty. The three girls had rushed there as soon as they got the news from Eruka (_even though Loup asked her not to tell them_). Free had teleported himself to Death Mansion to protect Crona on Liz's request while Eruka stayed to fill them in and keep everyone calm. The Frog Witch quickly got up from her not-so-comfortable plastic seat when she saw Liz and the younger sisters.

'Where is he? What happened?!' asked Liz, her appearance unkempt because of her panicked rush to the hospital.

'He's fine. Everyone's fine,' said Eruka as her eyes flashed to Patty and Vanessa for a quick moment before focusing on Liz again, 'The doctor's just looking at them now to make sure their injuries aren't life threatening.'

'Liz?'

Liz spun around and she gasped when she saw Loup. He was mostly cleaned but the huge blood stain on his clothes scared her. His left arm was wrapped in a bandage. The gash on his forehead was stitched and covered with butterfly bandages even though he insisted the nurse to leave it be since it'll heal soon. She ran to hug Loup who quickly threw his bandaged arm up so Liz wouldn't crush it when she hugged him. He cringed though when she put pressure on his ribs, 'Uhh, Liz… t-that kinda hurts…'

Liz quickly pulled back rubbing the tears from her eyes, 'Sorry! I was just worried!'

'You don't have to worry about me. My injuries should fully heal by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow,' he said and gave her forehead a peck.

'What about the others?' asked Vanessa as she looked over his shoulder, trying to take a glimpse of any of the others through the curtains that separate the cubicles.

Loup looked over his shoulder, 'Last I heard Akane was rushed out for surgery. He got a glass stuck in him... and they suspected he suffered internal injuries'

'Tsubaki-chan and Black*Star?' asked Patty, her eyes wide.

'Tsubaki is the least injured. Black*Star…' Eruka paused as she looked at Loup.

Tsubaki appeared out of one of the cubicle, 'He's resting after they pop his shoulder back to its socket. They're going to move him to a room soon.'

Patty ran to her friend and gave her a hug, 'Tsubaki-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!'

The older teen smiled sadly at her friend, 'Don't worry, he's okay.'

Patty pouted, 'I'm worried about you too.'

Tsubaki smiled fondly as she patted Patty's head, 'I'm fine. A little bruised and a few cuts but nothing serious.'

Vanessa looked around, 'Where's Clay?'

'Here,' said Clay as a nurse opened a cubicle's curtain. He was sitting on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and a few band aids plastered onto his arms, face and neck where he got cut. He swayed a bit on his feet as he stood up, 'Any news from Akane?'

Eruka shook her head, 'Not yet.'

'Miss Nakatsukasa?' asked a nurse.

'Hai?' asked Tsubaki as she turned to face the woman.

'Black*Star will be moved to room 12 on the second floor of block C.'

Tsubaki nodded, 'Okay. Patty-chan, would you like to come along?'

'Huh? Oh… umm…'

'It's okay Patty. Go ahead,' said Liz.

Patty nodded nervously before she followed Tsubaki and the nurse. Clay sighed as he turned to his nurse, 'Where's Akane? How is he?'

'Uhh, Dr. Galvin will see you soon. They're still in the operation room. You could wait in the waiting room and I suggest you rest. You too Mr. Eckzahn,' said the nurse as she turned her eyes to Loup.

The werewolf raised his hand defensively, 'Aye… don't worry. My fiancée will take good care of me. Right Liz?'

Liz pursed her lips, 'How bad is his injury?'

The nurse tilted her head, 'Him? Well, he has a mild concussion, a broken arm and a couple of fractured ribs. He lost some blood with that head wound so he may feel weak and dizzy for a few days… He should take care not to hit his head and he needs rest so he could _heal_ properly. Werewolf or not, rest is needed to make a full recovery. No strenuous activity until he is fully healed. It is recommended he come back for a checkup to make sure…'

Liz nodded, 'I'll make sure he comes back. Thanks.'

'Good. The waiting room is down the corridor, and then you go left. I have to attend to another patient,' said the nurse as she hurried away after giving a curt bow.

Eruka sighed, 'Alright guys, let's head down to the waiting room. We got something really important to discuss.'

Vanessa timidly went to Clay's side and walked close to him. The man glanced at her warily before relaxing and letting her help him every time he stumbled. Loup whispered reassurances to Liz who was still visibly shaken by the situation. She clung onto his uninjured arm tightly.

When they got into the Waiting Room Eruka closed the door so they could have some privacy. She turned to face Loup and Akane, her arms crossed across her chest, 'Alright. What happened?'

* * *

'What happened Crona-chan?' asked Kim concerned as she healed Crona's bruised neck. She couldn't help but grimace at the hand shaped bruise on her friend's neck. The white glow of her hands faded once she was done and she sat quietly, waiting for the Dragon Witch to reply.

Crona rubbed her neck. She cleared her throat and was relieved when she felt no pain, 'I-it was nothing.'

'Cut the crap Crona! Who did this to you?!' asked Kim sternly.

Crona flinched at Kim's loud voice. She sighed, 'It was… unintentional. Kid-kun had a nightmare… a bad one and he wasn't aware what he was doing…'

Kim frowned, 'Kid hurt you?'

'It was unintentional!' Crona defended.

Free who had been standing on guard sighed, 'Look, something is going on. Someone attacked Loup and the others in the desert. Ragnarok and Kid are out cold and they have the same symptoms! You have to tell us what's going on… if you know anything. Tell us Crona.'

'Wait! What do you mean Ragnarok is out cold?' asked Crona as she stood up, her face a mask of concern for her adoptive brother.

Free cursed himself for letting the information slip, 'Y-yeah… I got a text from Don before I got the emergency call from Clay. He's still unconscious.'

'Has anyone done any test to identify the cause?' asked Kim.

Free shrugged, 'I'm not sure but I think Stein and Jenna took care of him…'

'Stein-hakase… he was here half an hour ago with Damont-san.'

Kim raised a brow, 'Damont?'

'Uhh… Seiji-san,' said Crona. She forgot that many haven't known the twin's real name.

'Okay. So Kid is unconscious. Tell me what happened and don't leave anything out, I want details. Tell me when it started,' said Kim.

Crona told the two a summarized story of the events that happened recently, even the part where only Soul, Stein and Spirit knows. When she was done she stared at Kim expectantly, hoping she could figure out a different cause of his… 'illness'. Kim shared a glance with Free. The man frowned deeply, 'Sounds like someone is messing with him with Forbidden Magic.'

'But Stein-hakase said-'

'What Stein-hakase said may be true but it got worse lately didn't it? Do you remember when? Specifically.'

Crona thought about it, 'Uhh… Four days ago. Since the day of the party. He had been spacing out more often. I heard him talking to himself too. And the nightmares… they got worse since that day.'

Free rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'Okay. Assuming what happened to Kid and Ragnarok are related, it means someone got to them and put some kind of spell on them. We don't know what kind of spell just yet but it definitely smells of Forbidden Magic… if we include what Stein and Seiji said about it involving Madness we could assume it's the work of a very intelligent Rogue Witch. Someone with a purpose and know what he or she is doing. Magic involving Madness is very risky and dangerous. It's a double edged sword that affects the caster and the cursed.'

Kim gripped the hem of her skirt, 'If someone is using Forbidden Magic… there's only one reason why…'

Free nodded, 'Someone is trying to create a Kishin.'

'But Kid said a Kishin has to be a God or a Demi-God!' Crona gasped when a thought crossed her mind, 'You think someone is trying to use Kid?!'

Free raised his hands, 'Calm down. We're just making assumptions. This Witch might be planning something else. It's called Forbidden Magic because it goes against human morals. It's a magic that made Witches think they're Gods… playing with lives and such… It's the same with certain alchemy formula. There are lines that cannot be crossed and the important one involves lives, whether it's human or animal.'

Crona frowned, 'Do you know any Witch with such knowledge?'

Kim sighed, 'I know Mabaa-sama exiled Witches who practice Forbidden Magic, some she executed herself. There were quite a number but I have no idea who they are.'

'Does Mabaa-sama made a record of these Witches?'

Kim shrugged, 'Why don't you ask Mabaa-chan? She might know something since she's been her grandmother's vessel for some years.'

Crona nodded, 'Good idea.'

Kim stood up, 'Well, I'm done here. Do you want me to check up on Ragnarok for you Crona-chan?'

'Yes please. Thank you Kim-chan.'

Kim smiled, 'I'll try to figure out what's wrong with your boys. Let's hope I could find a cure.'

Free followed Kim, 'I'll escort you.'

The Tanuki Witch chuckled nervously, 'No need big man.'

Free whispered, 'I need to talk with you for a bit.'

Kim nodded and the two went downstairs and stopped by the mansion's main entrance. Kim turned to Free, 'What is it?'

'Can you ask Eruka if she knows if Medusa or Arachne had any other _sisters_ in their family?'

Kim raised a brow, 'Why didn't you just text her?'

'I dropped my phone when I teleported to save Loup and the others… I'm going to need some time to uhh, recharge after using space magic twice in a row.'

'Then call her with the phone.'

Free looked flustered as he rubbed his neck awkwardly, 'I uhh… I don't remember her number.'

Kim rolled her eyes, 'Boy Eruka will be irritated with you. Okay, I'll go see her after I checked on Ragnarok.'

'Thanks.'

Kim turned around before Free shut the door, 'So you think this Witch is a _Gorgon_?'

Free nodded, 'Arachne's family is not ordinary Witches. They're all specially chosen by Arachne for their skills and knowledge. She chose the name Gorgon for what it means… did you know the word Gorgon derives from the ancient Greek word "**gorgós**"?'

Kim shook her head, 'What does it mean?'

'It means _dreadful_. That's what the Gorgons are… they're dreadful. They bring suffering and fear to the world... Their common goal: to help Arachne create a Kishin.'

'How'd you know all this?'

'I'm remembering some things now,' said Free as he pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning at the dull headache.

Kim stared at him, then she seemed to remember something, 'Hey, in the Greek mythology, there were three Gorgon sisters aren't they? Arachne and Medusa are dead… so your theory might be true.'

Free raised a finger, 'Ah but, Arachne had more than three sisters in her family…'

'Do you remember any of them?'

The man frowned and shook his head, 'Can't remember any names…'

Kim sighed, frustrated, 'Okay, we kinda have a theory. We'll continue this discussion with the others later. I better get going. Take care of Crona-chan okay?'

Free nodded, 'I will.'

He sighed and shut the door. The man leaned against the closed door, nursing his aching head. After taking his time waiting or the headache to calm, he then begrudgingly walked up the flight of stairs to check up on the other two occupants in the mansion. He headed straight for Kid's room, knowing Crona, he guessed she would be there. He gave a faint smile when he saw Crona sleeping next to Kid, clutching loosely on his left arm. Free scanned the room for any threats but once he was sure nothing was off he sat on the floor by the door. He wondered what Eruka is doing now, and he kind of misses her. They've been around together and it felt strange for her not being around for him to hear, feel or see.

A small movement caught his eyes and he saw a small spider tentatively approaching him. He stared at it, 'Do you know what's going on?'

The spider stared at him with its beady eyes then turned away and headed toward the crack under the door and out of his sight. Free sighed and leaned his head against the wall behind him, 'I wonder what the others are doing…'

* * *

When Kim entered Shibusen, she saw Maka and Soul sitting at a couch by the Mission Counter, 'Hey guys, what's up?'

'Oh, hi Kim!' said Maka with a big smile as she shut the folder on her lap.

Kim smiled wrily, 'You guys here to take on a job?'

Soul stood up and stretched, 'Yeah. We're waiting for Seiji-san to drop by and tell us the original plan.'

'Something came up so they have to pass the mission to someone and we volunteered,' Maka explained when she saw Kim raised a brow in question, 'What about you? What's your business here?'

Kim shifted on her feet, contemplating if she should tell he friend the truth, 'Uhh, I'm here to meet Jenna. There's something I want to discuss with her.'

Maka was about to say something but she snapped her mouth shut and her head tilted back as she stared at the ceiling, 'Did you feel that?'

'What is it?' asked Soul on alert.

His Meister's eyes narrowed, 'Madness Wavelength.'

Kim's eyes widened and she gasped, 'Ragnarok!'

'What did you say?' asked Maka.

'No time to explain! Let's go!' said Kim as she dashed for the stairs.

Soul raised a hand, 'Hey what about-'

'We'll explain to him later!' said Maka as she ran after the Tanuki Witch.

Soul sighed and ran after the two young women. Tsugumi tilted her head curiously when she saw them leave in a hurry, 'Eh? What's going on?'

The trio heard a crash and a scream as they ascend the stairs, followed by the sounds of gunshots. Maka and Soul shared a look and Soul instantly transformed into his Death Scythe form. When Kim reached the top of the stairs she peeked around the corner then quickly ducked when there was a wave of flame flying down the hallway, narrowly missing her. The fire alarm began blaring and the sprinklers were set off. Maka raised a hand at the Witch, 'Stay here Kim! We'll handle this!'

Maka sucked in a deep breath then ran down the hallway to where the flames originated. She gasped when she saw Ragnarok breathing heavily, his blue eyes seemed to glow. He had strange black tribal marks on his face and the symbol on his head resembles a flame. His arms were in blade form by his side with blac and blue flames surrounding his arms, and she could also see his wet body was sizzling with steam rising above him. Armageddon was behind him, protecting Jenna who was knocked down. The elder brother saw them, 'Maka! Calm him down! Use your Soul Rhythm technique!'

'What's going on?!' asked Maka as she dodged a wave of black flame heading toward her. She noticed it was one of his signature moves: a Screech Alpha. She used bursts of soul wavelength into her Death Scythe when blocking the attack to put out the flames and neutralize the attack's wavelength. Ragnarok roared in anger and sent more flames flying at her which she dodged nimbly, 'Don! Help us distract him!'

Armageddon stood up, he signaled Jenna to go inside a room and she complied with a nod. Once she was no longer in danger the burly man raised his hand, index finger pointing at his brother's back, 'I'm sorry little brother.'

Ragnarok stumbled when an energy bullet hit his left shoulder. He growled and turned to face Armageddon whose index finger was smoking. The younger of the brothers roared and he dashed at Armageddon, the flames appearing on the blades which were his arms grew large and intense. Armageddon dodged the attack and drove a knee into his brother's abdomen and sent him smacked against a wall. Ragnarok slid down a bit but he quickly regained his composure and went at his brother again. Maka quickly took her chance as she began a Soul Resonance with Soul. The black blood in her transformed into a black dress covering her body, 'Madness Fusion.'

She spun the Death Scythe around as it began to glow. Its form changed as it spun, the silver blade of the Scythe is now black and white, resembling piano keys. Maka brought the blade to a halt right in front of her. Soul appeared in front of her, dressed in a red dress shirt and black tuxedo, with his left arm still in blade form. His fingers hovering above the keys, 'Maka, lead me to his soul.'

Maka focused her Soul Perception at Ragnarok's soul. The soul's core is pulsing erratically and there were black sparks surrounding it, trying to consume it. She could feel him trying to fight back but the dark energy surrounding his soul was stronger. She raised her hands and placed them over Soul's ears, 'Can you hear it Soul?'

Soul shut his eyes and _listened_ to the frequency of Ragnarok's soul that Maka had transferred to him. He flinched at the high pitch screeches assaulting his ears, 'Maka focus on the anomalies.'

His partner did as requested and he frowned when he hears hissing voices, '_Aren't you angry? Everyone died because of what they've done! You and your brother suffered because of them! Release your anger Ragnarok! Let us be one! We will give you power! Let your wrath take over and help you remove this guilt you carry!_'

'I got the frequency!' said Soul.

Maka nodded and she manipulated their Soul Wavelengths as Soul began playing a tune on the keys, 'Soul Rhythm: Serenity.'

Ragnarok halted in his attack, his arms returning to normal and the markings on his face fading. His eyes rolled up and he staggered on his feet. Armageddon didn't hesitate as he approached his brother and caught him as his knees buckled. Armageddon hissed at the heat coming from his brother, it was as if his brother was made of hot metal. He ignored the pain in his hands and gently shook his brother, 'Ragnarok!'

'H-hey… Don…' whispered Ragnarok as he blinked slowly.

Armageddon held onto his brother with open concern written on his face, 'Are you alright brother?'

'I'm sorry…'

'What?'

'I couldn't save them…'

Armageddon frowned, 'What are you talking about?'

'The orphanage… Jasper… Erin… everyone... I failed them.'

The older brother tensed. He knew those names. They were names of the other orphans from the orphanage where they stayed. Ragnarok raised a shaky hand and cupped his brother's cheek, a mad grin on his face and there were tears streaming down his face which mixed with the water from the sprinklers above, 'They all burned to ashes except for me. I could've saved them but I was only worried about saving my sorry ass.'

Armageddon gritted his teeth and gripped his brother's shoulder tightly, 'Enough brother. It wasn't your fault.'

'They were… after me…' Ragnarok said softly, his hand sliding down his brother's face as he began to feel numb.

'Who?'

Armageddon didn't get a reply as his brother had slipped into unconsciousness. Kim had moved to check on Jenna who only suffered a few cuts and bruises which she healed quickly. Maka stood over Armageddon who was still kneeling on the floor, holding his unconscious brother, 'What happened?'

* * *

'You're not Masamune!' said Black*Star with a growl.

The pale man in front of him tilted his head, 'What makes you say so young one?'

'Because the real Masamune would never coax me to take the Path of the Demon!'

The imposter chuckled, 'Really now? Why? Isn't it faster to gain power by going down that path?'

Black*Star shook his head, 'I've made my decision five years ago! I choose to take the Path of the Warrior! I will become strong by being a true warrior!'

_Masamune_ sighed and his body morphed to a different person, someone Black*Star have never seen before. The man before him somehow looks like him with the exception for the white hair. His outfit were white and Black*Star noticed he have a similar star tattoo on his right shoulder. The man stared at him, 'You've grown.'

'Who the heck are you?'

'I'm White*Star, your father.'

Black*Star took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise, 'You're dead!'

'True. But my memories and will are still alive. I am a part of **it**.'

'It? You mean Madness?'

'Yes.'

'What do you want?'

'…I want to see if you are interested to follow our clan's will.'

Black*Star clenched his fists tightly, 'Never. What the Star Clan did was wrong!'

'But we became powerful and feared. Power is everything to the Star Clan.'

'Power is no longer my ultimate goal!'

White*Star scoffed, 'Do not lie son. It's what every Star Clan member wants… crave for. You have **my** blood in your veins; you will have the insatiable hunger for power. You may say it is not your goal now but it will be your primal desire.'

Black*Star narrowed his eyes, 'Then I will resist!'

'It is our clan's trait that you could never extinguish. You will once more stray down the Path of the Demon. It's your destiny.'

The young ninja raised a finger at his father, 'Watch me! I will show you I have the power to carve my own destiny!'

White *Star took a couple steps back; his head bowed, 'Then watch you I will. However, you are not the only one who can inherit the Star Clan's will… and it seems **he** is more willing to commit than you are right now.'

Black*Star blinked, 'What do you mean?'

White*Star chuckled, 'Perhaps the _heretic_ is more suitable to be the clan's heir after all… how ironic.'

'What the hell are you saying?!'

Black*Star watched his father vanished in the mist that suddenly appeared around him. He ran forward, 'Hey! I'm not done talking with you! Who are you talking about?! ANSWER ME!'

Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from the thick mist. Black*Star kidded to a halt and he looked around warily. A shadow burst out of the mist from behind him and he spun around just in time to see red eyes with black star-shaped pupils. Then there was a sharp pain in his chest as if something had impaled him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. He yelped at the pain in his shoulder cause by his sudden movement. Tsubaki's hand land gently on his uninjured shoulder as she pushed him down onto the propped pillow, 'Shh, take it easy Black*Star.'

'T-Tsubaki?' he grimaced at his hoarse voice.

'We're at the hospital.'

Black*Star opened his eyes once the pain was reduced to a manageable level. Tsubaki was looming over him, her face a mask of concern. He noticed movement and he saw Patty behind the older woman, looking shy and uncertain. He smiled at them, 'Sorry if I scared you girls.'

'Are you still hurting? Should I call a nurse?' asked Patty.

Black*Star shook his head, 'M'fine…'

Tsubaki stared at him, trying to see if he's telling the truth. Once satisfied he's not putting up a tough guy façade she smiled, 'Good.'

'Where are the others?'

'Akane's in surgery. Loup and Clay are patched up and they're probably waiting for results on Akane's surgery,' said Patty.

'Any news?'

Tsubaki shook her head, 'We're still waiting.'

Black*Star sighed. He raised his gaze at Patty, 'Could you uhh… ask the nurse if I could sign myself out today?'

Patty nodded her head just as Tsubaki was about to protest, 'Okay! I'll be back!'

Meister and weapon watched the young Thompson leave the room, closing the door behind her. She gave a quick glance and a subtle nod to Black*Star before the door shut. Tsubaki turned her attention to Black*Star, ready to lecture him but he raised a hand to silence her, 'Tsubaki. I need you to tell me the truth.'

'Uhh, okay.'

'Other than me, is there… another survivor of the Star Clan?'

Tsubaki's eyebrows arched high, 'No. Not to my knowledge. Why?'

Black*Star frowned, 'I was told there's another survivor.'

'By who?'

He raised his eyes to meet hers, 'My father.'

'W-what? How? When did that happen?'

* * *

_Weak!_

_ Devil's spawn!_

_ Bad luck!_

_ Freak!_

_ Unworthy!_

_Heretic!_

Akane shut his eyes tight and pressed his hands against his ears as the insults kept coming. He shook his head slowly, 'N-no… silence!'

_This child is different. He is weak. He is not worthy to be a member of our clan._

Akane shuddered and couldn't help but let out a small whimper, 'Please…'

_What the hell are you?! Freak!_

'Please…'

_Him? A member of the Star Clan? You're joking! He's a heretic! He's not one of us!_

'…please.'

'_You were a reject. They realized you were different. They planned to kill you. So I took you with me when I ran away and raised you as my own child. I taught you how to fight.'_

Akane remembered those words. Those were the words said by his guardian.

'_I molded you to be a fighter, to be the heir of the Star Clan. I knew Shibusen would eradicate the Star Clan, that's why I ran off and took you with me. You're just like me Akane*Hoshi… a reject of the clan. But with everyone else dead and soon I too will pass on, you will shoulder the will of our clan.'_

Akane opened his eyes and raised his eyes to stare at the woman who had raised him and taught him how to fight: Kurenai*Hoshi. She had an average body and face. She wore an eye patch over her right eye. Her long red hair was tied to a high ponytail and her honey brown left eye often show love, warmth and sadness. She knelt down in front of him and stroked his hair affectionately as she stared at the eight year old boy, '_Akane-kun… you will revive our clan and bring back our clan's pride and glory! Show them they are wrong in condemning you and I! Strive to be strong my boy._'

'But… what if I'm not good enough?' asked the young Akane.

Kurenai smiled sadly as she brushed his bangs aside to show the broken star pupil of his, '_No… you will succeed. One day, you will gain the power to be complete. The will of our clan will choose you._'

The boy frowned in confusion, 'The will of the clan will choose me? How?'

'_When the time comes… you will know_.'

'But… what if I don't want it?_'_

Kurenai frowned, '_Nonsense! There is nothing more important to us than power and our pride! And for the both of us, we need power. To show them all that we are not weak and worthless! That we have the will to make changes!'_

'B-but power is what brought our clan to extinction. It drove everyone mad.'

Kurenai's gaze hardened, '_Power is everything to our clan… however it will be you yourself who will make a decision. Two paths will be revealed to you one day and you must choose wisely. I cannot tell which path to choose because I believe a man has the right to choose his destiny._'

Akane fidgeted, 'Can't I choose something else?'

The woman sighed, '_Power is everything. It is authority. It is strength. It is energy. It controls, creates and destroys. Everything in life requires it… maybe you're too young to understand this now but one day you will understand.'_

'But I still don't get it… I'm not a kid anymore. Why is it so important?' asked Akane who is now in his current age.

Kurenai stared at him sadly as she began to fade, '_The time is here… you have to choose your path._'

Akane took a step forward, a hand reaching out, 'Kurenai!'

He staggered back when a powerful gale suddenly appeared and pushed him back. He shut his eyes and raised his arms in front of him. The wind died down and he lowered his arms as he opened his eyes. A stone path had appeared and it splits into two opposing direction. He couldn't differentiate the differences as both path were heading into emptiness.

'**Choose your path boy**,' said a voice.

Akane spun around and was facing a man clad in red. He moved into a battle stance, 'Who are you?'

'**I am the Will of the Star Clan**.'

The young man lowered his guard, 'The Will of- So… today's the day huh?'

'**Indeed. Black*Star is no longer worthy of my strength and you are the other remaining member of the Star Clan**.'

'W-what are you exactly?' asked Akane warily. He wasn't comfortable when he realized he couldn't sense anything from the man in front of him.

'**I am the Will of the Star Clan. I grant great power to the one I deemed worthy**.'

'What kind of power?'

'**The kind that the clan gained without the aid of Madness. True power,**' said the man his eyes narrowing slightly.

Akane shifted his weight to his other foot and gestured to the splitting paths, 'Why are there two paths? Why must I choose between them?'

The man clad in red walked to stand beside him, '**The Star Clan always have two paths to choose. The path to the right is smooth and unchallenging while the path to the left is treacherous and full of obstacles. Everyone is often given these two choices when they seek power. The path they took will help them gain power but at each destination the power that you can gain are different. That is all I can say to you…**'

Akane frowned as his brows knitted together, 'If I were to receive power from you why must I take one of these paths?'

'**Ah, it is because the path you choose will determine if you are worthy to receive my power.** **You must choose wisely boy**.'

Akane stared at the two paths, remembering the information just given to him. He had been raised and trained to gain strength through hard work. _Nothing comes easily in life_, that's what Kurenai always said. _You get what you want with sweat, blood and tears._ He stared at the two paths, _they say the easy way can often be deceiving. But a path full of thorns can be dangerous too... Which one should I take?_

The man raised his hand and gestured to the two paths, '**Well? Which one will you choose? The easy way or the hard way?**'

Akane smirked, 'I've been raised to be a fighter.'

The man nodded and smiled, '**You made a wise choice**. **Walk forward and never look back**.'

Akane took in a deep breath then sighed. His eyes staring straight ahead as he swung his right leg forward. Each step he took never had a hint of doubt as he continued walking down the path to the left. He didn't realize the path behind him being swallowed by darkness. The man in red chuckled darkly, '**You made a wise choice indeed. The Path of the Demon will grant you great power.**'

The man disappeared in the increasing darkness. The path on the right remained visible in the light while the path on the left had quickly been engulfed by darkness. Akane's figure disappearing in the distance a he continued walking without looking back. He could feel the power surging into his body, increasing steadily. He didn't even realize there was not a single obstacle in his path. He stared ahead unblinkingly as he continued walking mechanically, the life in his eyes dimmed with each step he took. The wind picked up around him, blowing at him and caused his bangs to fly wildly revealing his left eye. His left eye was glowing red and the broken star-shaped iris became a complete black star. Akane raised his arms as black tendrils appeared from somewhere in front of him and yanked him forward. The black tendrils quickly wrapped around his form and the darkness around him grew until there's not a single light to be seen.

A disembodied voice chuckled and said, '**You are now one of us.**'

* * *

**NOOOOO! Akane-kun! You took the wrong path! What's going to happen next? Please wait patiently for the next chapter! Read and Review! Cheerio!**


	9. An Unexpected Enemy

**A/N: **Yes finally an update! I am suffering stomach pain while finishing this but I don't want to rest until I'm done! I kept thinking that my readers are waiting for an update and I cannot disappoint them! I'm nervously waiting for my scholarship interview which will be in a few more days. Just waiting for the call... anyways I hope this chapter is exciting enough for you all!

**IMPORTANT REMINDER! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I only own the OC's and this story!

**WARNING: Characters are OOC and the story is slightly AU from the original Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT. So if you have complains about how I wrote the characters and other stuff just leave a review~**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: An Unexpected Enemy**

Damont was pacing the room for the past ten minutes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered to himself. When he reached outside their apartment, he had felt an ominous presence and had rushed to get to their place but something had prevented him from opening or breaking down their front door. He had banged on the door but didn't get any reply until a few minutes later when he tried the knob again and the door swung open. His first priority was to check on his twin and Ryanne but he only found his twin on the floor, losing a fight to remain conscious. Ryanne was nowhere to be found and he feared the unknown enemy had her.

Belmont's fever had worsened and he had gone back and forth between the room and the bathroom to get cool water to wet a washcloth to drape on his brother's heated chest and forehead. The cool washcloth gets warmed far too quickly to his liking. Ryanne didn't have a bathtub at her place because of her previous worry of drowning when she couldn't see. He sighed; maybe he should try convincing her to install a bathtub because it comes in handy when taking care of a sick Belmont. His younger twin's fevers are always worrisome, his temperature always shooting over the roof beyond normal human fever. Doctors would say it is impossible how his brother is still alive with such temperature but he couldn't bother himself to explain how different he and his brother are from normal humans. There is definitely nothing normal about them.

'Damn it, what am I going to do now?!' he growled tugging on his hair. He jumped when his phone rang and he flipped it open to see Maka's name on the screen, 'H-hello? Maka-chan I'm-'

'I'm sorry Seiji-san but I don't think we could continue with the mission! Something bad is going on!' said Maka's frantic voice.

Damont's eyes flickered to his brother, 'What? What is it?'

He heard a few words spoken in the background before Maka's voice spoke to him again, 'Ragnarok went ballistic a few minutes ago. And Kim said Kid's unconscious!'

Damont sighed and sat on the bed by his twin's hip, 'I know… and my brother is unconscious too… I found him passed out.'

'What? What happened?' asked Maka concerned.

Damont chuckled mirthlessly, that seemed to be the question of the day today. He let his head fall on his right palm which was propped on his knee, 'I'm not sure… Ryanne's missing too.'

He heard Kim's voice in the background, 'Kim said she and Free had a theory. They think a Witch is involved.'

Damont froze, 'W-Witch you say?'

'Yeah, what is it? Do you know something?'

He stared at his twin's pale face, 'Maybe. Look, let's all meet up at Death Room.'

'Good idea, we need to discuss this before things get any worse!' said Maka.

'Okay, we'll be there shortly,' he clicked the end button and put his phone away. He turned to his twin and combed his fingers through his twin's hair. He noticed his hand was shaking, 'Belmont… is it… **her**?'

* * *

'Uh huh, okay. We'll be there as soon as possible,' said Liz as she ended the call.

Eruka raised a brow, 'Who was it?'

'Maka. She said we need to gather for an emergency meeting. Something is going on,' said Liz as her hand tightened on the phone.

Clay rubbed his chin, 'What about Akane?'

'You two can stay here. We're gonna go get Tsubaki and Patty. We'll update you later,' said Loup as he walked to the door with Liz close by.

Vanessa nodded, 'Okay. Take care oniichan.'

Loup smiled, 'You be good Vinny.'

His sister pouted, 'I'm not a kid anymore!'

'I know. Clay, watch out for her.'

Clay seemed uncertain, 'Uhh, sure thing boss.'

'C'mon ladies.'

Eruka and Liz followed Loup out. Vanessa stood fuming for a few more seconds before she let out a sigh and sat down on her seat again. An awkward silence fell between her and Clay. She noticed Clay struggling to stay awake, 'You… don't have a concussion do you?'

Clay straightened in his seat, 'Huh? Uhh… I don't think so.'

Vanessa jumped to her feet, worry etched on her face, 'Y-you mean you don't know?'

The young man raised his hands calmly, 'Chill Vee, I'm sure I don't have a concussion. I know the symptoms.'

The Fox Witch sighed and flopped down on her seat again. She perked up when Clay gestured her to come closer. She scooted to the seat separating her and the man. She squeaked in surprise when he lay his head down on her lap. He swung his left arm and let it rest over his face, hiding his blush, 'Let me borrow your lap for a few minutes, 'kay?'

'Huh? Uhh, err okay… I'll wake you up when someone comes by with news about Akane…' said Vanessa as she tried not to fidget, her face turning a deep shade of red. She jumped when Clay chuckled, 'Relax girl, you're too stiff!'

'W-well of course I'd be stiff! This is so awkward for me!'

'Hahaha, try and get used to it.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

Clay grinned but didn't say anything. Vanessa narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She began bouncing her knees until Clay sat up and gave her a glare, 'Hey!'

'Oh sorry, my legs were going numb,' Vanessa sneered at him.

Clay rolled his eyes, 'Ughh, didn't know you're the moody type. Now… can I lie down?'

The girl pouted at him and he sighed, 'You know, there's no one else here. Just chill and let me enjoy the sparse moments I get to be your _boyfriend_. So get used to intimate contacts.'

He held back a chuckled when her face turned a deep shade of red, it was adorable. Vanessa's mouth opened and closed for a few moments before she found her voice, 'W-whaddya mean i-i-intimate contacts?!'

Clay took that moment to lie his head down on her lap again, 'This for example. I've wanted to do this for a long time. Oh man, Loup was right! It's kinda comfy you know. All warm and soft… oh, and squishy.'

'JERK!' cried Vanessa as she instinctively shoved him off her.

The man let out a startled yelp and he fell on the floor with a thud. Vanessa gasped, 'Oh dang it! Sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?'

Clay raised a finger, 'I think… I may have a concussion now.'

Vanessa gasped, 'Did you hit your head?! I'm soooo sorry!'

'Get down here.'

The girl complied and knelt down next to his head. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and she let out a keening sound like a sad puppy, 'I'm sorry…'

Clay sighed as he lifts his head and laid it on her lap, 'It's okay… I'm okay. I was just kidding.'

'Really?'

'Yeah… you're not gonna shove me again are you?'

He flinched when he saw her raised her right hand. She wiped the tears from her face and Clay yelped when her other hand had pinched his left cheek, 'Got'cha you big jerk!'

'Yeah… sowrie abowt tha'… now shtop crayin' you big bahby.'

That earned him a pinch and stretch of both cheeks.

* * *

Crona was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. She cracked an eye open, 'Huh?'

Free peered at her, 'Crona, we need to go.'

'Go where? What's going on?' asked the young Witch as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

The immortal man rubbed his neck, 'We're going to Shibusen. We're gonna have a meeting. Go get dressed and I'll be here on guard.'

Crona slid off the bed, 'What's this about?'

'I'm not really sure either but Maka said to get there ASAP.'

'Oh, okay.'

Free watched the girl walked out of the room and he sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at Kid who remained prone for the past few hours. He doesn't have excellent Soul Perception skill but he considered himself good at it. He tilted his head slightly as he tried to get a glimpse of Kid's soul. He noticed, unlike human soul, Kid's soul was a bright white color with a yellow hue outlining it. He knew if at full strength, Kid's soul will be bigger and more powerful. Free shook his head when he didn't see anything strange, 'Damn it, what's wrong with you?'

'Free, I'm ready!' said Crona as she returned.

Free nodded and scooped Kid up into his arms. Crona looked at him in confusion, 'We're taking him too?'

'Yeah, it's probably safer.'

'Okay.'

'Can you uhh…'

Crona smiled at him, 'I'll do it.'

She raised her hands and snapped her fingers. A purple magic circle appeared under them and they disappeared in a flash. The three of them appeared on the platform in Death Room. Maka, Soul and Kim were there already waiting for them. The Scythe Meister gasped when she saw Kid, 'Crona what happened?!'

Soul frowned and looked at Crona questioningly, 'Crona?'

'Uhh…'

'We'll share the details after everyone is here,' said Free as he carefully laid the unconscious Shinigami on the floor. Crona took a seat above his head and laid his head on her lap. She absentmindedly began stroking his hair. She looked up at Kim, 'H-how is Ragnarok?'

Kim shook her head, 'Not good. Let's wait for the others okay?'

Crona frowned and nodded. Nearly half an hour later, Loup and the others came. Black*Star was standing next to Tsubaki with a crutch under his left armpit. Apparently he had knocked his left knee hard and it left quite a bruise. Kim gasped and quickly came forward to heal Tsubaki and Black*Star. She was exhausted after healing the duo and Loup said he'll be okay healing on his own. Eruka had walked to Free's side and he loosely wrapped an arm around her and the two talked in hushed tones. Kim joined them to update Free of Ragnarok's condition and he's non too happy to hear it. Patty took a seat beside Crona and peered at Kid's pale ace with concern, counting his breaths in her head to pass the time. Maka and Soul were talking with Tsubaki and Black*Star in a corner, wanting to know what happened to them.

Stein and the available senior Death Scythe came a few minutes later. Marie gasped at the sight of Kid unconscious. Stein quickly hushed her and whispered a promise to share the details later. His wife scowled at him and whispered back a threat for keeping it a secret from her. Azusa remained silent and assessed the situation with her eyes. Her boyfriend stood close by, being silent. Sid came a minute later then left with Tezca on Spirit's request to scout Shibusen for threats. Not long after they left the Beildschmidt twins arrived with Kilik and Ox.

Everyone was alarmed at the sight of Belmont who was unconscious. Damont remained silent as he laid his brother next to Kid. Crona caught his eyes and he lowered his gaze, gritting his teeth. Soul looked around at the people gathered, 'Is that all?'

Ox raised a hand, 'Ah, Harvar said he's-'

'Ow! Hey! Let go man! I can walk on my own!' said a familiar voice.

'Harvar-senpai, let him go! There's no need to be rough with him!' said Meme as she tried to pry Harvar's fingers off Scelus' coat.

Harvar released the struggling man who gave a huff of relief once released. He tensed when he noticed the group of people staring, 'Uhh… what's going on? Am I in trouble?'

'Maybe,' said Soul with a shrug.

Black*Star crossed his arms, 'Who is this?'

'Scelus,' spat Maka with venom.

The ninja and his partner tensed. Eruka squeaked and hid behind Free who stood in a defensive stance. Damont narrowed his eyes at Scelus and everyone else eyed him warily and shuffled their feet to move into a defensive stance. Scelus raised his hands placating, 'Whoa! Whoa! I didn't do anything that breaks the rules, okay? I was being good like I said I would!'

Meme stepped forward, 'He's not lying! I was with him all day!'

'Everyone calm down!' said Azusa.

Everyone except Damont, Maka, Harvar and Black*Star lowered their guard. Scelus sighed and stepped closer to stand next to Meme. Azusa eyed the girl, 'Tatane-san, you may leave the room.'

'No, I am staying here' said Meme stubbornly as she crossed her arms. Scelus was relieved when he heard her statement. He leaned closer toward her and whispered a 'Thanks.'

'So everyone we need is here?' asked Soul as he looked around.

Kim nodded, 'Yeah. Sorry it's a little crowded… We'll update Sid, Tezca and Don later.'

'So what's this about?' asked Harvar as he looked at every faces around him.

Kim shared a look with Free and Crona. Then she gazed at Stein and Soul. She let out a sigh, 'We suspect a Witch is involved with the uhh… recent events.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Ox.

Free stepped forward, 'Today, a lot of things happened. Loup's accident about three hours ago, Ragnarok and Kid losing consciousness which we suspect was cause either by poison or magic. Armageddon said to ask you, Stein, for the details.'

Stein rubbed his chin, 'Early this morning when the Black Blood brothers returned after a scouting mission, Armageddon said Ragnarok lost consciousness when they reached Shibusen. I've run some tests on him and there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary other than the random burst of Madness Wavelength. I'm still waiting for the blood test to come out though. As for Kid, even though he seems to exhibit the same symptoms as Ragnarok, I'm still considering the two events are unrelated. Kid's condition might have been the effects of his ascension to a full-fledged Shinigami.'

'His ascension? Why now?' asked Maka.

'We're not sure,' said Spirit.

Stein turned to Damont, 'And _Reiji_ too is showing similar symptoms to Ragnarok.'

Loup raised a hand, 'And what are these symptoms?'

Stein began making a list with his fingers, 'Loss of consciousness… a fever…erratic soul wavelength… oh, a headache and hearing voices before losing consciousness.'

The younger werewolf tensed, 'Wait, Black*Star and Akane had the same symptoms before losing consciousness!'

'What?' asked the professor as he turned to the ninja.

Tsubaki nodded, 'Black*Star was complaining about a headache and before losing consciousness he and Akane-san were saying something about hearing voices.'

Black*Star grimaced, 'Yeah… I remember, it was one wicked headache. Feels like my head was going to explode!'

Stein was interested and he also noticed Damont frowning and glanced at his brother, 'What else do you remember?'

'Uhh, there was the headache… ringing in my ears, the heat and a pain in my chest.'

'And that weird dream,' Loup added.

'Dream?'

'Yeah in the car, when he regained consciousness. He said he had a weird dream.'

'Yeah… I'm not sure if it's a dream,' said Black*Star as he frowned. 'It's more like… an illusion.'

Soul raised a brow, 'Illusion?'

'Because it feels too real and I believe I was lucid. No way that was a dream. I think it was Madness,' said the ninja as his eyes moved to Scelus who tensed.

Scelus shook his head, 'I didn't do anything! I swear!'

Stein raised his hands, 'Stand down. Okay, let's think. What could have caused this? When it happened and where?'

'K-Kid was acting strange ever since the party,' said Crona.

'Everyone was there except Black*Star and Tsubaki,' said Maka.

'Ah! What about this?' asked Tsubaki as she brought out her notebook and opened to the page where she drew the symbols she saw. 'Loup couldn't identify the symbols though…'

Stein took the book and frowned slightly, 'These are the same ones the brothers found.'

'Let me look at that,' said Free as he stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

When Stein was about to pass the book Scelus got a glimpse of the symbols on the pages. He gasped and images flashed in his mind, voices whispering in his ears. He stumbled back, clutching his chest and Meme caught him, 'Scelus!? What's wrong?!'

'T-those symbols… g-get rid of them!'

'What? Why?' asked Maka with a scowl.

Scelus flinched at the increasing pain in his chest; he choked out a pained cry. There were black sparks appearing around him and a strong burst of wind exploded from him. Everyone instantly fell into defensive stances. The weapons transformed at the command of their Meisters and the Meisters pointed their weapons at Scelus. Meme quickly stepped in front of him, spreading her arms beside her, 'Wait! Please! Do as he says!'

Crona acted quickly before everyone even noticed. She sent black thorny vines to snatch the notebook from Free's hand than shredded it. Tsubaki let out a small cry of '_my notebook_!' The wind began to dwindle and Scelus let out a sigh as he fell on his knees. Everyone still had their weapons aimed at him and Meme stubbornly stood between them and the young man. Crona quickly joined her, 'Calm down! He's not a threat.'

'But Crona! That was Madness Wavelength!' said Maka alarmed. The others nodded their heads and murmur their agreement.

'I- I know but it wasn't… he didn't do it on purpose! It happened to him how it happened to Kid!' said Crona. She ran her fingers through her hair, 'He wasn't controlling it!'

'How can you be sure about that?' asked Harvar.

Crona sighed, 'Because I know how it feels. I am familiar with Madness remember?'

Damont released his protective stance over his twin, 'She's right… that was different. It wasn't in his control.'

Meme helped Scelus up and he swiped a hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat, 'W-where'd you get those symbols?'

Tsubaki stammered, 'A-at the d-desert! They were carved on the rocks and the ground.'

'What are they?' asked Ox.

Scelus winced and rubbed his forehead, 'It's kinda like a booby trap. Those symbols are ancient magic, Dark Magic… the circle is like a key. It releases locked Madness Wavelength in a person's soul. Usually they're big, like three to five meters in diameter. But a small one drawn on paper like that could affect someone… it's worse for me…'

'Because you're the Vessel of Sins,' said Stein, remembering what little Kid had said about the _previous_ Scelus.

Free frowned, 'Why does that sound familiar?' he asked in a whisper.

Eruka looked up at him, 'Free?'

'The released Madness Wavelength is raw and can become uncontrollable. Like a burst dam. It makes the person affected submit himself to Madness and eventually die,' said Scelus, rubbing his chest absentmindedly.

'Like those mutants,' aid Black*Star as he met Stein's eyes.

Scelus frowned, 'Mutants?'

'We've been investigating a number of cases where weapons transform to monsters and eventually die on their own. Usually their soul exploded after being consumed by this black aura,' Tsubaki explained.

'Did any of you stand in the circle?' asked Scelus.

Black*Star nodded, 'Yeah… I was there to check out the area. Tsubaki was at the edge, drawing in the notebook.'

'W-what about the other guy? Akane was it?'

Loup frowned when he tried to recall, 'I think we passed one when we were on our way to meet them. It was smaller, about a meter in diameter. I didn't bother to check it out…'

'Could it be someone was leaving those circles?' asked Stein.

'Possibly.'

Kim raised her hand, 'You didn't stand in the circle, how come it affects you?'

Scelus scratched his head, 'It doesn't need any fancy spell to activate. One look at it triggers the magic. You know how they say the eyes are the window to one's soul? It's kinda like that… but for someone who does not have a strong Madness Wavelength, he has to be cursed for the magic to work. A key can't unlock when it doesn't fit the keyhole. The curse acts like a lock that matches the key…'

Tsubaki frowned and looked at her partner, 'Cursed?'

'Yeah. Like drinking a cursed potion, possessing a cursed item, direct contact with the spell… those sorts I guess.'

Maka stepped forward and glanced at Scelus suspiciously, 'How do you know about the symbols? How can we be sure it wasn't **you** who left them there?'

The man raised his brows, 'Were you paying attention? The circle releases Madness Wavelength trapped in a person! Everyone have Madness Wavelength! I know because I am the Vessel of Sins, or to make it easy to understand, the Vessel of Madness. I'm Scelus! That's who I am! My purpose to exist is to seal away madness and neutralize the Madness Wavelength to help keep balance to the world!' Scelus froze at what he had said, and then realized that he had been talking about the circle so smoothly. He stared at his hands and blinked, 'I… I remembered! Wha- How did I do that?!'

'Perhaps seeing the symbol triggered your memories,' said Stein thoughtfully.

'So you're saying we're cursed?' asked Black*Star with a frown.

Scelus shrugged, 'That's the only reason for the circles to affect you.'

'How can we be sure? How can we identify who are affected?' asked Marie.

Scelus rubbed his forehead, 'Uh… let me think.'

'I can see **it**,' said Free as he stared at Black*Star, his right hand covering his right eye.

Everyone turned to him, watching his lips pulled to a small frown and his brows scrunched together. He moved his eyes to look at the others, 'Reiji, Kid and Crona has the same black mark on their soul.'

'Black mark?' asked Crona as she instinctively looked down at her chest.

Maka, Damont, Loup, Ox and Stein looked at Crona and Black*Star's souls. Maka shook her head, 'I didn't see anything.'

'It's concealed. With magic,' said Free as he walked toward Black*Star and pressed his palm against the ninja's chest. He sighed, 'I don't know how to remove it though…'

'Other than Black*Star the others were at the party right?' asked Stein.

Crona nodded, 'Y-yes.'

'This is going to be hard to identify the source,' said Kim.

'Not particularly. I believe none of you received anything that is of similar source but I am sure the source of the curse is something you ingested. Scelus said one of the ways to get cursed is through drinking a cursed potion yes?' Scelus nodded when Stein turned to him, 'Then it must be something you drank.'

'What about us?' asked Kilik nervously as he gestured to everyone else.

'We didn't take the potion. Whoever gave the potion was obviously targeting certain people: people who have history with Madness Wavelength.'

Marie gasped, 'You mean there was an enemy at the party? Giving the potions to certain people?'

Maka and Soul looked at each other. Soul shook his head, 'Well, I guess we weren't targeted. Nothing happened to us.'

'But what about Crona-chan? A-are you feeling alright?' asked Maka concerned.

Crona nodded, 'Y-yes. I'm alright…'

'I only drank water!' Scelus piped in.

'You said targeting people who have a history with Madness Wavelength? Then.. why is Akane affected?' asked Black*Star.

Stein tilted his head, 'Oh I thought you figured it out.'

'Figured what out?'

'Akane*Hoshi… he's also a survivor of the Star Clan.'

Black*Star's eyes widened in shock, 'W-what?!'

'A-Akane*Hoshi… that means... Red*Star,' said Tsubaki, 'W-why didn't we realize that?!'

Black*Star cursed as he ran toward the door, Tsubaki blinked her eyes before running after him. Maka called out to him, 'Wait! Where are you going?!'

'I have a bad feeling! I need to get back to the hospital!'

Black*Star was thrown back when the door burst inwards. He skidded on the floor and stopped near Tsubaki's feet. The kunoichi knelt down, 'Black*Star?!'

'What the- Ragnarok? Akane?' asked Black*Star when he saw who were at the door.

The two had black tribal like markings on their faces. Ragnarok grinned maliciously, 'We're here to pick up a couple of packages for our Master.'

Crona frowned, 'Ragnarok! What are you-'

'Everyone protect Kid and my brother!' said Damont as he manipulated the shadows to move toward Akane and Ragnarok.

Akane raised his right hand and his shadow shot out to block the shadow Damont manipulated. He twisted his hand fluidly, fingers outstretched. His shadow rose above him and then branched out into five and flew down toward the closest five people. Scelus pulled Meme aside and they landed on the floor with a thud. Harvar defended with his left arm which had transformed to a spear blade. Crona used Thorny Wall to defend herself and Spirit leaped back then deflected the advancing shadow with a swipe of his right arm which had turned to a scythe blade. He leaped back again and transformed to his scythe form which Stein caught. The silver haired man had an arm protectively in front of Marie, 'Marie! Stay back!'

'I can fight!' argued the woman.

Stein shook his head, 'You can't, not with the baby!'

Marie bit her bottom lip as her hands landed on her slightly swollen belly. She sighed and backed away. Azusa gave a subtle signal to Stein that she will protect Marie for him. The others had readied themselves and rushed forward to subdue their opponents. Liz and Patty were wielded by Loup and he quickly charged them with magic, 'They're affected by Madness! Don't hold back on your attacks!'

Maka hesitated, 'But-'

'Just do it!' roared the werewolf as he leaped in the air and released some shots.

Liz was worried, '_Don't push yourself Loup. You're still injured!_'

Ragnarok transformed and Akane caught him. He blocked the bullets then vanished from sight. Free appeared in front of Crona and blocked an attack from Akane with ice gauntlets. He aimed a kick at the young man but he ducked and weaved to the left. He flicked his free hand and a shadow shot out as a large spike. Free stumbled back trying to avoid it. He hissed when the sharp tip grazed his cheek. Crona stepped beside him and she swept down, left leg stretching forward and right knee bent. She swung her left arm from her right to above her left knee and a black dragon materialized. It roared as it flew toward Akane, coiling its long body around him.

A mouth appeared on the Demon Sword and Ragnarok let out a piercing screech which made everyone cringe and the black dragon coiled around Akane falter then faded. The sword was still letting out the horrid high pitched screech and Akane moved to attack while everyone is immobilized. He swung the sword at Free, catching him on the chest and leaving a diagonal slash from his left hip up to his shoulder. The man cried out in pain and stumble back falling on the floor. With the big man down he shifted his attention to Crona who let out a cry of fear and shock to see Free fallen. She raised wide eyes at Akane and Ragnarok, she wasn't as affected by the others by the screech, after all she is Ragnarok's Meister.

Crona shot both arms in front of her, 'Vector Dragons!'

About a dozen vector arrows with dragon heads appeared above and beside her. They shot forward and Akane aimed to slice them. Half off the vector arrows were cut and the other half had dodged his attack and flew at different angles before redirecting to him. Akane again tried to cut them and the remaining half that he missed cut his shoulder, side and thigh. He managed to cut the last three arrows then returned his attention to Crona, 'The Master wants you alive.'

Crona gasped when he vanished and suddenly appeared in front of her. The air was knocked out of her when he drove his knee into her abdomen and black spots appeared in the corner of her vision. She then saw his hand aiming for her face and then there was an excruciating pain and she blacked out.

Maka grabbed Soul who she had dropped when she tried to cover her ears, 'Soul!'

Soul instantly connected with Maka and they resonate their soul wavelengths. Maka sighed when she stumbled into his Black Room. Soul was sitting at the piano, fingers hovering above the keys, 'Let's get rid of that horrible sound.'

Maka opened her eyes when the screeching sound had disappeared. She gasped when she saw Crona slung over Akane's shoulder, 'Crona-chan!'

She tightened her grip on the Death Scythe and with a roar rushed at Akane. He tapped his foot and his shadow rose as a wall and Maka skidded to halt her advance then twisted to go around the wall but when she got to the other side she had to quickly duck when blue flames whizzed toward her. Ragnarok had returned to human form and there were blue flames on his arms, similar to what she saw earlier. She noticed Akane was gone, 'Watch out for Akane!'

Kilik and Ox were thrown off the platform and they each hit one of the crosses found in the Death Room before sliding down. Loup soon followed them and he had trouble getting back up when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and breathing was excruciating. Blood gurgled up his throat and he collapsed on his side, vision swimming. Liz transformed to her human form and grabbed Patty as she took position to defend him, 'Loup?!'

Eruka hesitated in throwing her tadpole bombs; she doesn't want to risk hurting the others by accident. Her eyes landed on Free who was getting up then Marie and Azusa, 'W-what should I do?'

Kim and Black*Star had joined Maka to help her defend against Ragnarok's raging blue flames. Scelus stood at the exit after escorting Meme out. He stared at the battle before his eyes, unsure what to do and how to help. He watched Ragnarok easily threw Free back and the burly man didn't get up after being knocked back. Stein was having difficulty getting close as Akane kept pushing him back with his 'shadow snakes'. He was having problem concentrating on his opponent, is attention kept shifting at his wife in concern. Akane saw this and he grinned as he aimed his attack on Marie. Azusa clapped her hands together and her arms transformed to a bow like shape. She tried to shoot at the moving shadows but she couldn't keep up and she quickly stepped in front of her friend to protect her from the impending attacks while Eruka pulled Marie down and wrapped her arms around her. Stein hooked the Death Scythe on the shadow snakes and severed them but while trying to defend the three women, his back was exposed and one of the snakes sunk its teeth into him. he cried out in pain and quickly slammed a Soul Purge attack on the snake. He cursed when it gave no effect and felt a rush of air when the snake flung him away from the platform. He crashed against several crosses before rolling to a stop.

Damont stood over Kid and Belmont, trying to keep Akane at a distant. Damont cursed when he saw Stein unmoving. He had tried attacking with hi own shadow attack but it was useless. Wavelength attack doesn't work either and he couldn't land a hit on Akane. His eyes worriedly examined Crona's unconscious form. He noticed the black markings on Akane's face had extended down to his neck and exposed upper chest and shoulders. The marking also formed a shape of an eye on his forehead. Akane pointed a finger at Damont and he leaped away as a black circle appeared under him. The younger man clicked his tongue and then carelessly tossed Crona into the circle which swallowed her and then vanished.

Damont's eyes widened, 'NO!'

Marie and Eruka gasped, 'Crona-chan!'

Maka got distracted by their cries and Ragnarok landed a kick to her abdomen and sent her crashing against a cross. Kim was next and she was slammed onto the floor, hitting her head hard and knocking her out. Black*Star roared in anger but his foot was caught by a shadow snaking around his left ankle and pulled him down with a tug. Ragnarok quickly slammed a fist down onto his temple. The man chuckled and ran straight for Damont without bother to check on his fallen opponents, the flame on his right arm blazing bright as he took a swing. His fist connected Damont's face when he was too distracted dodging Akane and worrying about his brother and the others . Damont was sent flying and Akane snapped his finger and the shadow rose into a rectangular shape. Marie, Eruka and Scelus watched him went into the black void and the shadow swirled down and retreated back to Akane's feet. The young man grinned, 'We got them.'

Ragnarok nodded and the both of them turned around and ran for the exit. Scelus raised his arms in a stance and glared at them, 'Where do you think you're going?!'

Ragnarok growled and sent a burst of flame at him but Scelus stepped aside and swung a fist at him. Ragnarok caught his fist and twisted causing the shorter man to cry in agony and stumble . His eyes widened when he saw Ragnarok pulled back a fist, 'Oh, fu-'

'Leave him!' said Akane who ran pass by.

Ragnarok growled and grabbed Scelus by his shirt and threw him against Black*Star who was slowly getting up. Maka appeared and ready to attack but she was pushed back by a burst of flames and black shadow spikes. She didn't give up and intended to continue pursue them. She saw Ragnarok stopped at the end of the hallway, his body engulfing in flames and glowed bright. She felt the heat even at the distance and then there was an explosion and she was sent flying. Soul quickly transformed, grabbed his partner and landed painfully on his back. When they stopped skidding on the floor he painfully sat up, 'MAKA!'

Scelus groaned as he sat up, wincing at his sprained wrist. He watched Tsubaki transform to help her partner sit up. Kim came stumbling with Jacqueline's help after healing her own wounds to heal Maka. Marie had ran to check on her husband and Spirit tried to reassure her while Eruka and Azusa checked on both Kilik and Ox. Scelus gritted his teeth feeling despair for not being helpful, 'Damn it…'

* * *

Shaula chuckled as she watched the scene through her crystal ball. Giriko was pouting where she sat on her usual eat and Salem stood vigilantly behind Shaula. The redheaded witch waved her hand and the image vanished, 'Go invite our guests, Salem.'

The man bowed, 'As you wish Mistress.'

Giriko sighed, 'I should've been there…'

Shaula smiled amused, 'Oh, stop pouting! You didn't actually fail in your mission.'

The Demon Chainsaw's cheek turned pinkish as she turned her face away, 'I didn't get to have fun.

'Don't worry you'll get the chance. It's just the beginning.'

* * *

**Yes, face paced action! It's a difficult plot to write because I have to make sure I didn't miss out anyone! So what gonna happen? I'm not sure yet... haven't gone far with the planning... lolz~ Anyways kindly leave a review if you can~ Cheerio!**


	10. Commence the Hunt for the Witch

**A/N: **Yaaaay~ finally get to finish this chapter! I had a major Writer's block issue. And to make matters worse some bad news hit me lately and I wasn't in the mood to write and daydream for almost a week! Anyway, thank you all for those who reviewed and like my story! I know it was strange that Akane and Ragnarok managed to beat the Death Scythes and skilled Meister so easily but well, everything was moving so fast in my Imagination Land and since Maka and everyone is fighting against _friends-turned-enemy_, they had a slight issue with their feelings! They just couldn't fight so seriously and in the confusion and shock of betrayal they couldn't think straight to form quick strategies to subdue them. Maka could've knocked them out with another "Serenity Rhythm" but she was caught off guard by the duo's entrance and worrying about Crona. And remember Loup, Tsubaki and Black*Star just had an accident? Yeah, they weren't in their best shape to fight either! Stein was distracted and everyone else... hmm, let's just say I'm a tad lazy to expand the fight scene and wanting to save all the good action for later chapters!

AAAAND here's CHAPTER TEN! Enjoy~

**IMPORTANT REMINDER! Be sure you've read my previous story "Birth of Scelus the Kishin" to know some of the OCs in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. I may own them in my dreams though~ there' no law against that right? Oh and I only own the OC's and this story!

**WARNING: Characters are OOC and the story is slightly AU from the original Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT. So if you have complains about how I wrote the characters and other stuff just leave a review~**

**ADDITIONAL NOTE: Yes, there are so many characters here especially the OC but try to focus on the major ones. Okay? Good. Ganbatte!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Commence the Hunt for the Witch**

Loup blinked his eyes as he regained consciousness, it was night, he noted. He stared at the ceiling and his sensitive nose picked up the scent of antiseptic, illness and blood. The combination of scents and the pain in his chest, head and left arm made his stomach roll but he swallowed down the bile and forced himself to find something to focus on. He could also pick up the faint scents of his visitors; friends and family, one of them stronger than the others because she's sleeping beside him. He turned his head and stared at Liz who was sleeping with her right hand clutching at his right hand. There was an annoying beeping and he turned his head the other side to stare at the heart monitor and other machines. He blinked slowly, trying to remember what happened. A sharp pain in his side made him hiss and Liz shifted.

The woman sleepily opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes then gave him a tired and sad smile, 'Wolf boy…'

Loup squeezed her hand weakly, 'Liz… what happened?'

'A couple of your ribs broke and punctured your lung. I thought… I thought I'd lose you but luckily Kim tried her best. Kept you alive until we got here…'

Loup frowned, 'That bad huh?'

Liz wiped a tear threatening to fall, she nodded, 'You've been unconscious for a day.'

Loup's eyes widened, 'W-what?!'

Liz quickly held him down when he tried to sit up. She watched his face pulled in a grimace when his movement made his injuries flare, 'Don't move! You're badly injured!'

The werewolf noticed the aches and pain on his body and he groaned. He lifts a hand to the gash on his forehead and frowned, 'This should've been healed by now…'

'Kim said your healing ability is temporarily _shut down_ by the Madness Wavelength that Akane hit you with. The others are affected as well... they have problem controlling their wavelengths and the weapons are unable to transform. We noticed the side effects about two hours after the fight.'

Loup gazed at his fiancée worriedly, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine… I just can't transform for a while. We don't know when it'll wear off though.'

'I'm guessing we lost the fight then… they took Kid and Belmont?'

Liz shook her head, 'They took Crona and Damont.'

'W-what? Why? I thought they're after the other two?'

'We don't know why they were after them… Soul had issued a command to everyone to immediately contact him if anyone seen or heard suspicious activities. The Witch Council will have a meeting tomorrow to discuss what action to take while Crona is absent.'

Loup sighed and rubbed his forehead, 'What about Hanna? She issued any orders yet?'

Liz nodded, 'The Animas are sent out to Hunt for the Witch responsible and to find Crona and the others.'

'Damn it… Where's Kim? I want her to heal me now!'

His fiancée sighed, 'She can't do that now, she's resting. She spent hours healing everyone… especially you, Maka and Stein.'

'Are they hurt bad as well?'

'Maka got burnt… there was an explosion and she was too close. Stein got a few fractured bones… everyone else just got minor cuts and bruises. We got our ass handed to us because we underestimated them. Maka said the Madness Wavelengths they utilized are different than the ones we faced before… More violent and powerful,' said Liz as she absentmindedly fiddled with a loose string on his woolen blanket.

Loup huffed in frustration then he tensed, 'Where's Vinny? She and Clay were waiting for Akane when we left them! Is she alright?'

'Yes, she's fine… lucky for them they didn't meet him. Apparently he escaped from the operation room after knocking everyone out. Clay and Vinny didn't notice him leave until a nurse came to tell them what happened.'

Loup relaxed, 'Good… so… what else?'

Liz sighed, 'I think you should go back to sleep.'

He was about to refuse but then he noticed the tired look on her face. He sighed and scooted over to the side and pulled at her hand gently, 'Get on the bed Liz.'

The woman blushed, 'W-what? But-'

'You're not going home right? And I'm not letting you sleep on that chair or the floor. Get up here now.'

Liz looked over her shoulder to gaze at the door, 'What if-'

'It'll be fine. C'mon, you need some sleep too.'

'O-okay but first.. do you need painkillers?'

Loup narrowed his eyes, 'You know I hate drugs.'

'I know that but are you in pain?'

'It's not unbearable. Trust me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Now get on the bed.'

The woman sighed and slowly climbed onto the bed as he lifts the blanket up. She winced when it creaked as she settled herself on his right side, resting her head on his shoulder. Loup loosely wrapped his right arm around her shoulder then gave her forehead a peck, 'Night Liz.'

She let out a sigh, 'G'night… I love you…'

'I know.'

* * *

_The next day at Witch Society._

The Grand Chamber was noisy as Witches were chatting animatedly among themselves. Young Mabaa looked around nervously and stepped closer to Kim, clutching on her cloak. After her great, great, great grandmother's spirit had expelled herself from her body, young Mabaa had finally regained full control of her own body but she was too used to hiding and let Mabaa-sama take care of ever thing. Being herself is something new to her and she finds real life so overwhelming. Oddly, she was like Crona when everyone first met her, 'C-can't I just stay in my room? This is scary…'

Kim sighed and patted the young Witch's head, 'It's okay Mabaa-chan. I'm here.'

Raven stepped forward from the group of Witch Councils, 'SILENCE!'

Mabaa-chan squeaked in surprised and fear then buried her face against Kim's side. The chamber quickly fell into silence. Raven glared at the crowd and muttered under her breath, 'Why the hell are all these people here? We only called for the councils and coven leaders.'

'Calm yourself sister,' said her brother Crowley.

Kim sighed, 'May I have your attention please, those who are not summoned here, please leave this chamber now.'

'But we want to know what happened!' said a voice among the crowd.

'We heard Crona-sama was kidnapped!'

'We want to help!'

'Please tell us what to do!'

Eruka raised her hands, 'Everyone please leave! We will tell you what to do once we are done with the meeting!'

'Why are you having this meeting now?! Crona-sama was taken nearly two days ago!'

'Yeah! We must not waste any more time!'

'We should go look for her!'

Raven growled, 'EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!'

The crowd's loud noise hushed at the well-known temperamental Witch's voice. Eruka sighed, 'We're sorry but please leave this chamber. We will update you immediately once the meeting is finished. You can wait outside for orders from your coven leader.'

'And if we hear anyone taking action without the authorization of their leader will be punished severely!' Raven added sternly.

The crowd left the room through the big oak door which was then swung shut and sealed by the guards. Eruka looked around at the small crowd left in the room. There were the Witch Councils: **Lucius** is an elderly man with dark eyes, a burly body, white short cropped hair and bushy beard. He wore a thick white fur cloak with a bear-head hood. He held a long ivory stick with the head of a bear at the top. Next to him is **Gabriella** a green-eyed blonde with a voluptuous body. She wore a tight fitting dress showing off her curves. The neck and behind of the dress is covered with blue feathers and the tail of the dress drags on the floor with peacock feathers. On her head she wore a blue and green Witch hat that resembles a peacock. Behind them is **Naela**, a pale small, youthful looking woman with long dark brown hair with yellow and orange streaks at the tips of her bangs, big bug-like round honey brown eyes and small eyebrows. There are two ahoges curling back sticking out from under her brown round hat making her look like an insect. Her outfit is a mocha yukata with caramel-colored hems and a big dark brown bow behind her. **Crowley** stood closely next to his sister and wore a dark leather coat with feathers on the collar. He wore a dark grey formal shirt underneath his coat, navy blue tie and black work pants. He wore a top hat with a silver crow brooch pinned to the left side of the hat. Last is **Yvonne**, a red-headed woman with shoulder length straight hair and brown eyes. She wore a long red coat which is red at the top and blue at the bottom. Underneath she wore white high collared sleeveless shirt and light grey slacks. Around her head is a bronze tiara shaped like a lizard.

The other Witches are leader of the Witch Covens wearing outfits representing their familiars. Eruka turned to Kim who still looks pale and exhausted even after resting from healing Maka, Stein and Loup. Then her gaze shifted to Mabaa-chan. She gave the younger Witch a smile. Kim rubbed her throbbing forehead, 'Alright let's make this quick! First thing's first! I want information! Who knows if Arachne had anymore 'sisters' in her coven? We suspect the Witch who took Crona-sama is a member of the _Gorgon_ coven.'

'A Gorgon?' asked Gabriella uneasily as she shared looks with the other Witches. They began murmuring theories and questions with each other.

Raven frowned, 'The Gorgons are secretive. I don't think any of us know much about them… Even Medusa and Arachne being coven sisters are known by few.'

A blue haired Witch wearing a hat with mouse ears raised a hand, 'My mice told me they heard someone, a girl, who likes talking to herself. They heard her mention Medusa and Arachne's name many times.'

Kim turned to her, 'Really Melly? Do you know where she is?'

Melly bit her bottom lip nervously, 'Yes. But… but she's never in one spot. She moves a lot! I think she has a headquarter but every mouse I sent to tail her never came back…'

'Do you get her name though? What does she look like?' asked Eruka eagerly.

Melly seemed thoughtful as she tried to recall the information, 'Her two companions call her Shaula.'

Crowley blinked, 'Shaula?'

'You know her?' asked Kim.

'Yes. Remember her?' he asked as he turned to the other Witch Councils.

Yvonne nodded, 'Yes, I do recall a young Witch named Shaula who was exiled by Mabaa-sama. She was a brilliant child but dangerous.'

'Ah! You're talking about _that_ Shaula? The one who broke into Mabaa-sama's forbidden library and put poison in Free's food?' asked Gabriella.

Eruka gasped, 'What?!'

Yvonne crossed her arms as she shuddered, 'That wasn't the main reason she was exiled AND hunted. She put poison in Free's food because her first test subjects died not long after consuming the food she poisoned. Those few who survived were put under tests and torture until they died or went mad. She was caught red handed when trying to take Free out of his cell after poisoning him. Mabaa-sama asked for an investigation and the remaining few survivors were found. They told everyone of the horrible things they went through because of the girl's obsession.'

'Her obsession with poison?' asked Kim, feeling slightly sick at the thought of being one of Shaula's victims.

Crowley shook his head, 'Her obsession with insanity. Apparently the _poisons_ she made was supposed to bring out the madness in a person. But what she really wanted was to have the knowledge on how to control it.'

Lucius rubbed his chin, 'I remember now. She was ten years old at that time. The youngest Witch to be exiled by Mabaa-sama… she managed to get away before Mabaa-sama sealed her magic though. She's a strange girl. She likes to keep to herself and only spoke when she needs answers to her questions, which were mostly disturbing if I recall. They were mostly concerning the Kishin…'

Eruka and Kim shared a look, 'She fits the profile alright. A genius who is obsessed with the Kishin…'

'Well if we're looking for her, she should be nearly thirty now,' said Crowley. Naela who had been quiet beside him nodded her head in agreement.

Mabaa-chan shuddered, 'H-how can a child be so… so evil?'

'What does she look like?' asked Kim.

Lucius stroked his beard, 'She has dark red hair… maroon is the correct word perhaps? And a slight tanned skin. Her eyes are a shade of magenta was it?'

Yvonne nodded, 'She likes to braid her hair because it resembles the tail of her familiar: a Scorpion.'

'S-she always have that symbol on her…' said Naela quietly, drawing at the air with her finger.

'She has this symbol that looks like the zodiac symbol for Scorpio on her. Shirt, hair pin, scarves… anything really,' said Crowley when he realized no one heard the timid Witch's voice.

Melly nodded her head, 'That's her alright. Just like what my mice told me.'

Eruka stepped forward, 'Alright so the Witch we're hunting is Shaula the Scorpion Witch!'

* * *

'So they finally figured it out,' said Shaula as she grinned. She waved her hand and the image in the crystal ball shimmered. She sat up straight when the door to her study opened. Salem stepped in and bowed, 'They're almost here.'

'Brilliant!' said Shaula as she stood up and followed him out of the room. The human-cat followed her closely, 'Oh how is the little canary?'

Salem glanced at her beside him, 'Miss Grimm is still unconscious. She hasn't stirred since we brought her here.'

Shaula hummed, 'Should I give her the antidote?'

'I suggest you do. You do want her alive no? …For your plan to work.'

'Oh alright! Here,' said Shaula as she brought out a small vial with clear liquid from the pocket of her skirt, 'You know where to find me later yes?'

Salem tilted his head lower, 'I do.'

'Good. Now go before she dies or something,' said Shaula dismissively.

Salem bowed and turned to walk down the opposite direction as they reached the end of the hallway. Shaula went for the wooden door at the other end while he went for the door leading to the basement. Salem watched the door close behind her then he pulled the door to the basement open. He snapped his fingers and the candles along the wall lit up, leading down into the darkness. He briskly walked down the stairs, passed several doors then stopped in front of one. He looked to where he came from; noting no one was following him then opened the door. The loud screeching of rusted metal grate his ears and he grit his teeth at the unpleasant sound. His pupils widened in the dimly lit room and eyes landing on the prone body lying on a thin worn mattress. He approached her and checked her pulse which was slow and weak. He noticed she was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat and the way she struggled to breathe. Quickly he checked at the bandaged wound on her left shoulder and he frowned at the red skin, 'Great… an infection.'

Salem took out the antidote and he pulled the cap off. He lifted her upper body up to rest on one knee then gently held Ryanne's jaw and forced her mouth open and slowly poured the liquid in. He watched her swallowed the antidote without any problem. He laid her back down then grabbed the bowl of water he had left. He sniffed at it then nodded when he finds it clean. He pulled out a cloth from the pocket inside his coat and dipped it in the water then wrung it. He patted it on her flushed skin and checked the infection, 'It's not too bad…'

He produced a syringe from another pocket inside his coat, tapped it and then injected it into her, 'This'll take care of the infection.'

He sat back on his haunches and listened to her breathing, then after a few minutes checked her pulse and nodded in satisfaction when he could feel it was stronger. He grabbed the wet cloth, dipped it in the bowl of water, wrung it and folded it neatly before placing it on her warm forehead. He listened intently, and then when he was sure no one else was near he took out a small rolled piece of paper and put it in her right hand and let her fingers curled loosely on it. He leaned down to her left ear, 'This is all I can do to help. I hope you will make it out safely.'

He stood up and stared at the tall unlit candle in the corner of the room. He walked toward the door and snapped his fingers, the candle lit up. The door swung shut with a screech and he quickly headed for the stairs, the flames on the candles along the wall that lead him down one by one extinguished as he walked up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at the darkness that swallowed the stairs as the last candle's flame was extinguished. He shut the door behind him and hoped that everything went well. In the darkness below, a small candle lit up only one room, waiting for the occupant to open her eyes.

* * *

'Ah Salem, glad you could finally join me,' said Shaula with a cheerful smile.

Salem tipped his head and walked up to stand beside her. He brushed his hand down his coat to smooth out the wrinkles out of habit. He raised his head when the two big doors in front of him swung open as Akane and Ragnarok strolled in. Salem bristled at the threatening presence rolling off them. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, a growl rumbling low in his chest and up his throat. Shaula chuckled and patted his back, 'Relax my pet. They are of no threat to you.'

He watched Shaula approached the two young men with open arms, 'Welcome home my sons.'

Salem held back a scoff. Shaula may look like a teenager but she's almost thirty, maybe older. The woman loves to use her youthful look to lure her victims. She often dressed herself in high school uniform to make it easy for her to find her victims which were often teenagers and young men. '_They're strong. They'll outlast the __**older**__ subjects. Besides, I'm fond of beautiful young men!_' was what she had said when he once asked why. Salem crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Akane and Ragnarok. The two noticed him glaring and they grinned at him, eyes glinting sinisterly.

'Sorry we're late mother,' said Ragnarok as he shifted his gaze to Shaula and his eyes turned gentle at her as if they were close and knew each other for so long. Akane visibly relaxed beside him. They two dropped down to one knee and slightly bowed their heads. They smiled when they felt Shaula's hands ruffling their hair fondly, 'We have a slight trouble finding this place.'

Shaula giggled, 'I hid it well didn't I?'

'You did mother. They will not be able to find this place easily,' said Akane.

'How are our guests?'

Salem's ears perked up at the mention of 'guests'. He tilted his head curiously as he watched the two men stood up. Akane raised his right hand beside him up to his shoulder and the shadows shifted and rose from the floor, twisting around then two unconscious figures were revealed hanging by their wrists held back by the black tentacles. Salem tensed at the sight, 'Why are they here?'

'Leverage,' said Shaula with a grin. She walked toward Crona and stroked the back of her right hand against the woman's pale cheeks, 'And research. These two have been exposed to Madness at a very young age. They survived and managed to control it… I want to know their secrets!'

Salem nodded, _this is bad… I didn't know she planned this!_

'Where should I put them?' asked Akane with a tilt of his head.

Shaula waved a hand, 'Let Salem take care of them. You boys must be exhausted!'

Akane eyed the human-cat, 'Very well.'

'I'm kinda hungry,' said Ragnarok as he patted his belly. He grinned cheekily at Shaula and the woman chuckled as she patted his shoulder, 'Don't worry, dinner's been prepared!'

She walked toward a door in the far right, Ragnarok following her closely. Akane stared at Salem for a few moments then dropped the unconscious captives. He quietly turned and followed Shaula and Ragnarok, smiling when Shaula said something. Salem sighed as he watched the door leading to the dining hall swung shut. He stared at the two unconscious bodies on the floor and snapped his fingers. A few seconds later a loud clacking of wood on tiled floor was heard and a small servant door under the stairs opened. A scarecrow came running toward him and he motioned toward Damont. The scarecrow nodded and lifted the man up in a fireman's carry, while he bent down and carried Crona bridal style. The scarecrow obediently followed him as he led it toward the basement. Salem bit his bottom lip in thought, _Shaula will suspect me if the three of them are gone…_

He paused outside the room where Ryanne was kept when he noticed it was dark, 'So… she's on the move.'

He sighed and stared at Crona in his arms, 'I'm sorry. Looks like you two will have to stay…'

* * *

Ryanne stopped to rest and take a breather. Her shoulder was throbbing dully and her head was aching. She wiped the sweat off her brows with the back of her right hand while her left was holding the candle. She looked over her shoulder and listened intently to make sure she wasn't followed. She scrunched up her nose at the foul stench of the sewer tunnels and raised the small piece of paper up as she recalled Salem's whispered words. She was conscious when he was treating her, wanting to know where she was held but she did not expect him to help her. The paper told her where to find the secret passage in her room that lead down to the sewers. There are also directions for her to follow and she hoped it wasn't a trap.

'Ughh… it stinks down here! And it's so unsanitary! And gross!' she grumbled as she trudged forward through cold, smelly, slimy sewer water. She forced herself to focus on finding a way out. She reached a cross section and she looked down at the candle in her left hand, holding her breath. _When you reached the cross section, look at the flame and follow the wind. _She waited for a few seconds, then the small flame danced at a slight breeze and she turned right. She had been walking for a few minutes and she noticed her candle is becoming shorter and shorter. She gritted her teeth and quickened her pace.

A good ten minutes later she reached a dead end. There was no wind to tell her if she was at the right direction or she had taken the wrong path or missed a secret passageway that would lead her to freedom. Her eyes quickly flew to the paper in her hand; _You will eventually reach a dead end. Blow out the candle, wait for five minutes and a guide will come to lead you out._ Ryanne hesitated then drop the one inch candle. It landed with a loud plop in the water and she was consumed by darkness. Her breathing quickened at the darkness, her fear of the darkness trying to take over but she shook her head and looked around for the **guide **as she counted the seconds. Five minutes felt so long to her but she tried her best to distract herself so not to panic in the dark.

Ryanne was in the mid of recalling the plot of the latest novel she was reading when she saw a greenish light. She walked toward it, her right hand in front of her and she was surprised the wall that blocked her path had disappeared, 'Whoa… h-how?'

She shook her head and headed toward the light. She tensed when she realized it was a floating lantern. It bobbed in the air when she was near and flew off a few paces away from her. Ryanne cocked her head curiously, she took a few steps forward and the lantern floated away from her. She followed the lantern as it led her in the darkness until they reached another dead end. Ryanne looked at the paper in her hand; _Stand still_. She frowned as she turned the paper over, 'What? That's all? _Stand still_?'

Ryanne's head snapped up when the lantern began to circle her, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?'

She watched the lantern began to move faster and faster around her in a dizzying speed, the light of the lantern growing brighter and brighter that she had to shut her eyes from the bright light. A wind picked up and she felt her stomach lurch like when she rode a rollercoaster. The wind died down and the sounds of night bugs surround her. She slowly opened her eyes; she blinked her eyes and looked around, 'W-where am I?'

She was standing on a vine-covered stone slab surrounded by six pillars and nature. She looked up at the grinning moon, 'I'm… outside? But where?'

There was a rustle and the sound of constant tapping was heard in the distant. Ryanne quickly moved to hide behind a pillar. She waited and watched as a scarecrow on a stilt came bounding toward the circle. It stopped at the bottom of the five steps toward the stone slab and tilted its head to the right. Ryanne cautiously walked out from behind the pillar and the scarecrow tapped the ground three times before turning away and headed back to where it came from, it paused a few meters away and turned to face her. The woman quickly understood and followed it as it leads her into the forest.

Ryanne quickened her pace when she saw lights in the distance. It looked like a city! She skidded to a halt when the scarecrow was tackled by a blur of red. The red furred creature growled menacingly as it shredded the scarecrow into bits. Once it was done with the scarecrow, the creature stood tall on its hind legs, growling as it slowly turned to her. Its yellow eyes glinting in the dark. Ryanne took a few steps back, 'Oh crap!'

* * *

Golden eyes flew open and Kid slowly sat up. He groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. His head swiveled to his left when he heard a groan and he raised his brows when he saw Belmont pulling himself up into a sitting position, both hands grabbing his head, 'Belmont?'

Kid grimaced at the hoarseness of his voice. Belmont turned to him and blinked, 'K-Kaito? What's going on?'

Kid frowned and looked around. They were in Shibusen, he noted. He pressed a palm against his temple, last thing he remembered he was talking with Crona in his room. His eyes widened when he remembered what he saw and felt. His heart raced when he could feel Crona's presence within Death City, _maybe she's in Witch Society_. He reasoned. A creak from Belmont' bed brought him back and he turned to Belmont who was pinching the bridge of his nose, most likely nursing a head-splitting headache, 'How'd I get here? Last I remembered… I was at home…'

Kid watched the man tensed and raised his head quickly, his eyes wide with unadulterated fear, 'Ry!'

Both men's eyes turned to the door as it swung open. Azusa let out a sigh as she stepped in. She paused when she raised her eyes off the floor, 'Oh! You're finally awake!'

Kid frowned, 'Azusa-san, what is going on?'

'It's… a long story,' she said wearily as she grabbed the wheeled chair and dragged it to stop between the two beds. She looked at the duo critically, 'First, I want to know how you two are feeling.'

'Uhh, head hurts like a bitch,' said Belmont with a grimace.

Kid nodded his head, 'Same here.'

'Anything else? Feeling any changes to your souls? Hearing voices? Seeing things?'

Belmont frowned, 'Other than the headache… no. Why? Tell us what's going on senpai.'

Azusa sighed as she opened the folder that she was carrying, 'We found an abnormality in your blood samples. It has the same properties like the Black Blood but it's more… unpredictable. Violent.'

Kid stared at his hands, 'W-what?'

Azusa raised a hand, 'May I ask something?'

The two men nodded their heads. Azusa's eyes narrowed and her lips were slightly pursed, 'Does the name Shaula ring any bells?'

She instantly noticed Belmont tensed at the name. She turned to him, 'You know her?'

The man nodded tersely as he clenched his fists on the bed sheets, 'She… she's the one…'

Kid stared at him, 'What is it? Who is this woman?'

Belmont sighed as he grabbed the wristband on his left hand and pulled it off, revealing a scar resembling a strange symbol. Azusa gasped at the sight, 'That looks like it was-'

'Burned? Yeah… I'm branded like an animal. It's either the hot iron or a blade. We never figured what they were for,' said Belmont as he subconsciously rubbed his chest where there was another bigger symbol-shaped scar. It was a circle with a hexagon and other intricate symbols. He dropped his hand and frowned deeply as the memories he tried hard to suppress resurfaced. The pain and fear came flooding into him and his body trembled. He looked up when Kid gripped his shoulder tightly. The young Shinigami wore a frown and his bros scrunched together. He could see anger and concern in his golden eyes, 'Who is she?'

'A psychopathic witch,' said Belmont shakily as he pressed a hand against his mouth, breathing turned labor. He never liked talking about her, even the mention of a witch or a scorpion could trigger the memories at his weakened state of mind; it just brought back the nightmarish memories. Kid tightened his grip when he saw the panic and fear in Belmont's face, 'Belmont. Control your breathing.'

'My brother… where is he? I-I need him,' said Belmont between gasps.

Azusa turned her gaze away, 'I'm sorry. He was taken by the enemy.'

Belmont's eyes widened, 'W-what?! N-no… No! It's a joke right?!'

Kid turned sharply to Azusa, 'Azusa-san!'

The woman nodded and went to look for a syringe and a bottle of sedatives. Belmont grabbed his head and began mumbling incoherently. Kid frowned when he saw black sparks appeared surrounding the man's soul, 'Tsk! Azusa-san!'

'Damn it! Where is it?!' asked Azusa as she began to panic.

Kid yelped and pulled his hand back when he felt a jolt. He stared at his twitching fingers and cursed under his breath when he saw small black sparks on his hand. The sparks seemed to have small grinning face as they moved up his. There were distant sounds of whispering Madness and he steeled his mind to fight them. He used a small burst of his Soul Wavelength to repel them. The small black sparks flinched and let out a small screech before they dissipated in the air. He gritted his teeth when he realized the simple action had tired him out, feeling the cold sweat trickling down the side of his face.

Belmont let out a pained cry as he curled into himself, hugging himself tight and drawing his knees close. Azusa cursed loudly when she still couldn't find what she was looking for. The door burst opened startling them and Scelus stumbled in clumsily. Kid tensed at the sight but before he could say a word the man ran toward Belmont and slammed a hand on his forehead. Kid watched Scelus' eyes glowed white and he blinked when he taught he had seen this before, like a fuzzy memory. A few seconds later Scelus pulled his hand back and Belmont flopped down on his back, unconscious. Scelus was gasping for air and he stared at his hand in amazement then turned wide eyes to Kid, 'W-what just happened?'

* * *

**I hoped you guys like this chapter! Kindly leave a review if you feel like it and please wait patiently for the next chapter. Cheerio!**


End file.
